YuGiOh! the Viral Cards
by Logeot
Summary: YuGiOh, featuring a new illegal set of cards, the DragonBall cards. A virus inside the duel disk has given the holograms life. A mystery with these holograms arise as they target KaibaCorp. Will Yugi, Kaiba, and the others be able to stop them? R&R please
1. Ep01 First Infection Part 1

"Hey! You there!" says a KC henchman.

A teenage boy turns around, "Who? Me?"

Three goons walk towards the boy. "We've seen what you've been doing with your Duel Disk."

The boy takes a step back. "It's mine, isn't it?"

"Duel Disks that were given through Kaiba Corp were meant to be used in this tournament," says another goon. "You have tampered with your Duel Disk, allowing it to use fake cards."

"Hey! It's not like I'm doing anything evil against other players. I've told them that I'm not a full-pledge and about my Duel Disk when they play me. Surprise twists, a simple exhibition match for them. Besides, the tournament ended a long while ago."

"We are confiscating your Duel Disk," said the third. "It is now officially a recall by Kaiba Corp. Your tampering may put others in danger."

The boy scoffs. "I know what I did with it, it can't hurt anyone really. And, I'm not going to give it up." He starts to run off again.

"WAIT!" yells the first goon.

* * *

"This is getting trickier by the day," says Joey through his teeth.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea press their backs against a concrete brick wall.

"Everyone wants a piece of Yugi now," says Tea

"Well, whoever beats him will have the title of the one who beat the Domino City champion," says Tristan.

"I think most of them are also after the God Cards," says Yugi. "They saw what they could do; alot of people will be desperate for them."

They all press against the wall as they hear a group run by the other side of the wall. They remain very silent.

There is a quiet moment afterwards, "They gone?" asks Joey.

"Think so..." replies Yugi.

They hear a noise coming towards them, they press against the wall again.

They realize what it is as a helicopter flies overheard. "Kaiba Corp?" says Tea. "Why would Kaiba be out here?"

"Rematch with Yugi, most likely," says Tristan with an annoyed expression.

"It's landing nearby," says Yugi. He takes off towards it.

"Wait!" says Joey. "You WANT to face him!"

"No, I just want to know what Kaiba's doing," he says back as he runs.

"Very well," says Tristan as they all follow Joey.

* * *

The boy runs into a park, and sees the KC copter touch down. "Crap. Those guys forced me this way for a reason." He looks back, and continues running when he sees the goons right behind him.

Seto Kaiba exits the helicopter and stares at the boy. Mokuba, Seto's little brother, exits after him and the copter shuts down.

The goons seem to spread out over the area, to prevent the boy's escape if he attempts again.

"Hey!" yells Kaiba at the boy. "Are you the one will the nickname 'Log'?"

The boy stands about a hundred yards from Kaiba. He nods, "That's what I call myself."

Kaiba chuckles, "I've heard some interesting things about you."

"Such as?"

"Well, mainly that you are now able to face duelists with illegal cards. But in order to do that, you must have messed with the Operating System to get it to do that."

Log pauses for a second. "I bought this Duel Disk for 10,000Y, broken, and what I have done with it is my own business now. But I more or less created other modes for your device. Normal Mode is your mode, Plus Mode is my own."

"Which allows you to play illegal cards."

"And disables the transmitter in it from sending stats to your servers. Proof that worked is that you've heard of me from others, not read about me on your servers."

"You don't know really how the device works, there is no real knowing what can happen now!" says Mokuba.

Yugi and the gang come into the area. "Hey! What's all the commotion?"

Kaiba snarls, "This matter does not concern any of you, now beat it!"

"Since when did public areas become private for you?" snaps Tea.

As Log is distracted, a goon grabs him from behind. Log accidentally trips to the ground. A small spark flies from his Duel Disk. As Log rises back to his feet, he pushes the goon back and readies to defend himself.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yells Yugi. "What did he do that is purposively so bad!"

"Like how Master Kaiba said before, this doesn't concern you kids!" yells a goon.

"Quiet," says Kaiba. "I have some new techniques to try out before I face Yugi... Perhaps facing you and your currently unknown and likely-illegal deck. How about we make a deal, Log?..."

"... What kind of deal?" asks Log.

"Don't trust that creep!" warns Joey.

"We duel, with your Plus Mode in play," says Kaiba. "You can use the cards you want, otherwise the game is standard set. 4000 Life Points each and if I win, you surrender your Duel Disk."

"... What if I win?"

"Hm... I would like a copy of your Duel Disks software to make sure that it is safe to use. Kaiba Corps image is on the line if your Duel Disk harms anything. After you submit a copy, you can keep your Duel Disk."

Log thinks for a moment...

"Kaiba has strategies that you are not ready for," says Yugi.

"He doesn't know mine at all either," says Log.

A few sparks unknowing fire off inside Log's Duel Disk.

"... Fine, I accept your challenge."

Kaiba smiles, "Then set up your game mode for us..."

Log activates his Duel Disk, its lights flicker for a little bit for an unknown reason, but are not noticed. His two holo-panels fly off the Duel Disk and land at their locations for the duel. A holographic menu appears in front of him.

"I've never seen that on a Duel Disk before," said Yugi.

"I made the visual operating system," says Log.

"It looks good. Looks like a video game menu."

"I got the idea from one of Kaiba Corp's holographic chess games. Expensive though. But it has training modes, VS modes, computer VS modes, many many modes."

"You almost ready?" says Kaiba with his arms crossed.

"Almost. It just has to link up with search and link up with yours..." Log enters into a few menus. "Linking up..."

The holo-screen begins to flicker.

"Wha--!" says Log.

"What's going on?" asks Tristan.

Kaiba chuckles, "Just as I thought, you modified the security protocols too. My Duel Disk is constantly updated."

"What did you do to my Duel Disk!" questions Log.

"It's making sure that your illegal version doesn't get very far."

The Duel Disk begins to spark. Log yelps in pain. He yells when a jolt is sent up his arm. "Stop it!"

"KAIBA! Stop what you are doing!" yells Yugi.

"I'm not controlling this," says Kaiba in a more concerned mood. "What's happening is caused by his tampering."

There is one last large jolt and the Duel Disk's shorts go away. Its lights blink.

"You caused him to get hurt and you knew that something like this would happen!" says Yugi.

"I'll--... I'll be fine. Just give me a moment to recover," says Log. "But now my Duel Disk is broken."

"That should teach you not to mess with my company's merchandise," says Kaiba. He turns off his Duel Disk, but it doesn't. "Uh?" Kaiba tries again repeatedly. "Now mine is not working." Suddenly, the two holo-projectors fly off and go to their locations. After that, Kaiba's Duel Disk goes into standby mode but the projectors stay on. "What's going on!"

"Whatever happens, it was because of something you did," says Joey.

"SHUT UP, WHEELER!" says Kaiba.

"It looks like your Duel Disk has been highjacked, Big Brother," said Mokuba.

Kaiba growls, "This is YOUR doing, isn't it!" yells Kaiba at Log.

"I didn't do a damn thing! It was all you!" yells Log back.

There is a chime and the words "GAME SETUP" are shown floating in mid-air. A series of menus are flashed as options are uncontrollably selected. After a short moment, "GAME INITIALIZING..." appears in the air.

"What's going on?" asks Kaiba.

"I'm guessing I got thrown into a VS CPU match."

A wireframe structure is created near Kaiba. It soon creates a full model of a humanoid being.

Log gasps, "Cell..."

"What is this thing?" asks Mokuba.

"It's part of the VS CPU program. Your opponent can be based on a card in the game," says Log.

"I don't recognize that monster from Duel Monsters," says Tea.

"That one of your illegal cards?" asks Yugi.

Log nods.

"What's its name?" asks Tristan.

The model suddenly moves, "The name is Cell. I am a biological android created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army. And I will become my Perfect Form"

Everyone blinks.

"He's saying his bio," says Log.

"But today... I am your opponent in this card game..." says Cell to Log. "As you know, the A.I. program is going to be learning what you can do... Making me much more powerful than you."

"Your A.I. is making you talk big. I suppose you did the duel setup."

"Correct. One round. 4000 Life Points starting. Deck Master rules. No time limit. No turn limit. Are you ready?"

Log looks around, "I guess I am."

"This is foolish!" says Kaiba. "I'm not going to wait till your video game is over so I can get going with your Duel Disk." Kaiba goes to wave his hand through Cell.

Cell catches Kaiba's hand, he is a solid hologram. Kaiba is surprised, as well as everyone else, the holograms aren't supposed to be solid.

"You can't stop this duel, it must end If you want his Duel Disk so badly, you'll have to wait till he's dead." Cell starts squeezing Kaiba's arm

"It's threatening now!" gasps Joey.

"Oh! I forgot to mention one thing. That short circuit you just experienced has fused your forearm to your Duel Disk, it can't be removed now without surgery."

Log looks at it, and does see the trickle of blood flowing down his arm.

"And another thing." Cell throws Kaiba's arm away, tossing him a little. "Tell me if you feel this."

Log gasps as he gets a jolt in his forearm.

Cell chuckles, "I'll take that as a yes. When your Life Points reach zero, that jolt will become a deadly volt that will electrocute you. You won't survive it, might as well make this a duel of your full skill." Cell's forearm bulges and shapes into a Duel Disk, which then activates. "You have your chosen deck that you have pre-made and I have one I made."

People start gathering around the scene, not really sure what is going on.

"Tell them all to stay away," said Kaiba. "That is still our company's name on that thing..."

"Oh no... let them stay and watch. It's a public execution..." taunts Cell.

"Enough talk," says Log. "You want to duel, then let's get it going. And for this... I'll have Kami as my Deck Master." A hologram of an elderly, descent height, green martian appears next to Log.

"Good... I'll use myself as my own Deck Master."

The holographic menu shows "Rock-Paper-Scissors" in the air. Both Log and Cell shake their free hand 3 times and show their pick. Log is rock, Cell is paper.

"Hmph!" says Cell. "You never picked scissors."

The decks are holographically shuffled, including Log's.

"Where's his deck?" asks Yugi.

-His deck is not real,- says Yami. -Log's deck is also part of the hologram's program.-

The shuffled decks are placed inside the Duel Disks like normal. "GAME START" appears in mid-air and fades. Both draw their hand.

"I get to go first..." says Cell. He draws. "I place two cards face down on the field and summon Android 20 in Attack Mode." Android 20 (2000/1500, LVL 4) appears on the field with his arms crossed and a menacing smirk. Two other cards lie on face-down on the field as well

"Dr. Gero?"

"Yes, my creator. A genius so great that he put his consciousness inside one of his creations. I'm sure you remember the effects you allowed Android 20 to have..."

"You done yet?"

Cell chuckles, "In deed I am..."

"Good." Log draws. "I place two cards face down and summon Piccolo!" Piccolo (2000/1600, LVL 4)in his cape and turban appears on the field. The cape flutters in the wind like the real thing. "I won't attack yet, so it is back to you, Cell..."

There is muttering through the crowd, mostly about these really odd cards and 'the guy in the green suit'.

-This is not good,- thinks Kaiba. -There are way too many people around.- Cell eyes him, smirking that Kaiba knows that his body and maybe his attacks are real.

Cell looks back to the battleground and draws. "First, I summon Android 19 in Attack Mode." Android 19 (1900/1600, LVL 4) appears next to #20. "Then I activate the Continuous Magic Card, Dr. Gero's Android Army!"

"But that doesn't do anything yet," says Log.

"No, not yet. But don't try second guessing me. Now, Android 20!"

"Hm!" says Android 20.

"Use your special ability and drain Piccolo of 500 Attack Points and add it to your own!"

Android 20 smirks and charges in. He grabs Piccolo by the face and Piccolo's aura is drained into Android 20. Android 20 then leaps back to where he was. (( Piccolo (1500/1600), Android 20 (2500/1500) ))

"Now, #19! Attack Piccolo!" yells Cell.

Android 19 charges out at Piccolo, brings both hands together, and clubs Piccolo downward. Piccolo is destroyed.

"You've activate my Trap, Namekian Regeneration. So anyone with Namekian blood, like Piccolo, will be brought back to the field in my next turn to come."

"True... But don't forget about the small 400 points of Damage to your Life Points. It maybe small... but I'll make that wound blister." He laughs. "I end my turn."

Log (LP 3600) draws... "I summon Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince, to the field in Attack Mode." Vegeta (2100/1000, LVL 4) appears on the field with a taunting grin.

"With an Attack of 2100, he'll be able to beat Android 19 but not Android 20 with his boost," says Cell with a grin.

"What's with the grin on his ugly mug?" asks Joey.

"He might be trying to make Log misjudge something..." says Yugi.

"I then play Rush Recklessly from my hand and attack it to Vegeta. I then send him in to attack Android 20. Go!"

Vegeta dashes in at Android 20. Android 20 swings at Vegeta's head but he ducks. Vegeta aims his main finger at Android 20's head. "Gallic Gun!" A blast comes from Vegeta's hand and Android 20's head is sent flying. Android 20 is destroyed.

"Ouch, you managed to get 300 points of damage on me," says Cell. "But if you had attacked Android 19 instead, it would have been 900 instead."

"I choose what to play from my hand. And I end my turn."

Cell (LP 3700) draws. "I'll place one card face-down, switch Android 19 into Defense Mode, and end my turn."

"This is getting pretty interesting," says Yugi. "These monsters obviously have a story we don't know, and they are reenacting it in this battle.

Log draws, and Piccolo automatically returns to the field in Attack mode and with normal stats. "Two on one now," taunts Log. "I first play Pot of Greed from my hand and draw two more cards." He does so. "Then, I flip the Spell Card, 'Rage of the Saiyans'! So now, no Saiyan can be destroyed in the result of a draw in battle. And also each time that happens, the Saiyan is increased by 500 Attack Points."

"You don't see me shaking, do you?" taunts Cell.

"And I also equip from my hand 'Pride of the Saiyans' to Vegeta, increasing his Attack by 300." Then Log pauses, Cell seems kinda cocky for his situation...

Vegeta laughs suddenly, "Hey, #19! Are you shaking? When I'm able to, I'm going to send you into oblivion!"

Android 19 is shaking a bit.

Vegeta looks at Log, "Let me attack him!"

Log thinks for a moment, then smiles. "Very well. Go, Vegeta. Attack Android 19."

Android 19 takes a few steps back, and then runs off, away from the battlefield. He bumps into a spectators and forces them aside.

"Hey! I felt that!" says one of the pushed spectators. "It's like real!"

"If you think that is real... then CLEAR A PATH!" yells Vegeta as he powers up his fists.

Everyone rushes to the side in a panic, leaving Vegeta with a direct shot at Android 19, who cries, "SAVE ME! SAVE ME! SAVE ME!"

"Now to end your existence!" says Vegeta as he brings his hands together. "FINAL FLASH!" A powerful blast is fired out of his hands and hits Android 19 dead on. The blast continues on and heads towards a large building...

"No..." says Kaiba through his teeth.

The blast hits the building... but does no damage.

Kaiba sighs in relief. "Made you sweat, Kaiba," says Cell. "Don't worry too too much, the forcefield application still has a limited range." He looks at Vegeta, who smirks at him.

"You ready, Piccolo?" asks Log.

Piccolo grabs his cape and turban and throws them both to the side, where they fade away. He also smirks, "I'm ready."

"Then go, attack Cell directly."

Piccolo rushes towards Cell and attacks him with a fury of punches and kicks. Cell groans in pain from each blow. Soon, Piccolo returns to his position, and Cell's Life Points drop by 2000.

"And now I end my turn," says Log.

"Ha! You might talk big, 'Cell'. But, you're obviously a work of bad A.I. programming," says Kaiba

"HEY!" yells Log.

Cell laughs. "Kaiba, you don't know the truth at all."

Kaiba has a serious expression, "Then tell me what the truth is."

"In due time, Seto, in due time... But right now, I have to duel. And it's now my turn." Cell draws.

"I'm surprise you didn't spring a trap on me," says Log.

"I don't need a trap. You did what I wanted."

"And that was?"

"You sent Androids 19 and 20 to the graveyard. And now I can Dr. Gero's Android Army effect! By sending both 19 and 20 out of play, I can summon two more Androids to the field!"

"HEY! I designed that card to work for only one Android at a time!"

"True... But I've modified a few things..." smiles Cell.

-So, this Cell may have the upperhand really,- says Yami in Yugi's head.

-What do you mean?- asks Yugi.

-Cell has already modified some of the cards that Log has created. So, Log doesn't know what cards have been changed till it is too late to do anything about it.-

-Is there anything we can do to help.-

-... Just pray that what is going to happen is in his favor...-

Two orbs are sent high up into the sky and out of play. "I now bring forth from my Deck Androids 17 and 18!" The Android Twins (2400/2000, LVL 6) appear on the field with the same taunting smile. "But you also know their effect... When #17 and #18 are on the field together, Android 16 is Special Summoned!" Android 16 (2200/3000, LVL 7) appears on the field, but in Defense Mode.

"You're cheating somehow..." says Log through his teeth.

"All's fair in a game like this," taunts Cell. "Android 17, attack Piccolo! Android 18, attack Vegeta!"

The Twins attack together. Android 17 attacks Piccolo, destroying him.

Android 18 attacks Vegeta go into a brawl and end up going over the area in an all-out battle. The result is a draw.

"Why did you do that?" asks Log. "The Android Army card stops your Android's from being destroyed in a Draw too. All you did was increase Vegeta's Attack by 500 points."

"I have my reasons..." he smiles.

"You also activate my Trap Card, Ultimate Offering. Won't use it yet, but I will..."

"And I'm sure you will. I end my turn."

"He still has those two face-down cards out there..." says Joey. "That must be something that Cell is taunting with."

"Or he's bluffing completely," says Tristan.

"Nah, I doubt that. There is something there..." says Yugi. "Possibly his own trump card..."

Log draws. "I play from my hand Swords of Revealing Light. That'll stop your monsters for one turn. Then I summon to the field Goku, the Young Warrior in Attack Mode." Goku (1500/1000 LVL 3) jumps into play. Goku looks ready to play rather than fight. "And now I send Vegeta to attack Android 18! Go!"

"Time for round two!" says Vegeta as he charges with clutched fists. He brings them down, but hits something else.

Everyone is surprised to see Android 16 blocking the blow for #18. "Don't tell me you forgot that effect, Log," says Cell.

"... Damn..." says Log.

"Just be happy that it doesn't deduct Life Points from you for that. But you've spring of my traps, Solemn Wishes! Now every time I draw, I get 500 Life Points. If you want to finish me off, you better hurry. Still your move, boy."

Log growls. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Cell draws. "I'll only place this card face-down and end my turn there."

Log draws, and Piccolo is returned to the field in Attack mode. "I summon Gohan, the Child, in Defense mode." A pre-teen Gohan (800/400, LVL 2) appears on the field in Defense mode. "And I use Ultimate Offering's effect to sacrifice Young Goku and summon Goku, the Super Saiyan!" An adult Goku (2500/2000, LVL 7) appears on the field with golden hair. "I don't have anymore cards in my hand, so I end my turn."

"You let your hand dry up way too often, that it becomes predictable," says Cell as he draws. He smiles, "And now, I move my Deck Master to the field..." Cell takes a few steps forward and joins the Androids. (( Cell (1500/1000, LVL 3) ))

"He's weaker than anyone else out there," says Kaiba.

"But then... why does Log not look happy?" asks Mokuba. Log looks concerned.

"I now activate my special ability of Consumption. Who's first?" taunts Cell. Androids 17 and 18 start to back away, but the swords keep them in-bounds.

"Consumption?" says Yugi and Kaiba together.

"Now, everyone... watch and be amazed as I digest..." Cell looks back and forth between the Twins. "... Android 17!" Cell suddenly strikes Android 17 who, yells in pain. Cell's tail moves towards #17 and opens up. #17 is consumed by the tail and is moved into Cell's body. Cell becomes consumed by a glow as his body changes to Super Cell (2500/2000, LVL 6). "And I end my turn," says Cell in a new body and voice.

Android 18 looks scared. Android 16 has his attention focused on Cell now.

"The monsters looks worried, Yugi" says Tristan.

"I don't understand it. It's like they're... alive," say Yugi.

Log draws and looks at his lone card.

"Send me in!" yells Vegeta. "I can destroy Cell in one shot!"

Log doesn't reply.

"What are you waiting for, human!"

"It's a bit too risky to send you in, and I don't have a good card in hand." Log looks at his Deck Master, Kami. "Kami, may I have a Senzu Bean?"

"Giving you a Senzu Bean will cost you 1000 Life Points," replies Kami. "And you'll have to skip your Battle Phase."

"Yeah, but I get five cards that I'll likely have better luck with."

"He has NOTHING over there to help block my attacks!" yells Vegeta.

"He still has one card face down," says Piccolo. "It might be your end, Vegeta."

"COWARD!"

"Stop it!" yells Log in frustration. "Kami. Senzu Bean, please."

Kami hands him one and his Life Point automatically go down. Log puts it in his mouth, chews, and swallows.

"They all have A.I.," says Kaiba. "They each have a personality of their own."

"Kaiba!" yells Yugi. "When did he get this technology!"

Kaiba lowers his head for a long blink before looking back up. "He made it himself."

"WHA!" says Joey. "I thought it took you several billion yen to build a prototype of just ONE of those and he got one upgraded without costing much at all!"

Kaiba doesn't reply. Joey maybe impressed with the massive improvement, but Kaiba Corp is in danger if something goes wrong.

Log (1700) draws his five new cards. "I first sacrifice Goku the Super Saiyan so I can upgrade him to Super Saiyan 2 Goku." Goku disappears from the field and changed to a different version of himself (3500/3000, LVL 8).

Vegeta mutters under his breath.

"I then use Ultimate Offering to sacrifice Gohan and bring in Super Saiyan Gohan!" Gohan (2200/1500, LVL 5) appears with golden hair and a cape like Piccolo's was.

"You're turn over yet?" asks Cell. "I'm getting hungry," he pats his gut.

"Just one more card to play. I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf. I get 300 Life Points of every monster on the field. I count seven in play, so I get 2100 Life Points."

"Very well."

"I end my turn now," says Log (3800)

"Log is almost completely healed," says Tea with a smile.

"Yeah, but we're not going to like what's next," says Tristan.

Android 18 is already banging on the Swords to get out. Android 16 watches, without emotion.

Cell draws, "First, I activate the face-down card, I've had all along. The Continuous Spell Card of No Burials."

"What's that card?" asks Kaiba.

"It's easy. When a fighter on the field is destroyed as a result of battle, the monster is not sent to the Graveyard. Instead, he lies on the field, taking up valuable space."

Vegeta growls then looks at Log. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SENT ME TO ATTACK HIM!"

"It doesn't matter now," says Log. "Everything worked out."

"I'm the Prince of all Saiyans... You should not have questioned me!"

"Vegeta! Calm down!" yells Goku.

"Kakarrot, you fool. This one is leading us to our deaths!"

Log looks shocked.

"You have to trust his decisions, Vegeta. Or we won't make it through this," says Goku.

Android 18 starts to pound harder on the Swords. "I now activate my ability once again... Consump--!"

Android 18 breaks through the wall of the swords. She bolts out and heads towards the spectators, right at Yugi. She quickly grabs his Duel Disk.

"HEY!" yells Yugi.

"Remote Activation!" yells Android 18. Yugi's Duel Disk activates and the holo-generators pop out. Android 18 takes one, submerges it into her body and quickly takes off for the sky.

Everyone gasps at the sight. Kaiba is stunned, "A monster... is escaping from battle."

"Yes, Kaiba," says Cell. "She is escaping, but she won't get far..." Cell stretches his hand towards Yugi and the other holo-generator comes to Cell, submerging in him. He then speeds off after Android 18.

Android 18 continues on over Domino City. Cell suddenly appears in front of her and headbutts her. Android 18 moans in pain. He grabs her head and tosses her back towards the cage of swords. Cell chuckles and then says, "Hm... I sense a presence."

Vegeta suddenly comes down at him from above with clenched fists. The attacks hits Cell dead on, but there is no damage done to him.

"Was that your best, Vegeta?"

Vegeta growls and readies to do a final blast. Goku suddenly grabs him from behind. "VEGETA! Stop it!"

"Kakarrot! I can win this! Just let me do this!"

"You are going to get Log disqualified for you breaking the rules, then we can never win!"

"He's right, you know," smirks Cell. "You attacked outside the Battle Phase. I'll overlook this... if you go back willingly..."

"I'LL SHOW YOU WILLINGLY!" yells Vegeta as he squirms to get free. Goku flies them back down to the battlefield.

Goku touches down, "Are you going to calm down now, Vegeta?"

"This is humiliating," says Vegeta as he breaks Goku's hold.

Everyone is shocked at what just happened. The monsters are having cooperation troubles of their own, on BOTH sides of the field.

"Hey, kid," says Cell's voice.

Yugi looks up to their side and everyone by him jumps. Cell drops both holo-generators to him and continues back towards the battlefield.

Yugi examines the two parts, they were scratched up but still functional. "I don't know what to think of this now. But as far as we should care, they are very real."

"Agreed," says Kaiba. "Everyone better back up."

Android 18 lies against the wall of Swords, sobbing a bit. Cell takes heavy steps towards her and grabs her by the head. "This should be a time of celebration..." says Cell. "You are going to be used for the better of our team." Cell then tosses Android 18 up a bit and sends his tail out to consume her.

Super Cell is consumed again by a light as he undergoes a transformation. He becomes Perfect Cell (3500/3200, LVL 8).

"I end my turn," says Cell. "And your Swords of Revealing Light are done."

The Swords shatter.

Log draws. "I'm going to have to amplify my forces. I'm going to start with summoning Chibi Trunks to the field in Defense Mode. Then I'll use Ultimate Offering to help Vegeta."

"Save your pity," says Vegeta. "I don't need your help."

"Vegeta, I want to help make you better," says Log.

"... What do you want?"

"I have your Super Saiyan form in my hand. I'll use Ultimate Offering again to allow you to become that."

Vegeta is quiet, "So as you want."

Vegeta disappears for a second as he is sacrifice, along with Pride of the Saiyans equip card, to bring out Super Saiyan Vegeta. Vegeta (3000/2000, LVL 7) still looks unhappy.

"Now I use Trunk's Time Machine Spell Card to change Chibi Trunks to Mirai Trunks." Trunks grows his alternate future self (2600/2100, LVL 7).

"It appears that you got a good hand," says Cell.

"Just a better one than most I've had earlier. Now, I'm going to upgrade Piccolo by fusing him with Nail in my hand."

"I would expect that you'd need Polymerization to do that," says Kaiba.

"Not for Namekians, it's a natural talent," says Log.

Nail materializes with Piccolo and the two bang their forearms together. In a flash, Piccolo and Nail become Piccolo, Namek Saga (2800/2500, LVL 7).

"And now once more. Kami," he looks at his Deck Master. "I want you to fuse with Piccolo."

"I can do so, but then if Piccolo disappears, then you'll lose," says Kami.

"No, I won't. If you leave my side, I get a replacement as one of your Deck Master effects."

"Dente?"

Log nods.

"Very well," says Kami.

"You ready, old man?" asks Piccolo.

"You should be the one that is ready." Kami holds his hand out towards Piccolo and concentrates. Kami's body turns into energy and enters Piccolo. He now becomes Piccolo, Cell Saga (3500/3200, LVL 8).

"HEY!" says a happy voice. Log looks down at the child Namekian Dente.

"Don't you seem happy?"

"I thought I was going to miss all this!"

"That's a long list of changes," says Cell. "Done?"

"Done my main phase, yes. Now for the Battle Phase. Goku, attack Cell and destroy him in a draw!"

Goku powers up and charges in. He brings his fist back, and strikes. But Android 16 blocks the attack. Android 16 is defeated and lies on his square in several pieces.

"You forgot about him, didn't you?" taunts Cell.

"No, but I didn't think he'd protect you," says Log. "No matter, I can now send Piccolo in at you! Go!"

Piccolo charges in at Cell and strikes him. Piccolo is destroyed, but Namekian Regeneration will bring him back soon.

Everyone is shocked to see Cell still standing. "What did you do!" questions Log.

"It's not what I did," smiles Cell. "It is what you did..."

Log looks around, and sees what he means.

"What? What did he do?" asks Joey.

"You have two Spell Cards on the field, Rage of the Saiyans and Namekian Regeneration. Don't you remember what I am?"

"... I didn't think those would apply to you..." says Log.

"But they do. I have the blood of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, Raditz, Nappa, King Kold, Krillin. Heck, almost everyone! So if you ever use a Human, Saiyan, Namekian, or Android card, I also get the effects of it."

"Log wasn't keeping the whole game in mind," comments Kaiba. "That will be his downfall."

"Kaiba!" says Yugi in anger. "If Log loses, he dies!"

"My Attack rises to 4000, but it is your turn."

"... I end it," says Log.

Cell draws and enjoys the boost from Solemn Wishes (3200). "First I activate a Field Spell Card, Cell Games."

"I didn't make that out playable," says Log. "It was buggy."

"Well, it's here and going to be in play. Once per turn, if there is going to be a battle, each of us must have our stronger fighters face each other."

The ground morphs and changes into the shape of the Cell Games' arena. Sections for cards are formed on the concrete slabs.

"Now, I activate the Magic Card, Cell Juniors!"

Log becomes worried.

"Cell Juniors?" asks Tea.

Joey pictures clownish version of Cell. "Heh, they might be funny looking."

Cell's tail opens up and three Cell Junior monsters (tokens, 2000/2000, LVL 5) come out and onto the available spaces. "Meet my family," jokes Cell. "There would be four if Android 16's body didn't cover the other space... Oh well, this will work anyway."

Two Cell Juniors go over to Android 16's body parts and start throwing them around.

"They don't look tough!" says Vegeta. "They don't have much energy to beat us."

"True, but they have their special effect. They each have 2000 Attack Points. Sure, you can destroy them with your brute strength... but if you don't beat them by another 2000 Attack Points, you go with it."

"Self-destruct!" says Trunks.

"More or less. But they have to start by targeting your strongest fighter... and none of you are over 4000 Attack points."

Gohan looks around at the others. The first to go will be Goku, and there is nothing that he could do to help. He was not close to beating 4000 Attack points.

"The monsters don't look like they have hope," says Kaiba.

"Finish up your play, children. It's almost time to get to work on these losers," says Cell.

The Cell Juniors start throwing Android 16's body pieces around the arena. The head rolls to mid-arena.

Gohan has tears in his eyes, he feels helpless...

"G-- Gohan..." says a mechanic voice. Everyone looks towards Gohan, who looks down wide-eyed at the head of Android 16. "Please, Gohan. You must defeat Cell. Everyone is counting on you. Everyone is."

"But I'm not strong enough..." replies Gohan.

"Gohan. You have to allow your anger to come out from you. You can't defend what you love by avoid the possibility winning with some damage. Please, Gohan. Save the Earth from Cell. Save the world that I fell in love with. Ple--!"

SMASH! Cell steps on the talking head. "That is enough from you, you broken child's toy..."

Gohan suddenly snaps and energy starts to build up within him.

"Hm!" says Cell.

Gohan is engulfed by a light and is changed to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (4500/4000, LVL 9). Cell becomes worried.

"Whoa! He got a lucky there!" says Tristan.

"I don't think he even knows what happened," says Tea.

Log is very confused.

"But!" stutters Cell. "But you can't be able to do this! Android 16 had to have been destroyed on YOUR side of the field for this way of upgrading!"

"You're telling me," says Log.

Dente laughs.

The Cell Juniors charge in at Gohan, surrounding him from all sides. With an angered expression on his face, Gohan destroys each Cell Junior with one attack each.

Cell becomes worried again, and then growls. "Fine, you have 500 Attack Points than I do. But technically, my team has already attacked your strongest. So I'm going to attack... VEGETA!"

"You want to fight!" yells Vegeta

"Damn right I do!"

"Let's go!"

Vegeta and Cell take off for the air and start into a quick fury of punches and kicks.

* * *

_Continued in Ep02  
_


	2. Ep02 First Infection Part 2

"This is getting out of hand," says Kaiba. "Log! If you know how, shut this down right now, before someone gets hurt!"

Log looks at Kaiba. "My Duel Disk is short circuited and fused to arm! How the hell do I turn it off!"

Kaiba looks at his goons. "We can't afford this liability. Move everyone out of the area."

"We've been trying, sir," says one goon. "But no one is forcing to go willingly."

"The crowd's getting larger, Kaiba," says Log

"Quiet!" yells Kaiba back.

"Log!" says Goku. "How far from here can we stay solid?"

Log blinks. "I'm not sure. I know you can't get out of the park."

"They just need to get out the park," says Trunks.

"We can help," says Gohan.

Log is surprised and a bit stunned for a moment. "Okay. Move everyone away as far as you can."

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks nod and go to the crowd. They pick up about two or three people at a time and fly them to as far as they can remain solid.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea go over to Log. Joey surprises Log, as he looks at Vegeta and Cell fighting, as he grabs his Duel Disk.

"Cool! You've modified your Duel Disk!" says Joey. He then looks down Log's arm inside the Duel Disk and sees the bloody mess, "... Suddenly, I don't want one now..."

"You four better get out of here as well."

"How did this start?" asks Tristan.

"I don't know! This was working perfectly earlier, but since Kaiba came after me, it's been screwing up and now... Well, it's this."

"You're going to need an ambulance for that wound," says Tea.

"Once these guys start destroying things really, the police are likely to come in..." says Log.

"Surprised they're not here," says Tristan.

"They likely think it's just another duel. But... I have to ask you something," says Yugi.

"Better make it quick," says Log.

"Why are the monsters like this? They are not acting like normal monsters."

"The A.I. program for CPU opponents was to give each one their own edge. But now each one I gave A.I. to is showing it in battle."

Goku suddenly appears next to them. "Now, you four." Piccolo comes up beside him.

Yugi looks at Log again, "We'll be cheering you. Don't feel like you're alone because we'll be cheered by many of us out there, wanting for you to win! Just remember the Heart of the Cards. Believe in your deck and you will win!"

Log has a slightly confused expression on his face. "He's right, you know," says Dente beside him. "Believe in yourself and you can win in any situation."

"... Thanks," smiles Log. "I needed that."

Goku and Piccolo quickly fly the four out of the area.

"Know them, sir?" asks Dente.

"Just by their own fame."

There is a sudden loud explosion. They turn and see the Kaiba Corp copter in flames. Two goons run for their lives as Vegeta rises from the wreckage in pain.

Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo return back to their positions.

Vegeta rises to his feet and yells a battle cry.

Cell points his flat palm at Vegeta. "You're already dead, Vegeta... BIG BANG ATTACK!" Cell fires at Vegeta and the explosion consumes him.

Vegeta is thrown back to the battlefield, dead. Cell lands back on his side of the field.

"That was entertaining," says Cell. "And you've lost 1000 Life Points."

"DAD!" yells Trunks with tears in his eyes.

Cell looks around, noticing the crowd has moved back. "Looks like they finally figured out what was safer... But there is no fun if they can't watch me destroy you."

Screens on tall buildings around the park flicker, and the scene going on on the battlefield. The first image is of Cell smiling.

Kaiba growls in anger.

Cell laughs, "Didn't think I wanted you all to miss the excitement going on in here. This is going to end very soon..."

"FATHER!" yells Trunks again.

Log looks at Dente, who looks back up at him. "How much to bring him back?"

"The same as the amount he was beaten by, 1000," says Dente.

Log takes a deep sigh. "Do it."

Dente rushes over to Vegeta's body.

"WHA!" says Joey. "He's bringing that one back to life, even after he was talking to him!"

"Log must have something planned," says Yugi

-He knows these characters,- says Yami. -We know very little of what they can do...-

Dente full feels Vegeta back to his previous energy, plus another 500 Attack points from the Rage of the Saiyans Spell Card (Vegeta: 3500/2000).

Log (LP 700) watches Dente as he runs back to his side. Dente is still smiling.

Vegeta rises back to his feet and looks at the others, "Don't say anything..."

"Believe it or not, that was all in my turn," says Cell. "But before I end my turn, I'm going to equip to myself a Black Pendant. Now, it's yours again, Log."

"That makes you even with Gohan now then..." Log draws. "I place one card face down. And..."

Gohan looks at Log and smirks.

Log smiles, "Yeah, Gohan, attack Cell."

Cell cracks his neck and Gohan charges in at him. Their fists collide with each strike from the other. They soon break apart and get back to their spots. Each one has their Attack Points increased to 500.

"Log might be getting cocky now," says Kaiba. "He'd better watch out."

"I end my turn," says Log.

Goku looks at Gohan. "Try to stay focus here..."

Cell draws and receives his boost. "I activate Double Power! I skip my battle phase this time, but next time I'll attack you with DOUBLE my attack strength! A whopping 10,000!"

Everyone gasps. "Not good..." says Log.

Cell starts to hover upward, "And with that... I end my turn, and your deaths will be next..." Cell takes off for the sky again. He gets to a certain distance and begins to concentrate his energies...

"Have faith," says Dente.

"Heart of the Cards?" says Log. "I'm going to need something good right now..." He draws...

"Log's in a fix," says Tea.

"He'll make it out of this," says Yugi.

Log looks at the card to drew... and smiles. "Gohan! Get ready! You're countering Cell!"

"WHAT!" yells Gohan.

The observers gasp.

"You're a fool, Log!" yells Cell back down to them.

"Gohan!" says Log. "I equip you with MegaMorph!"

Gohan is surprised, but then smiles. "Yeah!"

Log equips Gohan with MegaMorph and Gohan's Attack doubles to match Cell's.

"I place one card face down and I end my turn..." says Log with a smile.

Cell powers up, "KHA... MEH... HA..."

So does Gohan. "Kha... meh...

"MEH... HA!" Cell sends his attack down at Gohan.

"Ha... MEH... ... HA!" Gohan fires his attacks at 10,000.

The attacks collide in-between them and cause a bright explosion and wind. Everyone watching is forced to shield themselves.

"If that doesn't get some authority's attention, nothing will," says Tea.

Cell and Gohan land on the ground, Cell is pissed. "NO! You couldn't have done that!"

"I did, and you are now back at 5500 Attack points, but Gohan is double that now since Rage of the Saiyans doubled as well."

"NO! NO!" yells Cell in anger. "I can't be defeated!" He suddenly charges in, "I attack Trunks!"

"You've activated my Trap Card, Disappear!" says Log.

"That won't say you at all right now!" says Cell as he stops.

"I now most effects of these cards. Disappear allows me to send one card in the graveyard out of play."

"Again, that won't save you."

"It's going to hurt you though..." smiles Log.

"How can--!" Cell suddenly realizes what Log is up to.

"I now send Android 18 out of play!" says Log.

"NO! You can't do that! Noooo...!" Cell's body is consumed by a light as body is downgraded back to Super Cell (2500/2000).

"I believe you attacked me," smiles Trunks, who punches Cell in the face. Cell loses 100 Life Points. "You're not so big now, are you?"

"Namekian Regeneration, Android Army, and Rage of the Saiyans allowed me not be sent to the graveyard because I am Cell... but this is not fair." Cell is really mad. "I can't lose... I'm perfect... I CAN'T LOSE!" Cell's body begins to inflate.

"WHAT! OH NO!" says Goku.

"What's going on!" asks Mokuba.

Cell laughs. "I activated my Super Cell effect. You have three turns to lower my Life Points to zero without strike me. Doing so will cause me to explode and kill all of us. I'm at 2350 and I still get 500 with each draw of a card. You better think of something good..."

Log sweats. "I don't know what to do."

"It's now your move."

Log draws, "I can't play. I end my turn."

Cell (with his bulgy body) draws a card and gets a health boost. "Back to you. Ha ha ha..."

Log draws again. He's being to panic. "I can't play, I end my turn."

Cell laughs menacingly and draws a card. "One more turn and you're done! I end my turn as well."

Log is about to lower to his knees. "Hey!" says Dente. "Have hope! You can still make it through this."

Log draws. He sighs and says, "I play Dian Keto the Cure Master..." His Life Points rise back up to 1700.

Cell laughs menacingly. "Just say it and I'll put you out of your misery!"

"I don't know what's left to do?..."

"Log?" says Goku. Log looks at him. "Can I use my hidden effect?"

"... Yes, you can now."

"Use it. It's better if only one of us goes instead of all five."

Log slowly nods, "Use it."

"Use what?" asked Piccolo.

"I'm going to save everyone from Cell..." says Goku. He places two fingers on his forehead, "Good bye, my friends..." He teleports away and reappears right in front of Cell.

"GOKU!" yells Trunks

"HUH!" says Cell as he looks down at Goku

"Dad?" says Gohan.

"Gohan. I'm sorry it has come to this... but there is no other choice... You did your best, Gohan... Log... Everyone... and I'm proud to have known you..."

Tears come to Gohan's eyes, "Dad..."

"So long, my son..." Goku then teleports away with Cell.

"He sacrificed himself..." says Tea.

"Hey! Look on the screen!" says Tristan.

An image of the Other World is shown.

A short, round, blue guy is in a panic.

"Sorry, King Kai, I didn't know where else to bring him," says Goku.

"Goku! What have you done!" yells King Kai.

Cell moans as his body starts to stretch and he bursts in a massive explosion. The screen then returns to the battlefield.

"FATHER, NO!" cries Gohan.

"It's over," says Kaiba.

There is a pause amongst everyone. "Nothing's going away," says Mokuba.

"The Deck Master is defeated, the game should be over!" says Yugi.

"Obviously, something is wrong. Likely with the game," says Kaiba. He looks at his goons, "Keep everyone back. I'm going in."

"Aye, sir," says one goon.

"Mokuba, stay here."

"... Okay."

Kaiba rushes towards the battlefield.

Yugi suddenly takes off after him. "Wait up, Yug!" yells Joey. Both Yugi and Joey make it by the KC goons.

"You two better stay here," says one goon to Tristan and Tea...

-I think it's time for you to come out, Pharaoh...- think Yugi. In a flash, Yugi and Yami switch places.

Joey catches up to Yugi and soon both catch up to Kaiba.

"Hey! You two have no business medaling with this!" snaps Kaiba.

"You have no idea either what is going on, Kaiba!" says Yami. "Log might need more ideas from others right now in this situation."

"... Fine..." mutters Kaiba.

They soon reach the battle area. Gohan is on his hands and knees, sobbing and banging his fist on the ground

"Hello again," says Log as he studies a holographic sheet.

"What's going on?" asks Yami.

"Apparently, the game is not over..." says Log. "Cell is gone, I should automatically win."

Kaiba looks at the holo-sheet in front of Log. "What's this?"

"It's the move-by-move list of what happened. I'm trying to figure this out."

Kaiba and Yami study it with him. "It's still your turn apparently..." says Kaiba.

Log clears his throat, "I end my turn."

The sheet shows 'Opponent - Cell' draw a card, receive a 500 Life Point Boost and ending of turn.

"He is still active," says Yami. "Right now, you'll have to think about this like a normal duel."

"You can't understand what Cell is," says Dente. "Not even I know what he and I are."

"What do you mean?" asks Yami.

"I don't know... I'm confused too..."

Log looks around... then draws a card. "Everyone, but Gohan, shift to Defense mode. I don't like what's going on."

"None of us do..." says Piccolo.

Log sighs. "And I end my turn."

The sheet disappears from the space in front of him. "Where did it go?" asked Joey.

"I didn't do anything."

A wind starts to pick up, slowly at first...

"That's gotta be a sign of something," says Joey.

The wind gets stronger and fast and builds up into a whirlwind of dust. Gohan rises back to his feet, ready for whatever is come.

A laugh starts to echo through the air. "It's him..." says Log with surprise. "He survived..."

"Kakarrot, you fool" says Vegeta. "Your death was in vane. What honor is there in that?"

"Don't say that!" yells Gohan at him "Dad saved all of us!"

"It's amazing how their emotions interact with everything," whispers Kaiba to Log, but not as a complement.

A shadow appears in the whirlwind of dust. Soon, Perfect Cell's face can be seen, smiling evilly at everyone.

"No..." says Gohan in shock.

"Surprise to see me back?" asks Cell. "I'm just full of surprises..."

"How did you manage to come back!" yells Log.

"Obviously... you're Namekian Regeneration card."

Log looks at it and gasps.

"That card has been more help for me than you really. But have you noticed anything else?"

There is a pause, then Log realizes that Cell doesn't seem to be worried much. "What's your Attack?"

Cell laughs, "The maximum I had before I was destroyed, 10,000 Attack Points. Plus 500 from Rage of the Saiyans card."

The fighters gasp.

"You were sent to the Graveyard," says Kaiba. "How can you still be able to duel in a Deck Master match when you didn't have one!"

"You mean 'How can I have been on the field when Goku took me out of play'? That's easy. Goku's effect works so that he took us out for the rest of that turn, it just turned out that I blew up right then. We were to return to the field... but I had to recover my strength from my own attack. I was around... as a tiny little cell... with an attack and defense of zero... only you couldn't see or sense me."

"That some kinda of cheating?" questions Yami.

"These are simple loop holes in Log's game design. It works for me. But I also have an effect for Perfect Cell in addition to when I actually come back from what was suppose to be my death..." He points his finger out at the fighters and fires a shot.

Gohan readies to counter the attack, but the shot goes by. "Hm!"

The shot strikes Trunks in the heart and he is thrown back onto his section.

Cell chuckles, "When I come back, I can't attack in my next Battle Phase. Instead, I randomly attack one fighter on the field. Trunks won the draw."

Trunks takes his last breathe as he hits the ground. No Burials doesn't send him to the graveyard...

Vegeta starts shaking...

Cell looks at the others, "Now, you three... Beat it! You have no purpose here."

"You think we're going to leave now? Ha!" says Joey.

"You are the only one left that hasn't interacted with me... Want to see if my little finger can pull out your spine?"

"He's quite solid, Wheeler," says Kaiba. "Don't taunt him."

"I'd rather if they stay," says Log.

"Hmph! Very well, but they better watch out for our attacks... I end my turn."

Vegeta holds his head...

"Just have faith in your deck," says Yami.

Log draws, "This will help me a bit. Now, I--."

Vegeta suddenly yells in a great rage! He is engulfed in the burst of his ki as it rises.

"What has happened?" asks Yami.

"When Trunks, his son, was killed, Rage of the Saiyans gives Vegeta double this Attack points. But he also attacks immediately in my main phase and can only target the murder."

"Cell still has the advantage though!" says Joey.

"Stop it, Vegeta!" yells Piccolo.

Vegeta suddenly charges in, "DIE, CELL!" Vegeta lands a strong punch to Cell's chest and goes into a furious combo attack. Cell does not defend himself. Vegeta then flies upward and sends down many ki blasts at Cell, "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"If Attack points weren't the issue, I'd say he's' winning," says Joey.

Cell suddenly appears right in front of Vegeta, which surprises him. Cell punches him in the gut, knocking the air out of him. He then does a roundhouse kick and send Vegeta back to the ground. Vegeta skids a bit and stops after a digging a trench.

Cell powers up a ki blast. "Stupid Vegeta. You are no match for me! Now, I send you to Hell!" He fires the ki blast.

"No!" yells Log. "That's going to deplete me!"

Dente looks up at Log in surprise, then quickly back to the field.

Vegeta groans as he watches the shot come in at him, it'll be his death blow...

Gohan suddenly leaps in front of Vegeta, surprising everyone. There is a bright flash as the shot hits Gohan.

Everyone shields themselves from the flash and wind created.

"How did Gohan do that!" asks Log.

"Your program has gone crazy enough," says Kaiba. "Any more bugs in your gameplay as still your own."

Yami eyes Kaiba. -Some supporter.- says Yugi inside Yami.

Gohan rises to his feet, but not without punishment. His left arm is numb, hurt, and bleeding

"Good save... but bad move, Gohan," says Cell as he lands again. "You've saved Vegeta from being destroyed and Log from losing... but you've lost MegaMorph, lowering you back to 6000 Attack points. Your lucky Rage of the Saiyans gave you another 500 just now... but that is your only luck."

Log becomes worried.

Cell smirks, "It's your first main phase still..."

Log looks at his hand.

"Anything?" asks Yami.

"A bit to help me to stay in for one more round... I flip up Red Medicine to increase my Life Points by 500 to 1200 and flip Frozen Soul. And I use from my hand Frozen Soul. That'll stop you from attacking me in your next battle phase..."

"Ooh... good save," taunts Cell.

"... and I end my turn.

Cell draws a card and his Life Points grow again to 4350. He smiles, "I'll place one card face-down. But before I end my turn, perhaps I should reveal a few things to you all."

Log, Yami, Kaiba, and Joey's eyes open a bit wider. "Reveal what?" asks Joey.

"All of this," says Cell. "How did an exhibition battle between Log and Kaiba become all of this. It's simple, there were two factors at work."

"Such as?" asks Yami.

"First, Log uses his personal computer to access his Duel Disk. And he reprogrammed it that way."

Kaiba looks at Log, a bit angered.

"It happened that during his programming, a usually-harmless computer virus enter his computer." Cell laughs, "And then it moved to the Duel Disk... were it has remained dormant and still is the Duel Disks he played against."

"So, it WAS your fault!" says Kaiba. "This is not Kaiba Corp's responsibility for your actions! My company may have created the Duel Disk, but you are the only that turned it into a weapon!"

"Cool it, Kaiba!" yells Joey.

Cell starts laughs loudly. "Oh, Kaiba. You are so close but still not there."

"Huh?" says Kaiba.

"A computer virus did enter the Duel Disk from Log's computer... but it wasn't the one in his... that created me..."

Everyone gasps. "Then what was it?" asks Yami.

"Easy." He looks at Kaiba, "Kaiba, it's it true that you don't want any of your competitor's to open up the software and duplicate their own Duel Disks?"

Kaiba knows where this is going and is shocked.

"What is it, Kaiba!" questions Yami.

"Over twenty-percent of each Duel Disk's memory is not meant for the Duel Disk's functions. Oh no... it's to stop copies from being made. Kaiba Corp has made a viral agent and stored it in each one! Kaiba's is the top model. Log's virus secretly went to Kaiba's Duel Disk while Kaiba's was checking the security codes for the link-up. When your security codes didn't match, the viruses in both Duel Disks became active, causing the Disk's premade virus to active as well! And with the help of Log's surprising A.I. program input... I... was... created..." Cell smiles evilly.

Everyone looks at Kaiba, who is stunned. "Kaiba!" yells Yami. "In the end, it is your fault for this to happen!"

"And now each Duelist that Log has met is now infected by the virus. Each one will soon create a new A.I. agent in each and take control of the Duel Disks!" says Cell.

"And we're seen what you can do with the holo-generators!" says Joey stunned.

"Correct. And Kaiba now knows that this won't be a simple update for the Duel Disks... cause each one is slightly different."

Kaiba growls in anger.

"Wait!" says Log. "By the sounds of it, there should be two super viruses. You only speak of yourself as one, what about the other!"

Dente togs on Log's pants. Log looks down.

"I am," says Dente. Everyone is stunned.

"But--"

"Don't worry, I'm not mean like Cell. Cell has been fixing the odds and bending the rules so that he has the advantage. I've been countering with my own modifications."

"You are the one that made Gohan and Android 16 interact," says Cell. "Now, it makes sense..."

"I've even the odds, no rules have been broken yet. All that was done was done by you," says Dente to Log.

Gohan and Piccolo look back at Log.

Log smiles, then Cell suddenly bursts out laughing. "Look at yourselves. You have no chance of winning and you're smiling. Anyway, back to the duel. I end my turn, but I'll be waiting for my next turn to finish you off." He begins to power up his Khamehameha wave attack again...

Log readies to draw...

"Believe in your deck," says Yami.

Log takes a deep breath and draws... -Koriboh?-

Gohan looks anxiously at Log, who looks at Gohan disappointed. "Th--that's it? Nothing to help me?"

Log shakes his head.

"It's... It's over then... We've lost."

There is silence except for Cell powering up. Gohan starts to cry...

_"... It's too soon to give up, Gohan!"_

Gohan's eyes open wide. "Dad?"

Everyone can hear Goku's echo.

_"I'm talking to you from the other side, Gohan. I know that Cell survived and is more powerful than before... But don't quit on everyone now!"_

"But, Dad, I've lost MegaMorph protecting Cell... and I only have one of my arms working."

_"You can pull through this, son... I know you can... Everyone has faith in you..."_

Log nods slowly.

Gohan chokes on his breath.

_"Do it for me... for your mother... for your friends... for everyone!"_

"Yes... YES!" Gohan powers up.

"He's not strong enough to beat Cell!" yells Kaiba.

"I end my turn," says Log.

"You didn't put Gohan in Defense Mode!" yells Kaiba.

"Kha... meh... ha... meh..." says Gohan...

Cell draws his card and his Life Points go up to 4850. "FOOL! TIME TO DIE! AHHH!" Cell fires a strong Khamehameha wave at Gohan.

"HA!" yells Gohan as he fires his attack.

The two attacks go straight at each other and collide in-between them. Log, Yami, Kaiba, Joey, Piccolo, and Dente move far back.

"But... Gohan is weaker..." gasps Kaiba.

"LOOK BEHIND HIM!" yells Joey.

Behind Gohan is a ghostly image of Super Saiyan 2 Goku, also doing a Khamehameha wave. Gohan continues to yell his battle cry as he fires his attack.

"Lucky break!" yells Cell. "You've matched my 10,000 Attack points. And both us get a 500 boost to that too. But I am not going to end my attack! When you stop attacking, I'll kill you!"

"That's a 1000 Life Point cost effect for me to use," gasps Log.

"I've made it only 300... and did it automatically," says Dente. "Sorry."

"It's okay," says Log (LP 900). "You were watching my back."

"I end my turn..." says Cell.

Log draws, "This might help me through this. And I still have another card on the field" he mutters. "I place one card face down, and set one monster face-down in Defense Mode, and Gohan attacks you again!" Log's Life Points go down again for the Goku aid.

The battle of the ki blasts continues, each one gets another 500 Attack Point boost to 11,000.

"And I end my turn."

Cell's floating holo-hand gets another card and another Life Point boost. "I continue to attack Gohan as well!"

"A trap card has been activate. Covering Fire!"

"ALRIGHT!" yells Joey.

"Piccolo!" yells Log. "HELP GOHAN! ATTACK CELL!"

Piccolo charges in and flies up to above Cell. He powers up and fires a blast at Cell, which connects!

Cell looks back at Piccolo and smiles. "That tickled."

"What happened!" asks Yami.

"I activated Trap Jammer by discarding one card from my hand," says Cell.

Piccolo chokes on air...

"Piccolo attacked me..." Cell's wings open up, "so I ATTACK HIM!" A blast is fired from Cell's back at hits Piccolo, who goes flying.

"Kuriboh!" yells Log. Kuriboh appears on the field for a second and is destroyed as it absorbs the battle damage.

"You're down to 300 Life Points, Log!" yells Cell. "You can't do anything!"

"I can... but..." says Log.

Dente looks up at him. "It is risky... but there is a chance that your idea might work."

"But you need me here."

Dente remains silent.

"I end my turn!" says Cell.

Log draws and looks at everyone around him, "I hope... and pray this works..."

"What are you planning?" questions Yami.

"First, I flip summon Lady of Faith! But doing that, I am able to bring back a Spell Card from the Graveyard. And I bring back MegaMorph!" MegaMorph appears in his hand.

"Alright!" yells Joey. "Now, you don't need Goku to help Gohan!"

"Actually, he does," says Kaiba. "If he stops using Goku's help, Cell will be defeated, but his Life Points will not reach zero. And he'll be in this loop again."

"I know..." says Log. He looks at Dente, who nods...

"You better not be thinking of doing what I think you are," says Yami.

Log pauses... "I equip Gohan with MegaMorph and continue to use Goku's aid..." Log's Life Points reach zero, and he is electrocuted. He yells in pain and falls to the ground.

Yami and Joey are shocked at what he did.

"It's over," says Kaiba. "Wha?"

The match continues on...

_"GO ON! GOHAN! FINISH CELL OFF NOW!"_ yells Goku's ghost.

Cell laughs. "Guess again! Reveal face down card!"

The card rises up, Reverse Trap.

"OH NO!" says Yami.

Cell laughs, "Because MegaMorph increases Gohan's Attack by itself, he loses that instead! It's now only what Goku's strength is, a weak 4000..."

"You can't do that!" yells Joey.

"Yes, I can! And Log is not able to counter any of my moves!" Cell laughs. "You are going to join everyone else in the Other World soon, Gohan! I activate Reverse Trap now!"

The trap card glows and then suddenly shatters by a single shot.

"WHAT!" exclaims Cell.

Everyone looks up into the sky a fair distance away. Super Saiyan Vegeta breathes heavily while his arm point at where the blast landed.

_"NOW, GOHAN! DO IT NO!"_ yells Goku.

Gohan powers up more, "AHHHHH!" Gohan's ki blast consumes Cell.

"No! It can't be!" says Cell in shock. His Life Point speed down to zero. "I can't lose! I can never lose!... I'M... PERFECT!" Cell yells as his body is disintegrated.

Gohan's attack ends and he falls to the ground, out of breath.

"... You won?" asks Kaiba. "It looks like a draw."

"We got to get this guy, to a hospital!" says Joey about Log, who is unconscious.

"You can't yet!" says Dente. "The game is not over yet. You take him out of this area and he will receive the full charge intentioned."

"He's still alive?" asks Yami.

Dente nods.

Piccolo materializes back on the field near Gohan. He fells Gohan off the ground and takes him back to Dente. Vegeta meets them there.

"Log lost," says Vegeta.

"Not yet," says Dente. "There is still some hope left for him."

"How so?" asks Kaiba.

"I'm Dente, the new Guardian of the Earth. And I have control of the DragonBalls."

"DragonBalls?" asks Yami.

Gohan holds out his hand, a three-starred golden ball appears in his hand.

Piccolo does the same, a seven-starred one. Both are given to Dente.

Vegeta drops his to the ground, a six-starred ball, and heads over to his fallen son.

"F...father?" says Trunks weakly.

Vegeta gasps, "Trunks?"

Trunks moans, "Here..." A two-starred DragonBall appears in his hand. Dente walks over and takes it.

There is a quiet hum, and two orbs appear on the opposing side of the field. One from Cell's space, the one-starred DragonBall. And one from Android 16's space, the five-starred one.

"That's only six," says Piccolo. "One's missing..."

There is a thud and everyone turns around, there lies the four-starred DragonBall.

"Who's was that one?" asks Yami.

"Dad's..." says Gohan with tears.

Dente gathers them into a group and chuckles.

"What now?" asks Joey.

"Stand back," says Piccolo.

"What for?"

Dente points his hands at the group of DragonBalls. "COME FORTH, SHENRON, THE ETERNAL DRAGON!"

The Balls glow and a burst of energy suddenly comes from them. A streak of light rises up into the sky and circles around. A moment later, an enormous Chinese dragon is in the sky and has its head lowered down and stares at the group near the DragonBalls.

"It's huge!" gasps Kaiba.

"It might even be larger than Slypher!" says Yami.

There are confusing gasps and cheers from around the battle arena from the spectators.

Shenron growls and he says in an echoing voice, "You have gathered the seven DragonBalls and summoned me..."

Everyone feels a bit uneasy.

"I will grant you one wish of your desires. Please speak your wish clearly..."

"Almighty Shenron!" yells Dente. "We wish for Log to be brought back to life!"

"He can do that?" says Kaiba.

"The player known as Log is currently at zero Life Points. Please state the amount you wish to give him..." says Shenron.

"Let's make it a perfect score of 4000! And make sure the log of this battle is saved. I'm sure he'll want to read about this later."

Shenron growls and his body twists around the sky.

There is the chime of a Spell Card being activated, and Log's Duel Disk reads a Life Point value of 4000. Log remains unconscious.

Shenron growls. "Your wish has been granted... and now, I bid thee farewell..."

Shenron glows and changes into the seven DragonBalls, which then speed off in different directions.

There is a victory theme played. "YOU WIN!" appears in the air.

"And with that... the Duel ends..." says Dente.

The Cell Game stage disappears, leaving the marked up ground. Then the downed fighters disappear.

Piccolo checks on Log, "He'll be alright, just get him some help soon." He then fades out.

Vegeta then disappears, then Gohan. Dente smiles at everyone and then disappears.

The holo-generators shut down. Two of them return to Kaiba's Duel Disk and his system becomes unlocked. Kaiba examines it and then lowers it to his side.

Log winces as he starts to wake up. Yami and Joey run to him. "He's waking up," says Joey.

Just then, Tristan and Tea make it to them. "That was some light show, huh?" says Tristan.

"How is he?" asks Tea.

Log opens his eyes, and stares into space for a moment. "... My arm hurts like Hell..."

"Better get you some help," says Joey as he helps him up.

"Kaiba?" says Yami.

Kaiba looks around, "Much less damage than I expected."

"Go easy on him when he wakes up though," says Yami. "He meant no harm and ended up hurting himself."

Kaiba chuckles. "I'll tell him what I want. But his new model has given me some ideas for the next new version."

"Including your planted virus?"

"... Perhaps."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Ep03 Information Required

Kaiba Corp has the area blocked off and the group starts to head out of the area...

Kaiba and Mokuba stay to look around at the damage. They then start to follow Yami and the others out.

There is a click as Kaiba's Duel Disk is activated again. "What!"

Everyone stops to see what was wrong.

One of the holo-generators comes out of Kaiba's Duel Disk and hovers a short distance away. It sparks and an image appears...

"NO, IT CAN'T BE!" says Yami.

The image clears up, it's Cell! Cell groans as he concentrates on becoming solid again, with the generator inside his gut.

Log looks at Cell, still woozy.

"I... WON'T... BE... DEFEATED... I AM CELL!" He creates a strong gust of wind around himself. "This duel has gone into overtime... and it's going to be sudden death..."

Yami looks at Kaiba, "Can you turn off your Duel Disk, Kaiba?"

"No, I can't." He then smiles, "But I have control over it this time."

Cell looks at him, "You want to be the first to go, Kaiba? I doubt that anything you have will even scratched me."

The other holo-generator flies out and goes to its position on the ground. "Feel the power of my Deck! My three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

The three Blue-Eyes appear on the field and roar at Cell, who's anger is calming down a bit.

"You are nothing but rogue data!" says Kaiba. "My Blue-Eyes' attack with overload the projector inside you and destroy you! Attack together, my Blue-Eyes, with Nova Blast!"

The three dragons roar loudly, then fire a projectile of light and energy from their mouths. Each bursts flies at Cell and hits him simultaneously.

Kaiba smirks, "There." His eyes suddenly go wide, "WHAT!"

Cell appears through the dust and smoke, waving the smoke away. "You trying to test me, Kaiba?"

Kaiba growls.

"Why are you back!" questions Yami.

"Back? It was wrong of you to think I was gone," says Cell in a more taunting mood. "Hm... Now, let's see... Who should I destroy next?..."

Yami steps forward, "I'll take you on."

"No way," says Kaiba. "I'm going to be the one to send you into the Recycling Bin, virus."

Cell looks between the two challengers. "Hm... Tough choice... But I think I'll hold off your challenges for now. I should be going."

"Where would you be planning to go?" asks Kaiba.

Cell chuckles once, "You'll figure it out soon. And I want to wait till you two are ready to face me."

"Yugi's the best of the best!" yells Joey. "He'll whip your butt within ten minutes!"

"Please... No one can know what I can do, except the one who programmed my AI design can guess."

Log looks at Cell, holding his arm.

"But he can't fight me in his condition. Which reminds me..." Cell holds his hand out at Log.

Dente appears in front of Log, surprising everyone including Dente.

"DIE!" yells Cell as he fires a blast from his hand. The blast hits Dente, who yells in pain. Dente falls to the ground and his wireframe image disintegrates. Log's jaw drops.

Cell then points his hand towards Yami. His Duel Disk activates. "What's going on!" says Yami. One projector flies out and comes to Cell, who now holds it in his hand.

"Why would you need another one?" asks Kaiba.

"Obviously to have a partner." Cell makes a card materialize from the air.

"Stop him before he finishes," says Log.

"Foolish boy," says Cell. "I'm already done..."

The holo-generator starts to ascend from Cell hand, Cell also ascends upward.

Yami's other holo-generator goes to its position as he draws a card. "I bring out my Dark Magician! Attack the generator quick!"

Dark Magician fires a Dark Magic Attack at it, as a wireframe model forms. The attack collides with it, creating a thick fog of dust, smoke, and light around the model.

Everyone watches to see what is the outcome, but uneasy with Cell still smiling. A figure appears in the fog.

"What!" says Yami. "I was too late!"

Log begins to shake, he recognizes the figure...

Cell looks back down at the humans. "Allow me to introduce my new partner... the Dark Overlord of the Universe... FRIEZA!"

A laugh comes from the fog as it disappears. Frieza (first form) can be seen clearly now. "Thanks for the invitation."

"Another freak," says Kaiba.

Cell and Frieza look at each other. "You know what to do?" asks Cell.

Frieza chuckles, "Time for some more fun."

Frieza and Cell look back down at the ground and hold out their hands, a fireball forms in front of their palms.

"Not liking this," says Tea.

Frieza and Cell each fire two blasts from their hands, hitting the three Blue-Eyes and the Dark Magician. All four monsters get hurt but don't disappear like normal.

"More..." says Frieza. Then both fire numerous blasts at the monsters and crowd.

Everyone tries to duck and cover or run from the attack. The attack soon ends and everyone looks back up into the sky, but Frieza and Cell are gone...

"They're-- they're gone," says Tea.

The four monsters disappear and the two remaining holo-generators return to their owners.

Kaiba goes up to Log and grabs him by his coat. "Come on. The sooner the doctor has a look at you, the sooner you can answer my questions."

"Should we let him go alone with Kaiba?" asks Joey.

Yami starts following. "You going too, Yugi?" asks Tristan

"Yes. Then I'll be able to get some questions answered as well."

"I'll come with!" says Joey.

"We might as well too," says Tristan. He and Tea follow as well.

Kaiba passed his brother, "Mokuba, head back to Kaiba Corp and ready for possible recall..."

Mokuba pauses for a second, "Okay, Big Brother. I'll do that." He heads to a limo surrounded by KC goons.

Kaiba pushes Log into another waiting limo, then enters as well. Kaiba quickly closes the door before Yami could get in.

"Kaiba..." growls Yami.

Kaiba opens the window. "I don't remember offering you four a ride. Catch your own." The limo pulls away, as well as Mokuba's.

Joey, Tristan, and Tea get up to beside Yami. "Looks like we're walking..." says Tristan.

Cell and Frieza look down from a building at the limos driving away, then going in different directions. "Time to put our plan into action," says Frieza.

Cell nods, then both take off in different directions...

* * *

Log wakes up in a hospital bed, he doesn't even remember passing out. "H... huh?"

"It's about time you woke up," says Kaiba's voice. Log looks at him, Kaiba is sitting in a chair on the opposing side of the room. "You were lucky that you weren't seriously injured. But now your luck is going to change."

"When did I get here?"

"I brought you. You passed out on the way here. The doctors say it was stress and the electrical jolt that made you pass out along the way."

Log sighs, "No get-well cards or flowers. I take it you're here for something else."

"Damn right, I am."

Log looks at his arm, his Duel Disk has been removed. "Where--"

"I managed to get it before it was given to the police," says Kaiba as he motions to a locked metal box. "You have some explaining to do. Now."

"I meant no harm in this."

"How did you manage to break into my company's software?"

"... I had help. But --."

"But nothing! You and whoever helped you have turned my company's prime hardware into a potential weapon of war!"

Log rolls his head away from Kaiba.

"I want names... Now..."

"What do you plan to do with them?"

"After stopping those two rogue highjacking viruses, my company will confiscate their Duel Disks and computer materials."

"... I take it you are going to confiscate mine too."

"Obviously. Now, I want--."

There is a knock at the door. "That _looks_ like his name..." says a familiar voice.

A few teenagers peer in through the door. "Yup, this is the right room," says Joey.

Kaiba growls. "You have no purpose being here! Now leave!"

"He's the only one that can make us leave," says Yami as he motions to Log.

Log says nothing, looking between Kaiba and the others.

"Fine," moans Kaiba. "Let's get this over with, then I'll leave."

"You promise?" asks Joey.

"Now tell me who helped with this!"

Log looks around and then says, "Four others. ... from anywhere in the world."

"From where?" asks Kaiba.

"I don't know. Australia. The United States. Other places."

"How could you five get together then?" asks Tea.

"Online. Community Boards that barely anyone knows about. We all help create the new program for the Duel Disks and created our own cards to put in. I got mine working first, so I went to test it out a few days ago. It worked ALMOST like as it was suppose to."

"'Almost' is because your program created a super-virus," says Kaiba.

"It's your own virus that has evolved," snaps Log back. "If someone wants to know anything about them, only you know what your original virus was created to do."

* * *

Pegasus carries a glass of red wine in his hand as he starts to head to his chambers to get ready for the night. He enters and turns on a nearby light. He walks over to his dresser, where a servant had already place his nightclothing for him.

A light suddenly comes on. "Hm?" says Pegasus without much worry. "Who's there?"

There is a laugh. "Maximillion Pegasus, is it?"

Pegasus turns around and is surprised to see an oddly shaped humanoid. "I am... And you are?"

"Lord Frieza." He hovers off the floor a bit with a sphere of light in his hand, which lights up the room a fair bit.

"Hmph. Don't tell me. This has something to do with what happened in Domino City earlier today. Still, you don't look like the one that was on the TV."

"Cell is doing his part right now. I'm here to do mine."

"And that is?"

"I need all your databases on your game, which includes cards, gamesets, and even company contracts."

"As if I'll just give all that to you. That information is worth hundreds of millions of yen."

"I'll give you a choice, since I already know you're a gambling man... Either you allow me to copy all that information, or... we'll duel for it."

"You'll duel the creator of Duel Monsters. You're underestimating me."

"As are you to me..."

"Okay, I know what you'll get if you win, but what if I win? You better put up some good stakes."

"I offer myself. I'm going to be extremely expensive in a couple hours by KaibaCorp... and potentionally a hundred times more by any other company in the world."

Pegasus picks up his wine glass again and drinks.

Frieza extends his hand, "Deal?"

Pegasus thinks for a moment... then shakes. "Deal."

Both laugh under their breath...

* * *

"I still want names," commands Kaiba.

Log ignores the question again.

"I got a better question," says Joey. "Where did you get the idea for those cards? They seem to be from something but I don't think I've seen it."

"DragonBall Z," replies Log.

"DragonBall Z?" repeats Tristan. "Never heard of it."

"It's--... a very complicated story. Maybe I'll tell you later how--."

A cell phone rings. Kaiba reaches into his coat and pulls one out. He reads the caller ID before answer.

"What is it, Mokuba?" he asks.

There is a familiar voice from the other end laughing, but it wasn't Mokuba. Kaiba tenses up.

_"Greetings again, Kaiba,"_ says Cell's voice. _"Hope you weren't starting to forget about me already..."_

"You! What are you doing with Mokuba's cell!"

_"Your brother forgot it in the limo. Fortunately, I was able to get it before the limo had its little... accident."_

"If you harmed my brother, I'll--"

_"You can't do a thing... But don't worry, he's fine. As a matter of fact, I think we are about to meet in person. Here he comes now..."_

"Mokuba!..."

_"Let's see how long it'll take you to get to KaibaCorp. See you soon, Seto."_ The phone goes to a dial tone...

Kaiba rises to his feet.

"What was that all about? What's happened to--" asks Yami.

"NOT NOW!" Kaiba bolts out of the room, pushing whoever is in his way aside.

-None of that sounded good...- thought Yugi's consciousness.

* * *

Cell crushes the cell phone in his hand.

"YOU!" yells Mokuba's voice.

"Yes, me," says Cell as he turns towards the boy. The limo behind him is crushed and crippled. Two goons are seen on the ground, knocked out.

"What do you want?" asks Mokuba.

"I wish to speak to whoever is in charge of this company," says Cell with a grin.

"When my brother is away, I'm in charge."

"Then my business is with you."

"What business?"

"I want information that I require... and you happen to have."

"As if I'll hand anything over to you. You're nothing but a computer virus with feet."

"A simple computer virus, huh? You think you can beat me?"

"I know my brother can delete you in microseconds."

"And what about you? Or do you just stay in your brother's shadow in every situation."

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"So you want to take me on?"

"I can take care of you, no problem."

"Good. Then we can duel for the information I require."

"Huh? No wait--."

"After all... since I'm just a simple computer program..."

Mokuba growls. "Fine, but none of your fake cards. Only real ones that are official for play!"

"Deal. If I win, you give me the passcodes to get into your computer systems. If you win... I'm deleted and you get a mighty little win-star pinned to your coat." A duel disk appears on Cell's arm.

"But I don't have my cards or a duel disk with me."

A duel disk appears on Mokuba's arm, surprising him. A holo-sheet appears in front of him. "Create your deck," says Cell. "I'll be using the same set as you see on there."

* * *

Pegasus and Frieza stand on opposing ends of Pegasus' holo-dueling area.

"I got my deck all set, you can't beat my treasured cards," taunts Pegasus.

"I'm sure you do. But you don't know what cards I have, I guarantee that." Frieza downloads his cards' stats through touch to the arena's computer.

"More of those fake cards? Really, to every strategy, there's a flaw. You're going to fall hard and fast."

"We'll see who'll fall..."

* * *

"Mokuba must be in trouble..." says Tea.

"But Kaiba kept us out of the loop," says Joey. "What can we do?"

"What if those two holograms are torturing Mokuba?" asks Tristan.

There is silence for a moment.

Yami looks at Log, "Can they be that heartless."

"... Since this afternoon, I've stopped guessing what they can do."

* * *

Kaiba's limo races back to KaibaCorp, Kaiba extremely focused...

* * *

Cell and Mokuba square off against each other, their stares lock at each other's. Cell grins while Mokuba has a mean poker-face...

Frieza chuckles twice as he strategies how to play this game. Pegasus stares at Frieza in great self-confidence...

Mokuba VS Cell... Pegasus VS Frieza... "LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Ep04 Taking Control

"LET'S DUEL!"

Cell looks at his opponent, Mokuba, "I challenged you... so you may go first."

Mokuba draws and looks at his hand. "Good. Then I place one monster face-down in defense mode and place two more card face-down as well. And that'll be it." Mokuba snickers.

"You're quite cocky for a runt..." says Cell as he draws. "Hm... I place two cards face-down and summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in Attack Mode." A lamp materializes on the field and La Jinn (1800/1000) comes out of it. "And I send him in to attack your face-down monster." La Jinn goes flying in at the monster.

"Knew you'd attack without thinking," taunts Mokuba. The monster flips to reveal Big Shield Guardna (100/2600). "That means that you've lost 800 Life Points." Big Shield Guardna's effect comes in and it is switched into Attack mode.

"Hmph, I guess you really are too much for me," says Cell with a large grin. (LP: 3200) "Anyway, it's your turn again."

Mokuba draws. "I summon Zombyra the Dark in attack mode (2100/500) and switch my Big Shield Guardna into Defense mode again. Now, Zombyra! Attack his La Jinn!" It does, and La Jinn is destroyed. "Another 300 gone."

Cell (LP 2900) continues to smile. "It's not done til you it's all 4000, none less."

"Which won't be long at all at this rate."

"... In deed..."

"Your move now."

Cell draws. "I set a Giant Soldier of Stone down in Defense Mode and... back to you."

"That is not going to save you." Mokuba then draws. "I now summon Gearfried the Iron Knight and flip up Ookazi. You are now down to 2100 Life Points!"

"... You love counting, don't you?"

"Heh. It's because you are just too easy. You better be ready for my next turn, cause it's all going to end. It is now your move."

Cell draws, then looks at Mokuba. "I agree. One more move and it's over. But you better be careful."

"Loser talk. Speed this up."

"... Very well. ... ... I end my turn."

"What! Nothing you can play! Pathetic!"

"..." Cell's expression is much more serious.

Mokuba chuckles and draws. "I place one card-face down and sacrifice my Zombyra and Gearfried to summon to the field my Black Tyranno!"

Cell's eyebrow rises.

"And since you have only a defending monster on the field... Black Tyranno can attack you directly! ... But first..."

"... There's more?"

"I said I'd end this during this turn. I thought you'd summon another monster, but it didn't matter. I equip Black Pendant to Black Tyranno, increasing its Attack to 3100, more than enough!"

Cell doesn't react.

"And now... Black Tyranno, attack him directly!"

The Black Tyranno starts to charge in at Cell. When it gets half-way, Cell smiles. Mokuba becomes confused.

"Simple-minded..." He points at one card on the field, "I activate the Trap Card, Zero Gravity! It switches all monsters on the field from Attack to Defense Mode, or vice versa. Your Black Tyranno's attack is stopped."

Mokuba growls, "You just lucked out!"

"So you think... You can attack me with your Big Shield Guardna if you want."

Obvious a bad choice, so Mokuba shakes his head. "I end my turn, but I'll get you in the next one."

"Hmph! No, you won't." Cell draws. "I sacrifice my Giant Soldier of Stone to bring out... Summoned Skull, in Attack Mode!"

Mokuba is starting to get worried.

"I'm going to end this all right now. I now active Change of Heart! Black Tyranno now becomes MY pet!" Black Tyranno moves over to Cell's side of the field.

Mokuba looks at his lone monster, Guardna, which was still in Attack Mode (100/2600). He only has one card on the field, but he knows it won't help him here.

"SUMMONED SKULL... ATTACK HIS BIG SHIELD GUARDNA!" Summoned Skull dashes in and strikes Guardna, destroying it without effort.

Mokuba winces as his Life Points fall down to 1600.

"And now for your humiliation... BLACK TYRANNO... ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!" Black Tyranno growls and charges in at Mokuba. It opens its mouth wide and snaps near Mokuba's head. A force throws Mokuba back as his Life Points drop to zero.

Cell laughs. "One turn... it all goes away..."

Mokuba, with some shock, starts to cry. He lost with the high stakes. He growls for moment, to fight his sadness, and yells at Cell, "If you think I'm--."

"One... Nine... Two... Two... Eight... Seven... Zero... Zero... Seven... Zero... Nine... Three..."

Mokuba is shocked. "How did you get that?"

"I am a computer program. A virus that I am. I... hacked in. I have a transmitter in the holo-unit and you know that your systems are compatible."

"Then... why did we duel?"

"I needed it. For experience. To stall for some time. ... For fun."

Mokuba starts to cry again.

"... Your brother approaches," says Cell as he turns his head to the side. "I'm not done here just yet, so..."

Mokuba looks at Cell, who approaches him. Cell grabs his wrist.

"I want to make sure your brother gets the message this time..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Pegasus' mansion on the Duel Kingdom Island...

"Let's get this over with quickly," says Frieza after looking over his hand.

"I agree, let's." Pegasus draws a card to start the game. "I set down one card face-down and summon Gemini Elf in Attack mode." His Gemini Elf pair appear on the field, ready to strike. "I end my turn."

Frieza draws. "I place one card face down and one monster face-down in defense mode. Back to you," he says with a crooked smile.

Pegasus draws, then laughs. "Oh good! It looks like I get to have my fun. Now that I have drawn my beloved Toon World!" He places the storybook spell card down on the field. The book flips through it's pages and a popup comes out.

Frieza's face turns expressionless. "Go on. I know what it does..."

Pegasus chuckles. "And now I summon to the field Toon Gemini Elf!" A cartoonish duo of the card beside it appears on the field, giggling as they seem to scheme. "Realistic to the right, toons to the left. But I say you're... somewhere in the middle. Aren't you... Freezer?"

Frieza chuckles fakely once, unamused.

"Not laughing? Oh well, I will be. Gemini Elf, attack his face-down monster!" The duo charges in and destroys the face-down monster, Sangan.

Frieza smiles a bit, "Now, I get to bring one monster card to my hand." A card pulls out of his deck, the one he desired.

"AND, I get to see what this card is. Though I could like the challenge of not knowing what you draw... the stakes are a bit high to get cocky."

The card appears on Pegasus' command table. A monster called 'Ginyu Force - Guldo' is displayed.

Pegasus is a bit shocked, until he reads about the effect. "Hmm... A weak Level 2 monster... but it has an unusual effect." His one eye looks at Frieza, "So, you are scheming something."

Frieza smiles, "And I'm waiting to get it done. Are you done yet?"

"No, it's still my battle phase... My Toon Gemini Elf... attack him directly!" The twin-duo charge at Frieza and deliver a double-team diving-kick. Frieza groans as the blow hits him, really. "And my Toon's special effect; a direct attack results in you losing one card from your hand randomly." The toons take one of Frieza's cards as he recovers, Monster Reborn, which then shatters. The Toons giggle again.

Frieza (LP 2100) growls slightly...

"_Now,_ it's your move."

Frieza draws, "I use Pot of Greed first, to draw two more cards." He does so, "I set Roulette Barrel in Defense Mode. And I activate its effect." A die appears on Frieza's command table. "If I get a Four, I can destroy either one of your monsters." He throws the die, which becomes large, onto the holo-field.

"Yes, but anything else and nothing."

The die bounces around until it stops. Three. Frieza growls in anger.

Pegasus laughs loudly. "You've lost that edge. Anything else from you?"

"... No."

"Very well." Pegasus draws a card. "I now activate the spell card Ultimate Offering. With this card, I am allowed to pay 500 Life Points to do another summon or set. But instead, I'll use it in addition to sacrificing my Gemini Elf... to bring out to the field my Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" The cartoony dragon appears on the field, flexing and teasing his opponent.

Frieza sweats a bit.

"Now! Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, destroy his monster. And Toon Gemini Elf, attack directly again!" Toon Dragon mega-stomps the Roulette Barrel into the ground. Toon Gemini Elf teleports and attacks Frieza from behind.

Frieza is pushed forward onto his table as his life points drop to 200. The Toon Gemini Elf take another card randomly from Frieza's hand and is destroyed.

Pegasus (LP 3500) laughs, "Down to 200 already. I thought you would be a challenge."

Frieza begins to laugh, quietly then loudly, confusing Pegasus. "This is not over at all! You are soon looking to be kissing each of the six toes of the Mighty Lord Frieza!"

"Hmph. I seriously doubt that. Anyway, it's now your move."

Frieza draws, "I first activate Dark Door! Now only one of our monsters will be able to attack during our battle phases. And I set one monster face-down in defense mode. And that's it from me."

"Buying for time, are you? You plan on sending out Defending monsters to stop my attacking ones, huh? Whoever wrote your program is still learning on giving you a realistic brain." Pegasus draws, "Hmm... I place one card face-down... and I send... which toon this time?" Each Toon pleads for their chance to do battle. "I think I'll go with... Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon to attack the face-down monster." It sticks its tongue out at Toon Gemini Elf then goes in to attack the face-down monster. Another Sangan is destroyed. "Another one?"

Frieza chuckles, "Yes, and I know which card to get." A card is pulled from his deck. Knowing Pegasus would like to see it, he shows it on Pegasus' command table.

"Hmm. Another Ginyu Force card, Jeice. Another effect worth noting but still, he's only Level 3. No panic for me."

"So you think..." Frieza taunts.

"Now, it's your move."

Frieza bursts out laughing again after he draws his next draw. "It's done, I have my team assembled!"

"The so-called Ginyu Force?"

"First, I'll use Dian Keto the Cure Master I just drew to increase my Life Points by 1000. Then I'll use 500 to use your Ultimate Offering. By summoning their leader to the field, I can summon the other four members as well in the same turn if they are all in my hand... and since I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can bring out all five!"

Pegasus gasps quietly in shock.

"NOW, COME TO ME, MY GINYU FORCE!" Five Saiyan capsules hit the five monster spaces, creating a cloud of dust from the crash. Pegasus, as well as his Toons, covers their faces as a gust of wind hits them. He looks back onto the field, five figures stand as the dust clears...

A small four-eyed alien monster does a pose. "GULDO!"

An orange-skinned, white-haired humanoid does his own pose. "JEICE!"

A large blue alien does his pose, "BURTER!"

A giant muscular red-haired humanoid does his own pose, "RECOOME!"

A two-horned bluish alien does his pose, "GINYU!"

"AND WE ARE... THE GINYU FORCE!"

Frieza laughs...

* * *

_To be continued_


	5. Ep05 Power

Yami and the gang leave the hospital as the building closes to visitors for the night. "This day sure got weird fast," says Joey.

Tristan chuckles, "I'll say."

-I'm not quite sure if we should call it a night, though- says Yugi's consciousness.

"With those two things running around, and going after Kaiba... I don't think I'll be heading back for the night just yet," says Yami.

"You're not going to go after those things alone, are you?" asks Tea.

"Don't worry," says Joey. "I'll stay with Yug, keep him company."

"You're not going to fall asleep on him, are you?" asks Duke.

"Ha! I can stay awake for days!"

"You weren't yawning earlier, Joey?" asks Tristan.

"... No, I wasn't."

"Thanks, Joey," says Yami.

"I'll take everyone else home for the night, if they want the ride," offers Duke.

Tea and Tristan accept his offer.

Soon, Yami and Joey are walking alone towards their destination. Joey is of course yawning.

"Where are we heading for first?" asks Joey at the end of a yawn.

"I think we should head to KaibaCorp," replies Yami. "Log gave us most of what he knew. Kaiba may not know _why_ things are like this... but I bet he knows something..."

* * *

"AND WE ARE... THE GINYU FORCE!"

Frieza laughs evilly, his leading team has arrived

Pegasus, as well as his Toons, stare seemingly in awe at the five strange creatures. But then suddenly burst out laughing hard.

Frieza's laugh quiets down as Pegasus' team's increases.

"OH DEAR GOD!" laughs Pegasus. "That was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen in so long! And _I'm_ usually the one with the funniest looking cards!"

The Toon Dragon snorts as it laughs. Frieza's face turns to stern. "... My leading team shouldn't be laughed at. They're much stronger than--."

"But they just looks so damn funny," said Pegasus as he calms down. He takes a deep breath to stop. The Ginyu Force go to their designated fields in Attack position.

Pegasus looks over the five alien monsters...

Ginyu Force - Guldo: Level 2, ATK 500, DEF 700, DARK, Warrior-type, Effect: When this card is destroyed in Battle, the owner of this card can add a spell/trap card from his/her Graveyard or Deck to his/her hand.

Ginyu Force - Jeice: Level 3, ATK 1200, DEF 1200, DARK, Warrior-type, Effect: If all of your opponent's monsters on the field have 2000 Attack points or higher, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly during the Battle phase.

Ginyu Force - Burter: Level 4, ATK 1600, DEF 1500, DARK, Warrior-type, Effect: This card can destroy one Spell or Trap card during the Battle phase in place of monster cards.

Ginyu Force - Recoome: Level 5, ATK 2500, DEF 1500, DARK, Warrior-type, Effect: This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. Battle damage is calculated normally.

Ginyu Force - Captain Ginyu: Level 6, ATK 2200, DEF 1900, DARK, Warrior-type, Effect: When this card is summoned, any of the remaining Ginyu Force members (of different names) in your hand can be Special Summoned to the field in Attack position.

"An interesting team you have..." says Pegasus.

"Yes... but I'm not done my turn just yet. I now activate Spellbinding Circle and attach it to your Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!"

The seal flies over to the Toon Dragon and lassos it. The Toon Dragon struggles to get free from the seal. Pegasus' face lowers to a simple smile.

"And now, Recoome will attack your Toon Gemini Elf!"

Ginyu points at Toon Gemini Elf, as a visual sweatdrop on each twin. "Destroy them, in the name of Lord Frieza!"

Recoome flexes for a couple seconds before charging in at the Toon-twins. "RECOOME... HA!" he yells as he spears the duo hard. Both disappear in a pop.

"Oh no... My beloved Toons..." said Pegasus 2900 in a gasp.

"Now, I end my turn," smiles Frieza. "Let's see what you can do."

Pegasus draws a card, with a more serious determination. "I use the effects of Ultimate Offering to summon to the field my Toon Summoned Skull in Attack mode!" The cartoon demon-looking creature appears on the field, laughing. "And I send it at your weakest monster, Guldo, which will end this battle! Go!" Toon Summoned Skull charges in at Guldo.

Guldo looks back at his master, who is smiling and that relieves him.

"You've activated a Trap! Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

Guldo's eyes go wide, "WHAT!" Frieza's life points rise by 2100, but then fall by 2000 as Guldo is destroyed.

"Now, I'll use Guldo's effect to bring one card from my deck to my hand," said Frieza.

"Interesting save for yourself," says Pegasus, "But I don't think you'll be able to pull that off again. It's your move once again."

Frieza draws, "I place one card face-down... And since all of your monsters have more than 2000 Attack points, Jeice can attack you directly."

Pegasus gasps, while Jeice stretches.

"Go! Now!" orders Frieza. Jeice quickly speeds off towards Pegasus, leaping over Toon Summoned Skull. Jeice then dives right at Pegasus, delivering 1200 points of Life Point damage. The lassoed/sealed Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon growls at his partner to turn around. As Toon Summoned Skull turns around, Jeice rushes by him, back to his side of the field.

"Too easy!" taunts Jeice.

Pegasus 1700 growls in anger. Frieza laughs evilly and then says, "And now I end my turn."

Pegasus draws and studies his hand. He sighs before saying, "I'm sorry, my beloved Toons... but I'm going to have to make sacrifices in order to turn the table again." The two Toons gulp loudly. "I activate the Spell Card 'Dark Hole'! All monsters on the field are destroyed, yours and mine..."

A large spot in mid-field forms and a vortex is created. The four Ginyu Force members and the two Toons struggle to not get sucked into it.

"Activate Trap!" yells Frieza.

"What!" gasps Pegasus again.

"I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter and attach it to Captain Ginyu!" The vest attaches to Ginyu and he disappears from the field.

The remaining Ginyu Force members and the two Toons are slowly dragged across the field and are sucked into the vortex. It soon closes after the field is empty of monsters.

"So... what are you going to do now?" asks Frieza.

"Well, first... I'm going to use Ultimate Offering to summon Toon Magician Girl to the field." The chibi Dark Magician Girl appears on the field in a poof. "And that's not all... I use Monster Reborn to bring back to the field, unleashed now... my Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" The beast appears on the field once again, laughing that it's back and free of Spellbinding Circle.

Frieza goes wide-eyed...

"And now to strike you down! My Toon Dragon! Attack him directly and send him to the recycling bin..." Toon Dragon charges in at Frieza and strikes him.

But Frieza doesn't react to the attack. On the field, a Waboku trap card stands. A giant question mark above the Toon Dragon's head when the attack didn't do any damage.

"Waboku saved your butt this time," says Pegasus in frustration. The Toon Dragon returns to his side of the field. "I end my turn."

There is a flash of light and Captain Ginyu returns to the field. The Interdimensional Matter Transporter vest disintegrates off of him. He turns around and salutes his master, "Lord Frieza, sir!"

"Good to have you back for the fight, Ginyu," says Frieza. Ginyu returns facing forward. Frieza draws a card, "... I end my turn."

Pegasus LP: 1200 stares at Frieza, -What are you scheming!- he thinks. He draws, "I'm going to go straight to battle. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon is up again! Attack his monster and send him to the Graveyard like the rest of his team." Toon Dragon charges at Ginyu.

Frieza begins to laugh menacingly. "Yet another Trap is activated!"

The Toon Dragon skids to a stop.

"A special skill for Ginyu, 'Captain Ginyu's Change'!"

"And what does it do?" questions Pegasus.

Ginyu stares at the Toon Dragon, which is now confused. Ginyu suddenly stretches his arms out as a burst of energy connects him and the Toon, "CHANGE!" There is a bright flash of light that blinds everyone for a moment. The Toon Magician Girl is flipped in the air a couple times.

The light fades and the two duelists look at the field. It appears that nothing has happened, as Ginyu and the Toon Dragon examine themselves.

"What did that--," starts Pegasus.

The Toon Dragon starts to laugh. And Ginyu looks a bit frightened. Ginyu suddenly dashes towards Pegasus. Toon Magician Girl blocks him, but Ginyu grabs her and starts shaking her in a panic.

"What's wrong with your monster?" questions Pegasus in confusion.

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon continues to laugh and floats over to Frieza's side of the field. Ginyu, Toon Magician Girl, and Pegasus look at this odd behavior and are surprised to see what happens next.

The Toon Dragon salutes Frieza and says, "Hail, Lord Frieza," in Ginyu's voice.

Pegasus gasps, "They've switched... bodies!"

"That's correct. Now, my monster is the strongest one in play."

Pegasus growls, "True, but I can match that! I end my Battle phase and now use Doppelganger to create a double of your monster!" Another Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon appears on the field. "I also set my Toon Magician Girl and... Captain Ginyu... into Defense mode." Ginyu looks at his previous form's double beside him. "I end my turn."

Frieza draws, "For my turn... I'll just place this monster face-down in Defense mode, and send... Ginyu-Toon Dragon... in to destroy your Toon Dark Magician Girl!" Ginyu-BETD powers up and does a Nova Blast at the monster. Toon Magician Girl screams as she is send to the Graveyard. "And that's it. This is soon over."

Pegasus draws a card... and is surprised. "What luck!" he yells.

"Hm?"

"I've drawn from my deck 'Black Illusion Ritual', which I'll of course activate right now." He places it on the field, "By tributing a monster with one star-level or more, I can summon a powerful monster to the field... I'll tribute one monster from my hand to activate the ritual card." He discards a card to the Graveyard. "Now, I summon Relinquished!" The giant awkward-looking monster appears on the field. "And this card has a great effect that will help me take you down now." Ginyu-BETD is slowly being sucked towards the monster and suddenly lose footing. He becomes engulfed by Relinquished. "Now, Relinquished has the same Attack and Defense, and any damage you deal to him is reflected onto you!"

Frieza growls, but then snickers once under his breath.

"And now, I send Relinquished in to destroy your face-down monster!" Relinquished moves in and attacks the monster. Spear Cretin moans as he is send to the Graveyard. "A Spear Cretin. You're getting despite." Pegasus starts to go through his Graveyard, looking for a monster to summon thanks to Spear Cretin's effect.

A card from Frieza's Graveyard slides out.

"Thanks for the treat. Now, I summon back to the field my Toon Magician Girl back to the field. And what are you going to do?" smiles Pegasus, as his Toon giggles upon return.

Frieza begins to laugh again, "You've lost."

"How could you win now?"

Frieza places the monster down on the field. There is a flash of light as a figure emerges. "JEICE!" yells the returning member as he does his pose again.

"He's still too weak to destroy any of my monsters," says Pegasus.

"True... but Dark Door ends your battle phase again. It's going to be my turn..."

-What can Jeice attack that'll end this now? ...- Pegasus suddenly goes wide-eyed, -Wait! His effect! All of my monsters are above 2000 Attack points! ... He can attack me directly!-

"You done your turn yet?" taunts Frieza.

Pegasus studies his hand and the field. He doesn't have the right cards to stop Jeice. He goes silent...

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He draws a card, glimpse at it, and then points at Pegasus.

Jeice smiles and then charges in. Each monster attempts to stop the fast-and-agile Jeice, but keep coming up with misses. He leaps on top of Relinquished, "Sorry, Captain." He leaps high off Relinquished and speeds down at Pegasus. He slams into Pegasus, depleting all of his remaining 1200 Life Points. The force throws Pegasus back a fair distance and to the floor, his hand falling at his feet.

The dueling arena switches off, Frieza builds up a laugh.

Pegasus moans as he rises to sit up. Frieza levitates off his stand and moves over the holo-field. He lowers down to just a few feet in front of Pegasus. He looks down at the cards and causes one to levitate to his hand. "Relinquished, huh?" he says. He digitally memorizes the card, all of it including its production tags and data. Frieza lifts upward again and heads to a doorway.

"Where are you going now?" asks Pegasus.

"... To claim my prize." He disappears into the corridor.

* * *

Kaiba's limo screeches to a halt on the circular driveway to the KaibaCorp doors. Seto gets out of limo and heads to the doors. He notices the crushed limo in front of his, he knew it was Mokuba's.

He enters the main lobby and hallway, everything is quiet and dark. "Mokuba!" he yells into the building. Everything was shut off, but usually low lighting and the nearby guards station would be active. A lone light shines at the end of the main hallway. Kaiba cautiously approaches the location, the elevators line up along each neighboring walls. Kaiba looks at the elevators' indicators. Each one was working correctly, but one was descending.

A bell dings before Seto realized the elevator arrived. It opens up and Kaiba readies... It's empty.

"Huh?"

_"Get in..."_ says Cell's voice over an intercom system.

"Where's Mokuba?"

_"Waiting for his big brother."_

"What game are you playing!"

There is no respond. Kaiba gets into the elevator, which instantly closes behind him. It starts to ascend...

* * *

Frieza stands/levitates in front of an office computer. He's in an accountant's office, with a pair of file cabinets and a messy computer desk. Windows open and close quickly on the computer screen. "Where is it..." Frieza mutters.

Pegasus stares into the room from the doorway behind Frieza. He's smiling.

"Where are your files?" questions Frieza.

Pegasus chuckles. "Not on there anyway."

"There would be some trace of your accounts on here, even if you had your employees delete them..."

"True... if they kept it digitally."

The computer's screen becomes still. Frieza turns his head towards Pegasus.

"You know that technology is continuously evolving every minute of every day. Thieves can get into anything... But then again, the good only paper and pen is as evolved as it can get."

Frieza turns fully around to Pegasus. "Where... Are... The... RECORDS!"

"Compact Discs replaced those."

Frieza charges at Pegasus and pins him against the opposing wall. "Don't get funny. Where are they!"

"Locked up elsewhere. Why do you ask?"

Frieza brings his hand back and creates a little spec of light. It then fires like a laser, just missing Pegasus' head. "Answer me!"

Pegasus looks at the spot that laser hit. He smiles, "I thought you were trying to intimidate me. What was that, a flashlight?"

Frieza looks at the same spot, they was only a small bare spot on the wall but no damage. Frieza is shocked, "What's this?"

"Tell me... How are you, a computer hologram, able to exist without emitters?"

"I have one! One from a Duel Disc. Yugi Moto's, the one who beat you at Duelist Kingdom!"

Pegasus chuckles again. "So... you are from Yugi's, huh?"

Frieza checks the holo-unit inside him via digital gauges.

"How old is his model? One, two-years old? I heard those old batteries had a shorter half-life. He should have upgraded... for your sake."

It is confirmed, the unit's battery is low. Frieza releases Pegasus by turning off the forcefield that made him solid. He takes a step back, "I need... to recharge."

"No vacancy here, oh Lord Frieza..."

Frieza quickly exits down the hallway.

Pegasus pulls out a cell phone from his coat. It rings twice. "Yes. Get my plane ready. I'm going back to America for a short while. ... I'll be waiting. Oh, and contact my accountants. Secure all documents and terminate all copies." He hangs up.

* * *

"Frieza sent a short communication. He requires a new battery pack for his holo-unit," says Cell.

"Where is he?" asks another voice.

"He's going to try to get into the city before he shuts down for a recharge." Cell picks up a Duel Disk. "Here, take this to him. And this," he hands the figure a data disk. "That'll upgrade him. Give one holo-unit to Frieza and use the other for yourself."

"And then what?"

"We'll regroup and plan our next attack. But first, I'll have my fun with Seto Kaiba. Of course, once you help Frieza, you two can have your fun."

The stranger laughs a bit, then leaves.

Kaiba enters a large metal hall. The room is a testing room for KaibaCorp products but doesn't have many items in the room.

"Where's Mokuba, virus!" yells Kaiba.

A light comes on near the ceiling, the observation room above has lit up. A second later, Mokuba appears through its windows. He yells something to his brother, but it is muted through the windows.

Kaiba growls. "I'll get you out here."

All of the room lights suddenly come on, blinding Kaiba for a second. "You can try..." says Cell's voice. Kaiba looks and sees Cell descending to the floor on the other side of the room.

"Let Mokuba go!" orders Kaiba.

Cell laughs. "Now, where's the fun in that?"

"What do you want now?"

"Hm... Let's see, I don't know anymore... I have the access codes to your mainframe... What else is there? Maybe... just for the Hell of it."

"Stop with the games!"

"Oh, but I am really a part of a game. It's my nature."

"Nature, huh? Then I suppose you'll agree for a challenge."

"A duel for your brother?"

"That's what I was going to propose..."

Cell chuckles, "Why not have some more fun? Isn't that right, Mokuba?"

Mokuba pounds on the windows of the observation room.

"Let's get this done quickly!" yells Seto.

"Very well..."

* * *

Joey takes yet another great big yawn.

"You can go home if you want, Joey," says Yami.

"No, I'm fine."

Yami smiles.

"Where are we anyway?" asks Joey. "Eh?" says Joey as he notices something above them. "Check it out, Yug."

Yami looks up in the direction Joey is looking.

"What is that?"

Yami squints at it, and goes wide-eyed when he sees what it appears to be. "It looks like that second hologram. 'Freezer-ah'?"

"Wha-- You mean that we've found them?"

"One of them anyway." Yami starts to run in the direction it was going before it left their sight.

"Wait up, Yug!" yells Joey as he chases...


	6. Ep06 Brothers United

Log lies in his hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. He can feel the sense of the blame coming back to for all of this chaos. Kaiba has money and lawyers if he wants to battle him. Though it was all for fun, there is the chance that he has unleashed something major...

The room door creaks open, he looks. A tall woman walks into the room.

"You a nurse?" Log asks.

"My name is Ishizu."

"... And?"

"Though this is tough to explain, but require something from you."

"Like what?"

She looks at his jacket, which hangs on a hook on the wall. Log is confused.

"I need the cards you created. The physical ones..."

* * *

Frieza touches down on a rooftop. Looking around, he finds a metal hatch. He grabs onto it and lifts up, a lock on the other side keeps it down. Frieza tries harder, but the force seems to rather quake the roof itself than lift the hatch. 

There is a noise from behind him. He turns around, and sees a familiar face. "Cooler... When did you come to exist?" said Frieza, with a sign of frustration.

"The Mighty Lord Frieza doesn't want help from his own family now? Unless you want to have father come into this."

"I thought Cell would be coming."

"Cell is enjoying himself at KaibaCorp..." Cooler then tosses the Duel Disk, less one holo-generator, "But this is what you needed, correct?"

Frieza catches it with one hand, and examines it over. "I'll transfer myself over to it now."

There is the sound of nearby feet running on pavement. And a familiar voice, "Wait up, Yugi!"

"Yugi?" echoes Frieza.

Cooler walks towards the edge of the rooftop to look down. They are on top of a large mall. The parking lot is empty for the night, except for two teenagers running across it. "You know these two?"

"I've seen them once, right when I came online. But if this is the same Yugi Moto as earlier... he might be trouble."

"How is he linked to Seto Kaiba?"

"Rival. Kaiba has the obsession of beating him. Keep him and his friend... entertained... I'll be down shortly."

Cooler pulls out the data disk from inside his holo-generated body. "Here," he said as he tosses it to his brother, "Cell said it was an upgrade for you. Anyway, I'll keep these two occupied..."

Yami runs over to the main doors of the mall, each one being locked. Joey catches up to him, breathing heavily.

"I saw it lower around here," says Yami. "I bet it's inside."

"So we call the police now?"

"I doubt the police will be able to do much against it."

"What? And we can?"

"They were spawned from the Duel Monsters game. Therefore, I believe we have a better chance at beating them." He re-tugs on the last door again, "But it appears that we are stopped here."

Joey walks up to the same door that Yami just tried. "Almost. The mall may have security that's always watching this place after dark. So..." He presses his fingers between the crack in the door, triggering a sensor. The door swings open, "Huh. I thought a buzzer would go off too."

Yami chuckles once with a smile, then steps inside. "Where's the security then."

Joey points at a camera, "See? They're watching us now. Be ready to start explaining."

"I'm getting a bad sense from in here..." said Yami as he continues on.

"Uh... maybe it's just the floor cleaner smell..."

A lone camera stares at the doors... It's off...

* * *

Seto inserts his deck into his duel disk, but the room's emitters are going to be used to animate the next duel. Cell stands with his arms crossed and a taunting grin on his face. 

"Ready now? I think your brother's wanting out," Cell taunts/

"I'm ready. If I win, you release Mokuba and hand your program over to me."

"Heh heh. Sounds reasonable. But when I win, I want... every access key and access point to all KaibaCorp files. From its beginning to what your secretary wants for lunch next week."

"I won't lose." Kaiba just remembered something, "And I don't want your fake cards in this."

"What? No challenge for you?" taunts Cell. Kaiba doesn't react. "Fine, done." His arm-attached duel disk shimmers for a second.

"Now, let's duel!" yells Kaiba. He draws his hand, as does Cell, and draws his first card. "I set one card face down and set one monster face down in defense mode. Your turn."

Cell draws. "I'll place two card face-down and also set a monster face-down. Back to you."

Makuba watches the duel with worry. He cheers for his brother, but it muted by the observation room.

Kaiba draws, "I summon Kaiser Seahorse in Attack mode, and I activate the Spell Card 'Stop Defense'." Cell's defending monster is flipped summoned, Giant Soldier of Stone. Kaiba smirks, "Now, I'll attack your monster! Go, Kaiser!" Kaiser Seahorse charges in and destroys the Giant Soldier.

"You activated my trap, Bad Reaction to Simochi. Don't underestimate me, Kaiba," taunts Cell 3600.

"Whatever," says Kaiba back as he rearranges his cards. "I end my turn."

Cell chuckles, "I've affected you somewhat." He draws, "First, I'll use Rain of Mercy. But while my Life Points go up, yours go down. Now, I'll set one monster face-down in defense mode. That'll be it."

Kaiba 3000 draws, "I now use Kaiser Seahorse's effect. By sacrificing it, I can use it as two tributes. With that, I summon to the field the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The giant dragon roars as it materializes onto the field.

Cell doesn't really react to the strong monster's presence.

"Now, I'll equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush. And I send it to attack your face-down monster." The Blue-Eyes charges in.

The monster card is destroyed, the hidden Man-Eater Bug growls as it dies. Kaiba growls loudly.

"Don't worry, Kaiba, I'll be gentle. I won't destroy your Blue-Eyes just yet." Cell chuckles, "Oh, no... I'll destroy your other one, the face-down one, with Man-Eater's effect!"

The hidden monster, Sanji, is destroyed.

"Hm... so my suspicions were correct, you were attempting something. I know your tactics, Seto Kaiba. You have a Crush Card buried somewhere on your side of the field."

"You think you can read me like a book, huh? Let's see what you can really do then!"

"Does that mean that you end your turn?"

Kaiba glimpses at his hand and back, "Yes."

"Good." Cell 2200 draws. "First, I set one card face-down on the field and activate the Spell Card, Dian Keto the Cure Master. Another 1000 point boost for me. Then, I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode! Now, I activate another Spell Card. Snatch Steal!"

"What! Grrr... That's why you spared my Blue-Eyes..."

"Indeed, so now it's mine!" The Blue-Eyes moves to the other side of the field. "Now you have no monsters to stop my attack... Blue-Eyes will now end this. Go!" The Blue-Eyes powers up and fires a White Lightning attack.

Kaiba smiles, "You need to upgrade that A.I. of yours. Reveal trap, Magic Cylinder!"

Cell goes wide-eyed.

Two large magician's cups appear, the attack goes into one. "So now, your attack is set right back at YOU!" The other cup unleashes the attack right back.

The attack hits Cell entirely and his life points drop by an astonishing 3000.

"Down to only 200 Life Points already," taunts Kaiba. "My my, how strong your skills are to me."

"You taunt now, but it is still my turn. Gearfried, attack him now!" Gearfried charges in and slashes Kaiba, doing a smaller 1800 points of Life Point damage.

Kaiba 1200 stands right back up quickly, confident.

"And now, my turn ends. And with that, you gain... or rather, lose 1000 Life Points because of Snatch Steal. Down to 200 already as well, Kaiba."

"It may seem like anyone's game now... but in a moment, that'll be different." Kaiba draws...

* * *

A motorcycle drives up to a set of traffic lights, two riders sit on it but only the driver has a helmet. 

"Stop here," says Ishizu, the passenger. The motorcycle stops at the red light, Ishizu dismounts.

"Where are you going?" asks Marik as he lifts his helmet visor.

"I need to see the pharaoh immediately."

"Then why are we stopping here?"

"I'm stopping here. You need to get to KaibaCorp as fast as you can."

"But why?"

Ishizu hands him something. Marik looks at two unfamiliar cards.

"Get one to Seto immediately."

"And the other?"

"That's yours when the time comes..." Ishizu takes off.

"Sister!"

"Don't worry about me right now! Go!" she yells back.

Marik lowers his visor and takes off towards KaibaCorp...

A figure walks down the nearby sidewalk where the two siblings separated. "I... know those two from somewhere," says Bakura.

A ghostly image of Yami Bakura appears behind him, "Follow her..."

* * *

Yami and Joey continue heading through the mall. While Yami is trying to sense any sight or sound unordinary to this place, Joey seems to be doing a bit of window shopping. 

"We've been in here for over ten minutes," says Yami, "and we haven't met any security yet."

"Maybe they're asleep."

"That's not very productive of them."

Joey shrugs.

Yami notices a marked door, 'SECURITY' it read. He heads over to it.

"Uh... Yugi?" says a confused Joey.

Yami pulled on the door handle, but it doesn't budge at all. "It's locked."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why would it be locked now?"

Joey shrugs again. "You ask too many questions. Honestly, if they seem absent, we won't get in trouble."

"Trouble?" says a voice from behind. Both teens turn to look. "Trouble is what you already stepped into," says a humanoid figure.

"Looks like we've found our Freezer thing," says Joey.

"... First, his name is Lord Frieza. Second, I am his brother. I am Cooler."

"But just as freaky..." mutters Joey.

"What do you want?" questions Yami.

Cooler's tail moves around behind him, "I'm just buying my brother time. Once he returns--."

"The fun will start up again," continues a familiar voice from the other side. Yami and Joey look back. Frieza, his body now in its Final Form, levitates a few inches above the floor with something in his hand, "Thanks for this, Yugi." Frieza tosses the near-dead holo-generator at Yami. When it gets near him, the device activates and returns to Yami's duel disk. Frieza crosses his arms, "Sorry for the wait. What did I miss?"

"Nothing yet." replies Cooler.

Joey looks back and forth nervously.

"Again, what do you want? Both of you?" questions Yami again.

"Maybe you should ask Kaiba about it," says Frieza.

"Nah, he probably is overlooking it," says Cooler. "It's been so long and has likely become so insignificant for him and his company."

"What? What is it!" yells Yami.

Cooler and Frieza laugh.

"So... now, you have your fun, you've scared us, you've taunted us, you've given us riddles... We can go now, right?" asks Joey.

"No."

"What use are we to you?" asks Yami.

"We could always duel you..." smiles Frieza.

"Wait, wait. This is something I don't get," says Joey. "You are programs bent on destroying something of Kaiba's, have access to all of your programs and stuff, can make yourself solid... Why duel?"

"We have our reasons," replies Cooler. "Or would you hinting on a more direct option?" Both brothers tauntingly move in a bit closer.

"We'll find out later," says Yami to Joey. "But right now, we shouldn't egg them on to do anything."

"So what? We actually battle them?"

"Duel Monsters is what we're best skilled at, Joey. Why they prefer it that way, we'll find out later."

"Alright. I'm with you, Yugi."

Yami looks back at Frieza, "Alright. We'll duel you."

Both brothers smile, then move towards one side to stand together.

"Good..." says Frieza.

"Then it will be a Team Duel. All cards allowed. Single Elimination."

"Agreed," replies Yami.

"Eh? Yugi, you sure we'll be ready against their surprises?"

"I do..."

-Afterall,- said Yugi's consciousness, -We have three surprises of our own that they likely know very little about.-

* * *

Kaiba studies his hand after drawing a card. 

"Sweating buckets, Seto?" taunts Cell, with the Blue-Eyes standing almost in front of him.

"Hardly, I'm going to end this all right now."

"Oh? How so?"

"Easy. First, I use Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Then, I activate a Spell Card, Final Destruction!"

Cell raises an eyebrow.

"By discarding five of the cards in my hand, I can destroy every card on the field!" A great flash engulfs the field, eliminating all monsters, spells, and traps.

"You're down to one card. What do you plan to do, poke me over the edge?"

"Rather, I'm going to throw you into the recycling bin, virus... Because my last card is this... Dragon's Mirror!" A large circular mirror appears on the field.

"WHAT!"

"With the Blue-Eyes that was on the field, and the two I discarded due to Final Destruction, I can send all three out of play to Special Summon my BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" The mirror shatters as the gigantic beast comes through it and lands on the field.

Mokuba cheers from the observation booth above, but is muted by it.

Cell growls in anger, "You little..."

"It's over. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack directly! Delete this spam file!" Kaiba grins as the Blue-Eyes charges in and fires a large White Lightning blast from its mouths, the attack blinds everyone.

But there isn't any explosion from the attack. The light fades and Kaiba is shocked to not see his dragon on the field.

"What!"

Cell breathes heavily on the other side of the field (an animated trait function). He grins slightly, "Tough break."

"What did you do!"

"I used a Quick-Play Spell card. Don't worry, your dragon isn't gone." Cell points to a lone face-down card on Kaiba's side of the field, "I used Book of Moon to get it to sleep."

"You've saved yourself this turn. But you still have to overcome my dragon's 3000 defense points."

"You have no hand though. Your dragon is all you have right now."

"I end my turn."

Cell draws and studies his hand. "I guess I have no choice... I activate the Spell Card 'Tremendous Fire' and deal 1000 points of damage to you and 500 to me."

The area dims down and all cards are removed from the field. The word 'DRAW' appears in the air between them.

"You've forced a draw. You're pathetic," said Kaiba. "And because you have done so, you should release Mokuba immediately."

Mokuba continues to stare down, not knowing what is going on.

"Hm... How about a tie breaker?" smiled Cell.

"You're wasting my time! Release Mokuba now!"

"Cool it, Seto, I'm controlling the show here. I propose a quick and simple tie-breaker."

Kaiba growls, "If you are suggesting paper-rock-scissors or odds-n-evens,--."

Cell laughs, "No, I'm not, but it is also a game of luck over strategy. But you are going to need your deck for it."

"Why? What are you trying to pull?"

Cell chuckled again, "It's one of the new program modes. Simple game, one winner. We're going to play Combat Mode..."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Ep07 Combat

( Note: The rules for Team Dueling are from this page: ((http colon,double-slash>duelmonsters.ca/forums/viewtopic.php?p equals>16811)) Sorry that messed up the link. For Rule IV though, I won't get too picky over. Also, for most, if a card effect says "both players" in one sense or another, it will apply to all players )

* * *

Ishizu manages to make it to the mall parking lot, breathing heavily from the run. She is seemingly still unaware of someone following her... 

Inside, Yami and Joey prepare to duel Frieza and Cooler. The brothers wait for their opponents to stop whispering their strategy to one another, but it is not hard for them to understand. All Frieza and Cooler had to do was an exchange of data between them and form a strategy.

"We're waiting..." says Cooler.

"Give us a moment, will ya!" yells Joey back.

Yami looks around the mall, and notices something at the glass doors. Or rather someone. "Ishizu?"

"Eh?" Joey looks at where Yami was. "I remember her. She's Marik's sister, right?"

Ishizu tries to open a door but all are locked.

"Who's this 'Ishizu'?..." asks Frieza.

"A friend," replies Yami.

"If she wants to watch, she'll have to from there. She's locked out."

"What harm can she do?" says Joey. "Besides, what if it is something important?"

"Then it will wait," replies Cooler.

"I see nothing wrong with having here," says Yami. "I give my word that she will do nothing to stop this duel that you so desparately want."

"What good is your word?" asks Frieza.

Yami doesn't reply.

After a second, Cooler waves his hand. A click is heard as one door is unlocked, Ishizu goes to it. Yami goes to meet her while Joey stays.

Ishizu is still out of breath, but has a calm expression. Yami meets her further than half-way. "Ishizu. Why are you here?"

She grabs his hand and pulls it towards her. With her other hand, she places two cards on his palm. "My Pharaoh," she whispers, "use these cards in this duel. Use one for yourself and give the other to Joey."

"But why?"

"I've seen what is to come, my Pharaoh. These cards will help you soon. Have faith , my Pharaoh..."

Yami nods slowly, then smiles. He then heads back to where the others are, Ishizu just behind him.

(-Did you get anything they said?-) asks Frieza to his brother.

(-Barely anything-).

Yami goes up to Joey, making sure that Joey was blocking the holograms' view. Ishizu goes over to the side, Cooler watches her closely.

"You ready for this, Joey," says Yami. He silently places one card onto Joey's duel disk.

Joey is confused at first by this, but replies to Yami. "You bet I am, Yug." Joey places his deck from his hand on top of the card and picks it up again. Yami nods then goes to his position to stand beside his friend, shuffling his deck a few times.

Joey shuffles his as well, not really knowing what card Yami had him just now.

Frieza and Cooler each move one arm in front of them. Their forearms bulge and grow into the shapes of duel disks. Yami and Joey insert their decks into theirs.

"Let's begin..." says Frieza. He draws a card, "I place one card face down and set one monster face-down. That is all for now."

"You can be first, Yug," says Joey.

Yami draws, "I'll do the same. One card face-down and one monster face-down in defense mode."

Cooler draws. "For a change of place, I'll set two cards face-down and summon Opticlops in Attack mode. That ends my turn."

Joey draws a card, "Hm... Alright, how about this? First, I'll place two cards face-down then summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in Attack mode. And now, he'll attack your Opticlops!" Gearfried charges in and destroys Opticlops.

"Ha! You've activated a trap of our," says Frieza, "Appropriate. It doesn't do anything right now, but when either of you decide to draw a card outside your draw phase, I get to draw two of my own."

"You may have this card as well, Frieza," smiles Cooler as he points to a card he placed on the field.

Frieza chuckles, "Alright." The trap card is revealed, "Oh, Solemn Wishes. That'll go good with Appropriate."

"This doesn't look good, Yug..." mutters Joey.

"It's alright, Joey. The game is barely started."

"Indeed," says Cooler. "One more trap will do. Ultimate Offering. I'm sure you know what it does."

Joey looks at his hand and back at his opponents, with a shine of confidence. "And that's my turn for now."

Frieza draws. "I guess I'll bring this one out before the team. I'll sacrifice my monster to bring out one of my Ginyu Force!"

"Gin-wha?" echoes Joey.

There is a suddenly flash as a monster appears on the field. "RECOOME! HA!" he yells as he does a pose.

"Another one of those cards..." says Yami.

"Yes, he is. Recoome, the strongest of the Ginyu Force. With 2500 Attack and 1500 Defense, plus an effect that allows him to survive any battle he gets into!" brags Frieza.

Recoome flexes his huge muscles to everyone.

"And now... I'll send him to attack your Gearfried!"

Recoome does his goofy laugh before charging in. "RECOOME... HA!" he yells as he strikes Gearfried, destroying him. He chuckles and snorts as he heads back to his space on the field.

"That's it for my turn," says Frieza.

Yami draws... then looks at Joey.

-... You trying to ask me something Yugi?- thinks Joey.

Yami looks back at his hand, closes the cards in his hand into a stack, then fans them out again.

-Hm? ... Oh, you want to get rid of our hands. But... doesn't that count as a draw for their trap card?- thinks Joey. Yami looks back at him. Joey smiles and gives him a cheer as a sign, "You can do it, Yugi."

Yami smiles and starts his turn. "Alright. First, I flip-summon Queen's Knight and summon King's Knight from my hand. And because both are present, I can now Special Summon from my deck my Jack's Knight!"

"Heh, so you have gotten the royal flush family out," says Cooler. "Recoome is still stronger than any of them." Recoome gives a snort at the mention of his name.

"But I'm not done just yet. I now activate the Spell Card 'Card Destruction'! We must discard our hands to the Graveyard and draw a new one."

Frieza chuckles, "I just drew cards, that's 500 more. _And_, you just drew cards, so I get to draw two more, and again 500 more Life Points."

Joey looks over at Yami a bit worried...

Yami looks at his new hand.

-Yeah!- cheers Yugi's consciousness. -You got Obelisk! … Huh?-

Yami continues to keep his poker face, but looks at an unknown card in his hand. Ishizu watches Yami closely.

-That's one of those cards, isn't it?-

-Yes, I recognize this one from earlier... Goku...- Yami looks back at the field, "Now, with the help of your Ultimate Offering, I am allowed one more summon by paying 500 Life Points myself."

Frieza smiles, "I seriously doubt you have anything that'll be much of a threat."

"You obviously never truly heard of me then," smiles Yami back. "I sacrifice my King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight to summon to the field... OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

The building vibrates like an earthquake, as the enormous, blue, demonic-looking god appears right behind Yami and Joey. Obelisk growls deeply as his body presses against the walkways along the upper levels of the mall. Frieza and Cooler are shocked at this unfamiliar and strong monster, which is awkwardly absent from their databank files. Recoome looks up at the god in awe but little wonder going through his head.

Yami smiles, "And now, Obelisk will attack your lone monster!"

Obelisk brings his massive arm back, rubbing against the upper walkways, and brings it down onto Recoome, who gets flattened by the fist, "OOF!". Recoome moans after Obelisk raises his fist and he rises back to his feet. He laughs, "I'm still here."

"Quiet!" barks Frieza at his minion.

"And with that, I end my turn..." says Yami.

"Way ta go, Yugi!" cheers Joey.

Ishizu's expression continues to remain serious...

* * *

Marik's motorbike arrives at KaibaCorp's main lobby. Marik dismounts in a hurry, unintentionally having his bike fall over. But with his urgent mission to get to Kaiba, he is forced to ignore it. He rushes inside and heads to an elevator. Realizing he doesn't know which floor to go to, he exits and heads up the stairs... 

"Get ready, Seto..." asks Cell. "Ready for Combat?"

"Let's just get this over with," says Cell in frustration. "What do I have to do?"

"First, you must select one monster from your deck to represent you. Doesn't matter what it is, nor will its stats matter in this."

"Fine..." Kaiba searches through his deck. He glares at Cell again, "What are you going to be using?"

Cell chuckles, "Myself, of course."

Kaiba pulls out a card, "... I'll use Judgeman then..."

Cell shrugs, "Very well. Now--."

The room's main door suddenly slams open, both turn to look. Marik stands at the doorway, out of breath.

Kaiba growls, "What are you doing here?" Remembering what happened in the Battle City Finals.

"I need to--." Marik is cut off as a wall is quickly constructed before him.

"We don't want him interfering with this," says Cell.

"Kaiba!" Marik climbs up the wall, reaching higher as the next brick is created. "I was told to give this--." The card in his hand is suddenly released.

"A card?" says Cell as he maneuvers it towards him, with the holographic energies in the room. "What card could be so important?"

Kaiba snatches it suddenly from the air, and looks at it. "Huh! Just one of those fake cards."

"Oh?" Cell's eyebrow rises.

"Ishizu wanted me to give it to you!" yells Marik through the wall.

"I remember Ishizu... The self-proclaimed fortune teller..." says Kaiba. "Why would she waste my time with this?"

"Especially when your brother is anxiously waiting for you..." Cell says with a grin. "Come on, Kaiba. You said you wanted this over with soon."

"Ishizu wanted you to have that card!" yells Marik. "Believe me!"

Kaiba looks at the card again... then back at Cell, "Doesn't matter monster I use, correct?"

"You want to humor us with it, go right on ahead."

Seto places the card on his duel disk, "I'll bring out this monster card... Vegeta!" His duel disk quickly gathers the data from the card's tiny, implanted chip and, in a flash of light, the mighty Saiyan Prince materializes in the room, with his arms crossed and an angered expression on his face.

"Vegeta..." says Cell with a less pleasant expression. "You cost me my duel earlier with Log..."

"I don't recall anything about a duel with you..."

"Oh, that's right. This is technically a different Vegeta. The one that stopped my victory was one of the data cards in Log's duel disk programs."

"Let's hurry this up," says Seto. "We have our monsters, so now what?"

Cell chuckles. "Alright, now this is how it is played... We continuously draw cards from our decks. Well, a program will do mine so I can have my own fun. We both start off with 100 Life Points and the monster starts with 10 attack points. For each turn, if you draw a monster card, you attack. You draw a spell or trap card, your attack goes up by one. If we both get spell or trap cards, we both simply power up. If we both get monster cards, then the weaker is hurt by the difference in the attack strengths. A dominate hand does straight damage"

"Okay, I get it now. It's simple," Kaiba feeling like this is a waste of time.

"See? It is easy to learn."

Vegeta cracks his neck, and then gets ready. Kaiba readies his deck to draw. Cell creates a computer-window behind him as his duel disk is absorbed back into his forearm, the window animates card shuffling.

"Let's end this quick..." says Cell as he goes into his fighting stance.

Vegeta chuckles, "No one can beat the Great Vegeta..."

A holographic message appears above them. 'COMBAT MODE... GET READY... DRAW!'

Kaiba draws a card, a monster, and the window displays its draw, also a monster. Cell and Vegeta charge in for an attack each, but end up repelling themselves with it.

Spell (Kaiba) vs Trap (Cell). Both Cell and Vegeta power up their strength to 11.

Trap vs Monster. Vegeta continues to power up, but Cell charges in suddenly, delivering a strong blow to Vegeta's gut.

Monster vs Spell. Vegeta grins as Cell slows to build up energy. He clubs his hands together and smashes Cell in the chest as he came up.

Monster vs Trap. With Cell dizzied, Vegeta twists around and kicks Cell back a far distance. (End of Turn 5. V-89 C-76)

Trap vs Monster. Vegeta charges in to combo more, but Cell fires a quick ki blast at Vegeta without him expecting it.

Monster vs Monster. Vegeta recovers...

"KHA-MEH-HA-MEH-HA!" yells Cell as he fires a larger ki blast.

"GALLIC GUN!" Vegeta fires his own ki blast, which collide closer to Vegeta's position.

Kaiba, Mokuba, and Marik (who made it pass the holo-wall a short moment ago) block their faces from the large flash. -This is getting out of hand!- thinks Kaiba, but he draws his next card...

Trap vs Spell. Both fighters recover from the last attack and build up their energies.

Spell vs Monster. Cell smirks, then suddenly teleports away. Vegeta suddenly gasps out in pain as Cell dive-kicks him in the back from above.

Monster vs Spell. Vegeta rolls off the ground and returns a quick blast, which hits Cell right in the face. (End of Turn 10. V-62 C-61)

Trap vs Trap. Both fighters ready to attack again, yelling loudly as their energies build again. The room quakes slightly.

Trap vs Monster. Cell does a sudden charge and checks Vegeta back.

Monster vs Spell. Vegeta recovers and returns the same attack, launching Cell upward a bit.

Monster vs Trap. Vegeta follows Cell up and uppercuts him. He follows Cell to do a combo attack.

Trap vs Monster. Cell flips in the air and suddenly dives back down at Vegeta. Cell collides heads with his opponent, who yells in pain. (End of Turn 15. V-28 C-27)

Spell vs Spell. Cell powers up in the air as Vegeta collects himself on the ground.

Monster vs Spell. Vegeta, in a rage, bolts upward at Cell and punches Cell before he could block it.

Monster vs Monster. Both strike a blow, but Cell's attack is a bit more powerful.

Monster vs Monster. Both deliver a blow simultaneously and are thrown back a fair distance.

Spell vs Monster. Cell flies in at Vegeta with a torpedo dive, and clubs Vegeta down towards the ground again... (End of Turn 20. V-6 C-8)

Vegeta breathes heavily as he rises back to his feet. Kaiba's face shows a serious expression.

Cell levitates back to the floor. "Twenty attack points each... less than that for Life Points. Which means the next dominating draw wins...It's a Showdown…" he smiles.

Vegeta looks back at Kaiba with anger in his eyes, "You better draw the right card..."

Kaiba doesn't respond to the holo-Saiyan's comment. -There is no strategy in this part... The only thing that comes close is having a well-ratioed deck...-

Cell readies to attack, Vegeta growls as he readies to finish this as well...

Spell vs Trap. Both power up even more and ready to attack with ki blasts.

Monster vs Monster. Both attack again with ki blasts. Cell laughs, he's having fun with this.

Trap vs Trap. The cycle restarts...

Spell vs Trap...

Cell laughs loudly. "I sense your death coming, Vegeta! As well as your reputation and company, Kaiba..."

Kaiba snarls.

The window shows a monster card. "GOOD BYE, VEGETA!" Cell fires a large Kha-meh-ha-meh-ha wave at Vegeta. There is a loud explosion that hits a wall. Cell smiles, "It looks like--."

"You're about to lose," says Kaiba. "I drew a monster card... and my next one is a monster as well."

The monitor shows the next card, a trap. Cell goes wide-eyed. "BUT! Where's Vegeta!"

"Right here!"

Cell turns and sees Vegeta readying to attack. "You've lost, virus!" says Kaiba.

"... No! No, I haven't!" denies Cell.

"THIS IS IT!" Vegeta brings his wrists together as the energy builds. "FINAL FLASH!" He fires an enormous blast from his hands.

Cell yells as the wave comes at him and engulfs him entirely. The blast collides with a wall and shakes the building violently. In the observation room, Mokuba ducks and covers as objects fall.

The lights and power fade in and out slightly and then power down, along with Vegeta. There isn't even enough energy to have the program to declare Kaiba the winner.

Dust and smoke dim the room as the backup lights come on. A large hole opens up to the night sky. But most noticeable is that Cell is nowhere in sight at all.

Mechanics click in the observation room. Mokuba peers out from under a computer desk and sees that the door has unlocked.

"Hmph!" Kaiba turns around and prepares to exit the room.

"AHHH!" cries an all-too-familiar voice. Kaiba turns back around. Rising from a pile of debris, shorting in and out, is a partially fragmented image of Cell. Sparks are visible as the holo-generator inside him shows its damaged state.

"You're still standing?" says Kaiba in near-surprise.

* * *

"It's your move now, Cooler," smiles Yami. 

Cooler looks at his brother and sends him a message like telepathy, (-What is that thing? Why don't we know anything about it!-)

(-I don't know... But I should have noted such cards.-)

(-What do you mean?-)

(-I've seen this card while I was scanning Pegasus' files. Cell is suppose to be gathering intel on cards.-)

"Hey! Are you two talking?" questions Joey. "You know we aren't allowed over here."

"Nothing of your concern," replies Cooler back. "Just questioning our lack of data on this card..."

"Well, then you're going to go on a wild ride," taunts Joey, "because Yugi has all three God Cards, the only ones that exist!"

"Three God Cards?" repeats Frieza.

"Yes," replies Yami. "Slifer the SkyDragon, the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk the Tormentor who stands before you. Each one has a special effect and none of them can be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monster Effects."

Cooler draws a card. "... I'll use Ultimate Offering... to help me summon Nappa in attack mode!" The large Saiyan warrior appears on Cooler's side of the field with a serious expression on his face (LVL 6, 2400 ATK, 2000 DEF). "I also place two cards face down. Then I'll end my turn."

"Scared, aren't ya?" Joey draws a card, "I'll place one card face-down and use your Ultimate Offering to summon two monsters. Panther Warrior and M-Warrior #1 in defense mode. That's it," he smiles.

Frieza draws, "I'll set one monster card face-down and send Recoome to destroy your Panther Warrior!"

"Uh oh... looks like you've activated a trap," smiles Joey. "Threatening Roar! You can't declare an attack this turn. That'll leave my monsters for Yugi to use!"

"Use?" echoes Frieza.

"Yup. By tributing two monsters on our side of the field, Obelisk can strike you directly with infinite strength."

"WHAT!" gasp Frieza and Cooler together.

"That's right."

Yami glances over at Ishizu, who is still concentrated on something. This makes Yami a bit cautious now.

Frieza looks over at his brother, who is looking right back. He has no real option left, "I end my turn," Frieza growls.

Yami draws. "And now to end this! I'll tribute Panther Warrior and M-Warrior to amplify Obelisk attack to infinity!"

Obelisk growls and glows as its strength heightens further with the absorption of the two monsters.

"And now... Obelisk, attack them directly with FIST OF FURY!"

Cooler smiles, "We're not done yet..."

"HUH!"

"I activate the trap card Nappa's Explosive Power. A small 2000 Life Point cost"

"Hey! Remember! No God Card can be affected by Traps!" yells Joey.

"Partially true. You said it yourself... it can't be targetted by Traps... but this card doesn't target your monster, now does it?"

Frieza chuckles twice.

Nappa goes into a power stance. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

A die appears in Cooler's free hand. "If I roll a 1 or 2, nothing happens. 3 or 4, all your monsters are destroyed. 5, only Nappa survives. 6... well, the whole field is erased," Cooler laughs.

-OH NO!- yells Yugi's consciousness.

Cooler tosses the die, which amplifies in size to be visible. Everyone, but Ishizu, is watching it roll closely. Nappa's roar becomes louder and louder as his energy builds inside him.

The die finally stops... 3. Cooler and Frieza gasp at their luck. "SAY GOOD-BYE TO YOUR GOD!"

Nappa brings his fist up in front of his face and extents the pointer and middle fingers together. A large explosion, centered near Obelisk, brightly flashes with extreme intensity. The brightness engulfs the monsters and Yami and Joey from sight. The force of it slides the two duelists out along the sides. Everyone is shielding their eyes from flash.

The entire building shakes violently as the explosion forces hits against walls and windows. Several glass windows shatter from the force.

The force-created wind soon dies out and everyone looks to see the damage. Both Yami and Joey gasp when they see a large black burn mark where Obelisk stood behind their positions.

Nappa laughs at his easy win. "A god? Bah! Nothing compared to the strength of a pure Saiyan!"

The alien brothers laugh at their opponents' misfortune. "You have no hope in beating us!" taunts Cooler.

"But there is some good news..." says Frieza. "It's still your turn, Yugi..."

Yami collects himself and stares at the laughing holograms, trying to think of what to do next...

_(To Be Continued...)_

* * *

HOW TO PLAY **COMBAT MODE**

Step 1: each player selects a monster as a representive.

Step 2:

a) set life points (default: 100. increase for a longer game)

b) set initial attack strength (default: 10, increase for a faster game)

c) set power-up increase (default: 1, increase to have a more intense game)

d) determine if there will be a turn-limit, shuffle-limit, powerup-limit, or time-limit. Note: Having certain limits can result in draws.

Step 3: BATTLE

a) each player draws a card,

- if P1 draws a monster and P2 draws a monster

if P1's attack P2's attack, no damage.

if P1's attack P2's attack, P2's life points decrease by the difference of P1's attack minus P2's attack

if P1's attack P2's attack, P1's life points decrease by the difference of P2's attack minus P1's attack

- if P1 draws a spell/trap and P2 draws a spell/trap

no battle, both players' attack strength increases by the power-up increase factor

- if P1 draws a monster and P2 draws a spell/trap

P2 receives full damage from P1's attack. P2's life points decrease by P1's attack. Also, P2's attack strength increases by the power-up factor

- if P1 draws a spell/trap and P2 draws a monster

P1 receives full damage from P2's attack. P1's life points decrease by P2's attack. Also, P1s attack strength increases by the power-up factor

b) if a limit has been reached (except powerup-), the Battle is over. For shuffle-limit, running out of cards does not result in an automatic loss.

c) if a player's life points deplete to (or pass) zero, the Battle is over

Step 4: - the player with the greater life points wins the Battle.

- if both players have equal life points, the Battle results in a draw.

Notes: -turn-limit: limiting the Battle to a certain number of turns or rounds. (ex. After Turn 30, the game is over)

-shuffle-limit: no limit allows the deck to be reshuffled with the discarded when desired; a no-shuffle limit means as it sounds; 'end of deck'-shuffle is reusing the discard pile when the player's deck has ran out (make sure to shuffle again); you can use a variety of different limit types for this.

-time-limit: when time reaches zero, the Battle is over.

-power-up limit: the attack strength of the monsters cannot pass a certain value

-alternative play: instead of going by life points, use a limit and see which player can deal the most damage. (draws can occur)

-you cannot win with a deck of all spell and/or trap cards. You can't attack.

-you are not guaranteed to win with a deck of all monsters. Chances are if you do have a deck of all monsters that it is not meant for Dueling

-Combat Mode is best used as a tie-breaker for a draw in Dueling. This way, to result in a draw to do Combat will likely have decks with a variety of cards rather than one sided to monsters or spell/trap cards.

-you can multiply any of the default values in Step 2 to give it a feeling to the original games. x100 makes the game feel close to playing with YuGiOh cards. multiply it by some large number to make it feel like DragonBall Z. But keep it simple to calculate values during Step 3.

-if you play with a Side-Deck for dueling, don't switch off cards to play this mini-game. Either use what you had, or combine your Deck and Side-Deck.

-"Showdown" term: when attack strengths are equal and the next dominating draw wins the Battle (like what happened in the story above).

-"Pushed Over" term: a victory due to damage from attack difference. (was meant as a joke: mentally-visualizing tapping your opponent's monster onto its back from lack of energy)

-'Combat' is not an official game, or is seriously taken. Used really to pass time. But nonetheless, have fun playing it.

-Comments? email me. Posting? Give me credit.


	8. Ep08 Power of the Saiyans

Cooler and Frieza (LP: 5400) both smile menacingly at Yami and Joey (LP: 6800), after their strong blow to Obelisk. Even though, Yami and Joey have higher life points, the brothers still have Nappa and Recoome, and a card combination that keep their life points growing.

"Going to end your turn already?" asks Frieza in a taunt.

"Since Obelisk's effect was to be done during your main phase... you still have that and a battle phase to do," smiles Cooler.

Yami looks at his hand once again, having Obelisk fall was a major hit to his strategy. But there is one card that he keeps looking back at, the card that Ishizu gave him.

Ishizu watches the pharaoh, barely looking anywhere else.

Yami remembers what she told him earlier, to use this card. "I'll one card face-down and set on the field... Goku!"

"Huh!" say the brothers together.

Yami places the card on his duel disk, which is scanned for a half-second. In a flash of light, Goku, the Earth-loving Saiyan, appears on the field.

"Where did you get that card!" questions Frieza.

Joey wonders the same thing. He suddenly remembers that Yami had also given him one. Could he have one of these DragonBall cards as well?

Nappa and Recoome react to Goku's appearance on the field with big grins and laughs.

"Weak Saiyan," says Recoome.

"You don't even deserve to be out here, Kakarot," says Goku.

Goku smiles, "My name is not Kakarot. My name is Goku, of the planet Earth." (LVL 4, 2000 ATK, 1500 DEF) He then looks back at his master, "Oh, hi!"

Yami was caught off guard by that. The Duel Monster was trying to interact with him, "Uh... Hi."

"Hope you're ready for this," Goku says as he stretches a bit. "These guys look tough, but I'm always ready for a challenge!"

Yami pauses for a second, then nods in agreement. "Yes, I am ready for anything. And now I end my turn."

"Big talk for such weakness..." Cooler draws and smiles, "I'll summon someone familiar. How about Raditz! In attack mode!"

The long-haired Saiyan appears on the field. Raditz (LVL 4, 2000 ATK, 1500 DEF) looks around the field at his lone foe and fellow fighters. "Not much resistance here."

"Ha! Barely noticeable..." adds Nappa.

"I'll show you noticeable in a moment!" yells Joey.

"Pathetic humans..." mutters Raditz. He then looks at Goku, "Ha. Hello, dear brother."

"I'm not your brother."

Cooler sets to continue his move, "And now, I'll send Nappa to destroy Goku! Go!" Nappa charges in.

"You activated a trap!" says Yami. "Zero Gravity! All monsters on the field switch their attack and defense modes! Which means all of yours are now defending."

"But your Goku won't be able to attack till after my move," says Frieza grinning. "Having Goku in attack mode now doesn't really help you."

Yami doesn't reply but remains confident.

Cooler goes through his cards, "... I'll end my turn."

"Good!" Joey draws, "Heh! I think you'll like this, Yugi. I use the power of Ultimate Offering to summon to the field... Jinzo!" The machine-like monster appears on the field in attack mode. "And with the coming of his presence is the leaving of your traps!" Ultimate Offering, Appropriate, and Solemn Wishes are destroyed automatically by Jinzo's effect. "And now, for the attack! And he'll attack your Nappa while he's down!" Jinzo powers up and propels an energy orb at Nappa.

Nappa yells as his body gets hit by the orb and he falls to the ground before disintegrating to the Graveyard. Cooler growls slightly.

"And I end my turn, but remember now that you can't activate traps."

"As long as that thing is on the field," corrects Frieza. He draws a card. "I place two cards face-down on the field and summon another Ginyu Force member, Jeice! And now I'll send Recoome to destroy your Jinzo." Recoome charges in.

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card, Rush Recklessly!" says Yami. "And that'll increase Jinzo's attack to 3100!"

Recoome charges in with a raises fist. An electric field around Jinzo nearly electrocutes Recoome and sends me flying back to his space on the field.

"Ha!" Raditz turns his head away from his fallen comrade.

"Shut up!" defends Jeice. "He can still kick your worthless hide."

"Maybe true... but right now, Jeice, you are going to attack them directly!" says Frieza.

"You got it!" Jeice charges in pass Goku and Jinzo and strikes both Yami and Joey, actually hitting him.

"HEY!" yells Joey. "THAT ACTUALLY HURT!"

Frieza laughs. "I end my turn."

Yami draws a card. "I equip Black Pendant to Goku, increasing his attack to 2400!"

"Bah! Doesn't scare me at all," says Raditz. He starts to approach Goku, "Come on, little brother. Leave this weak race behind and honor your own... as one of the few Saiyans lucky enough to be among Frieza and Cooler's men. Come on, Kakarot..."

"Is he actually trying to convince him!" says Joey in surprise.

"... My name is not Kakarot. My name is Goku!"

"Goku!" yells Yami. "Attack Raditz!"

"You got it!" Goku charges in with a tackling dive. Raditz suddenly dodges.

"You think that I'm going to fall for a direct attack. Pathetic! You can't be my little brother!"

Goku chuckles, "That's what I was trying to tell you!" Goku flies at Raditz again, who dodges again but was expected to. "KHA-MEH-HA-MEH-HA!" Goku fires a ki blast as he flies by where Raditz stood. The blast hits the elder brother head on and pushes him off the field into a wall.

Yami and Joey gasp at what is happening. -It's like stepping into a family feud!- says Yugi's consciousness.

Raditz moans as he lies imprinted in the wall, then disappears to the Graveyard.

Goku walks back to his place, laughing. "Boy, that was fun."

Yami is puzzled. "Goku?"

"Yeah?"

Yami pauses for a moment. -He's almost completely self-aware! Just like Cooler and Frieza!-

-Is that a good thing or a bad thing?- asks Yugi.

-I'm not sure right now...-

"Was it something important?" asks Goku.

"Uh... No."

Goku smiles, "Alright." He turns back to face the others. "Who's next?"

"YOU WILL SOON BE!" yells Recoome.

"Easy, mate!" says Jeice to the giant.

"Before I end my turn," says Yami, still showing signs of puzzlement, "I'll place this card face-down."

Cooler draws. He glances at his brother and nods slowly once. "I place one card face-down on the field. That's it."

Joey draws. "Ha! I'll play Graceful Charity, which will allow me to draw three cards and discard... two..." Joey is surprised at an unfamiliar card he drew, but he recognizes the monster on it. -This is the card Yugi gave me! But I don't know how I can defend Jinzo in a moment...- He places two cards into the Graveyard. "I first switch Jinzo into defense mode and summon to the field--..." He looks at the name again. "Uh... Piccolo?" He places the card down on the field. In a flash, the tall green alien appears on the field in a cape and turban (LVL 4, ATK 2000, DEF 1600).

"HEY! PICCOLO!" yells Goku.

"Huh? Goku?" Piccolo looks at his rival.

"Nice to see you joining us."

Piccolo doesn't reply to Goku. "So, what I suppose to do?"

"Well..." says Joey. "You can attack Jeice."

Piccolo quickly charges in and takes out Jeice without much effort, just a simple strong punch. Piccolo then simply walks back to his spot.

Frieza growls and curses the Namekian under his breath.

"Wow, Piccolo!" cheers Goku.

Piccolo doesn't reply to Goku again, but Goku is not offended by it.

"Uh... I guess I end my turn," says Joey.

Frieza draws. "I place one monster card face-down in defense, and send Recoome to destroy your Jinzo!"

Recoome charges up and fires an oral blast at Jinzo, which disintegrates with the attack. Recoome then laughs loudly, "Stupid whatever-you-were."

"I now set one card face-down and end my turn," says Frieza.

Yami draws. "I'll place one card face-down and send Goku to attack your face-down monster!"

Goku charges in and destroys the monster. "WHY ME!" cries Guldo.

"HA! With Guldo going to the Graveyard, I am allowed to draw a spell or trap from my Deck or Graveyard. And I know which one to get..." He gets the card and puts it in his hand.

"Oops..." says Goku.

"Oops!" repeats Piccolo.

"I end my turn..." says Yami. -And I bet I know what card you just got back...-

* * *

Cell's limbs slowly return to a smoother appearance, but the damage to his generator was very great. "I'm far from finished, Kaiba," he growls. 

"So, you planning on living up to your end of the deal?" asks Kaiba. "Surrender yourself, your whole program, to me."

Marik takes a few steps forward. Mokuba suddenly bursts into the room and heads to his brother, "Seto!" He latches onto Kaiba. "I'm glad to see you here!"

"Aw... a family moment," says Cell. "I might as well leave."

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Who's going to stop me?" Cell levitates upward and back towards the hole in the wall.

Kaiba's duel disk activates and one of the holo-generators flies off, surprising him slightly. It centers at one position and casts a holo-gram around itself. "You running scared now, Cell?" grins Vegeta.

"You up for games, Vegeta?" grins Cell. His body is now fully visible but his solidness is nowhere near. He flies out through the hole and into the night.

Vegeta takes off after him without saying anything.

"How... did you do that?" asks Marik to Kaiba.

Kaiba, and Mokuba, turn and head to the doorway, looking at the Vegeta card that was . He doesn't reply until he passes Marik, "I doubt I'm the one that did it."

Marik looks at the other card his sister gave him and told him to keep. "Uh... Kaiba... I have one of those cards too."

Kaiba stops.

"Ishizu told me to hang onto it for when I need it."

"... Lucky you, you're one of the group then," replies Kaiba sarcastically. He looks down at Mokuba, "Was anything recorded about what Cell really is?"

"There should be something saved."

"I'm heading back to the hospital, to talk to Log about this again. I would like you to use what was recorded to create some kind of anti-virus for all of these things."

"I could try. Should I scan your card as well."

Kaiba thinks for a second, "For all I know, having this card is what will keep Vegeta under my control." He turns his head back to Marik, "What card do you have...?"

* * *

Cooler draws. "I place one card face-down on the field and one monster card face-down in defense mode. That is all." 

Joey draws, and chuckles. "Okay! First I'll activate the Spell Card 'the Warrior Returning Alive'! I'll bring back one warrior-type from our Graveyard and summon it to the field! Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

"So what?" says Cooler. "That won't help you at all."

"Guess again, dome-head! Because now I activate Release Restraint! This allows me to tribute Gearfried for a stronger card from my deck! Say hello to Gearfried the Swordmaster! Now, _he's_ the strongest monster on the field."

Yami smiles at Joey, "Nice draw."

"Thanks, Yug. But it ain't over yet. Because I'll equip him with Lightning Blade!"

Frieza and Cooler show signs of being a bit worried...

"And with equipping Gearfried comes his effect, which allows me to select one monster and send it to the Graveyard! And I'm sick of seeing that one's face constantly around."

"Uh?" says Recoome.

Gearfried charges in and takes one quick slice with the Lightning Blade. Recoome falls forward and disappears to the Graveyard.

"Curse you..." says Frieza.

"And that was ONLY my main phase. Time for the attack! And Piccolo is going to attack Cooler's face-down monster!"

Piccolo charges in and attacks the hidden monster. Man-Eater growls as it is attacked.

"UH NO!"

Cooler laughs, "And I'll select the monster you were so proud of getting onto the field. Gearfried comes on... Gearfried goes to the Graveyard." The Man-Eater leaps at Gearfried, latches on, and both are sent to the Graveyard.

"It's okay, Joey. The fact that you've managed to clear all of their monsters is a great help," says Yami.

"Thanks, Yugi." Joey looks back at his opponents, "I end my turn."

Frieza draws, then looks at his brother who points down to one card on his side of the field. "First, I'll set one card face-down and I activate that card first, Monster Reborn. Now I'll special summon Nappa back onto the field in attack mode! And he'll attack Piccolo!"

Piccolo grabs his cape and turban, and throws it off to the side, "Bring it on..."

"Gladly!" Nappa charges in at Piccolo, grabs his head, and continues to fly Piccolo straight into a wall.

"... We're causing alot of damage," comments Joey.

"We've disabled the alarms and sensors a long time ago," says Cooler. "In fact, the guards are still locked in their little room. No interruptions."

Nappa returns to his spot on the field.

"Piccolo..." says a sadden Goku. He then looks at Nappa with an angered expression.

"And I end my turn." Frieza smiles.

Yami draws. "I'll also activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn! And I'll special summon Piccolo back onto the field in attack mode." The Namekian returns, less his cape and turban.

"HEY! PICCOLO!" yells Goku.

"Get ready, Goku," says Piccolo. "Don't get sidetracked with this guy."

"Why? Because he killed you?"

Piccolo glances over at Goku, then stares right back at Nappa.

"And now... I'll send Goku to attack Nappa! Go!" yells Yami.

Frieza laughs loudly, "Now, you've done it! You've activated my trap!"

-And we know what it is...- says Yugi's consciousness.

"I activate Nappa's Explosive Power! Paying another 2000 Life Points to activate, and now a simple dice roll to leave you open..." says Frieza as he thumbs a die in his hand.

Nappa begins to power up for his attack, yelling as the ground quakes slightly.

-Come on...- thinks Yami.

Frieza tosses the die onto the field, which enlarges again for everyone to see. It spins on its corner for a couple seconds before landing on one side. Everyone gasps...

"TWO!" complains Cooler.

"HA! Your trap does nothing! Now, it--." Yami is interrupted.

"SCREW TRAPS! SCREW YOUR CARDS! SCREW THIS PLANET!" yells Nappa. "I'M GOING TO SEND US ALL TO THE GRAVEYARD!" He does his attack anyway, causing a large explosion which takes up the entire field. Everyone shields themselves from the blast.

Ishizu, who is the furthest away, peers through her fingers to see what's happening. A few figures soon become visible as the smoke thins out.

The brothers smile, though they know it was an illegal move caused by Nappa's AI. Nappa becomes visible as well, grinning, "Death to the Earth..."

A flash comes through the fog. Yami can be seen with his Millennium Puzzle glowing, as well as an Egyptian Eye on his forehead, "Really, it's time for your death and the rest of your Life Points!"

"WHAT THE--!" gasps Cooler.

"GO, GOKU!"

Goku suddenly comes out of the cloud of smoke and charges in at Nappa, delivering a strong fury of punches and kicks.

"Whoa..." gasps Joey as he sees Yami in his supernatural state and the rage that Goku seems to be in.

Goku slams Nappa into the ground with a downward slam, crating him in the actually mall floor.

"AND NOW PICCOLO, ATTACK THEM DIRECTLY!"

"SPECIAL BEAM..." yells Piccolo as he powers up two fingers on his forehead, "CANNON... FIRE!" He fires a twisting beam of energy at Cooler, which connects and forces him to fly into a nearby store.

Frieza is suddenly lifted up by the neck. "You lose..." says Piccolo as he holds the overlord up. Suddenly, Cooler comes flying out of the store and knocks Piccolo away.

"What's going on with that kid?" asks Cooler to his brother.

"I don't know, " Frieza says as he recovers. "Wait..." Data starts to flash through his head, scans of data from Pegasus' computer systems. "It's a Millennium Item... the pyramid around his neck."

"A what!"

"I think it is time for you two to leave..." says Yami. Goku standing just behind him.

"Uh?" Joey is not entirely clear with what is going on. He even jumps a bit when Piccolo returns to stand behind him.

Frieza and Cooler stand their ground, then Frieza looks over at Ishizu. "... Another one."

"Huh!" gasps Yami.

Frieza quickly charges in at Ishizu and lifts her up by her own Millennium Necklace. "What is this! WHAT IS THIS!"

Ishizu is unable to reply as she dangles from Frieza's grasp.

"Game over…" Cooler snaps his fingers and both Goku and Piccolo disappear.

"What did you do!" asks Joey.

"We were running the game with our own generators. So, I just simply turn--."

Yami and Joey's duel disk suddenly turn on with a hum. One generator from each detaches and flies a short distance. Goku and Piccolo materialize once again, with the generators at their core. Both charge in at Frieza to help Ishizu.

"THINK FAST!" Cooler fires a laser from his finger at the ceiling above them. The ceiling's windows shatter and deadly pieces of shards start to fall.

"Oh no!" yells Goku. Both Goku and Piccolo are forced to go back and save Yami and Joey. Each one grabs their master and flies them towards the main entrance. Both head back after dropping them off.

The glowing symbols on Yami's body soon fade out. He can hear police sirens coming their way.

Frieza rips the necklace from Ishizu's neck, dropping her onto the floor. Piccolo dives at Frieza and sends him flying back a few yards. Goku grabs Ishizu and flies her over to two teens.

"We're done here..." says Cooler. "Come on!" The brothers head out through the hole above. After leaving, the alarms and sprinklers activate after the viral block was removed.

Joey holds the door open for Goku to carry Ishizu out. He lays her down gently on the cement a fair distance away from the mall. She's unconscious, bleeding and bruised by the fallen debris.

"Ishizu..." says Yami in great concerned.

Three police cars pull up to them...

* * *

_(To Be Continued...)_


	9. Ep09 Consequences

Kaiba's limo pulls up to the visitor's doors of the hospital. When Seto steps out, he is instantly confronted by a guard, who tells him that visiting hours are over. Seto ignores the man and simply walks in.

Marik jogs to follow Kaiba in, after parking his bike in the secured parking lot.

-

Up several floors, Log watches a ceiling-attached TV. Unable to sleep from what happened that day and _might_ happens in the next coming days. Once it reaches eight o'clock, he can get a doctor to check on his arm and he can leave.

The door opens, startling him a bit. A nurse steps in with a clipboard, "Okay, time for me to check your arm."

"It's not morning yet..." Log says in confusion.

"No, but we are in need of beds. And because your injuries aren't too serious and you have someone here to sign you out, it looks like you get to go home early." The nurse finishes her examination and comments on the clipboard.

"... Who would be here for me?"

"I am," says a familiar voice. Kaiba steps into the room with a concentrated expression.

"... Oh... joy..." says Log with a sense of worry.

Kaiba grabs the case with Log's duel disk inside, right where he left it. "Come on."

-

A short while later, Log is lead out into the hall by Kaiba. Marik walks behind them, looking at the card in his hand.

"Can you tell me something?" asks Marik.

Log looks back.

"Why did Ishizu give this to me and one to Seto?"

Log shrugs, "I don't really know. She wanted them and I didn't really mind her taking them. Where are the other two?"

"She took them with her."

They soon get to the main lobby, where Kaiba and Log are to sign the final papers. Kaiba hands the case to Marik suddenly.

A figure suddenly walks into the lobby. "Uh... Kaiba?" says Marik

"What, Marik?"

"... Your friend's back."

Kaiba looks up and is a bit surprised to see Vegeta walking through the lobby towards them. Log looks up after signing his name and is more surprised than Kaiba.

"Damn freak got away..." mutters Vegeta as he comes face to face with Kaiba.

"Why did you come here?"

"The shrimp told me you were coming here," replies Vegeta, referring to Mokuba. "With Cell more interested with you, my chances were better here."

"Whoa..." says Log. "They work now outside of the game."

Vegeta gives him a look. Then turns to head outside, away from studying eyes. The other three head out as well.

One of Kaiba's men stands waiting at the door, and takes the case from Marik as he passes.

"Where are we going now?" asks Log.

"KaibaCorp," replies Seto. "I want get this holo-virus situation over with, before my company is turned completely upside down."

An ambulance can be heard approaching the hospital.

"I'll help... but I need to get some things at my dorm at the university."

"Like?" Kaiba turns to face him.

"Stuff I thought you wanted." Log sighs, "Look, I still say that I didn't do anything to have this happen. I don't know how it could have. But since what I did is somehow related... might as well not keep you away from it."

Kaiba doesn't reply for a moment. "Wise choice." The driver opens the door, "Get in."

An ambulance speeds by them as it heads to the emergency entrance.

"Who's all joining you, sir?" asks the driver.

Kaiba looks at Marik. "I have my own transportation to use."

A police car suddenly stops along side the limo. A back door opens. "Marik!" says Yugi as he steps out.

"G'evening, Yugi."

"Uh... it's technically morning, isn't it?" comments Joey as he comes out.

"Why are you two in the back of a police car?" asks Kaiba.

"Well, uh..." starts Yugi.

"Where's my sister, Yugi?" asks Marik.

Yugi and Joey's faces sadden, and they slowly turn their eyes towards the ambulance that went by a moment ago. The others look that way in response. A couple medics unload a patient from the back of the ambulance and start to take her inside.

"No..." whispers Marik. He suddenly bolts off towards the emergency doors, tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" asks Kaiba.

"Frieza and Cooler," replies Joey. The police car pulls away, already had questioned the two teens. "Those two caused some serious damage at the downtown mall, and... well..."

"She got caught in the mess," finishes Yugi with a sad voice.

"Why didn't you two beat them?" questions Vegeta.

"We did beat them," replies Joey. "But their idea of a reward must be a cultural difference. Goku and Piccolo kicked their butts and this is sportsmanship those two give!"

"Goku?" repeats Vegeta.

"Yup," says a familiar voice. Vegeta turns around. "Hi, Vegeta," says Goku.

Vegeta growls quietly. Piccolo stands beside Goku with his arms cross.

"Two more makes four," says Kaiba. "Except Marik's is still a card."

"We better go in and stay with Marik," suggest Yugi.

"We'll head back to KaibaCorp for now," says Kaiba, referring to Log and himself. "Come to the building tomorrow morning for a briefing on this."

Yugi and Joey nod, then head for the same doors Marik and Ishizu went through.

Log enters the car.

Vegeta shakes his head, "I'll fly instead."

"Fine with me. Suit yourself" Kaiba gets into the limo without turning his head towards Vegeta.

The limo pulls away, and Vegeta follows it in the air just above and behind.

* * *

Frieza and Cooler land on a roof top in a residential area. Cell stands there, waiting for them. 

"What's wrong with you?" asks Cooler.

"... I'm in need of repairs," he replies. "How did your evening go?"

"We've lost to Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler," replies Frieza, "But we left them something to remember us."

"Won against Mokuba, lost to Seto," says Cell. "But I got some useful information."

"As did we. Unfortunately, both have Goku and Piccolo cards."

"Hmm... And Kaiba had Vegeta. They must have gotten them from Log."

"Actually, it was some woman," replies Cooler. "She watched our duel with the two."

"And, she was wearing this." Frieza shows Cell the Millennium Necklace in his hand.

"What is that?"

"Not entirely sure. But it has relevance to an occurrence tonight."

Cell fades out slightly. "I need a new generator, immediately."

"You're too damage," says Cooler. "Find someplace for us to meet, while we get a couple dozen spare holo-generators."

Cell nods. "Let's do that."

"Right," replies Frieza, giving Cell the Millennium Necklace. All three take off, Cell in a different direction.

-

On the ground, Yami Bakura watches the three fly through the sky. His Millennium Ring pointing directly at one of them. "What an interesting twist of events..."

* * *

Ishizu's unconscious body lies on a hospital bed, bandaged up and with a heartbeat monitor hooked up. Marik sits beside her bed, with his head bowed. Behind him, Yugi and Joey stand to help comfort their friend. Piccolo is on the other side of the room, mediating, now with his cape and turban. Goku stares down at Ishizu's body from the other side of the bed, no one knows what he's thinking. 

"You going to be okay?" asks Yugi to Marik.

"Yeah... I will be."

"Sorry that we couldn't help her in time," says Goku.

"I'm sure you all did everything you could…"

Yugi sighs…

-Something's not right with this,- says Yami's consciousness.

-What do you mean?- asks Yugi back.

-Ishizu hurried to give us these four DragonBall cards. She made sure herself that Joey and us each got one... And she stayed.-

-Wait. She knew that we would need these cards to win!-

-Either that or she knew we will need them still yet. But that still shows something strange... She must have known that this would happen to her.-

-But why would she endanger herself!- asks Yugi in a mental-gasp.

-... Maybe, in her view, it was the only way. And if that is true... this DragonBall thing is going to get much worse...-

"You okay yourself, Yugi?" asks Joey.

"Uh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You kinda zoned out on us."

Yugi chuckles. -Should we tell Marik our theory?- he thinks

-No, it's likely too soon,- replies Yami's consciousness.

"Pharaoh..." says Marik.

"Yeah?"

Marik hands him the card, "I think you should have this?"

"Uh? No, I think Ishizu had a plan with who to give these to. And she wanted you to have one too, right?"

Marik pauses for a second, then nods.

"So, I see no reason for you to give it to me. Your sister must have said that she wanted you to have it."

Marik nods again, "Yes, she did."

"Who is it?" asks Goku suddenly. Marik hands Goku the card. Goku smiles widely, "It's Gohan!"

Piccolo's eyes open up.

"Can you bring him out?" asks Goku to Marik.

"Uh... I don't have a duel disk with me."

"And my last holo-generator is low on power," adds Yugi.

Goku looks at Joey. Joey blinks, "What? ... Okay, I'll give you my last one. But I'm going to me a new duel disk after this."

"I think Kaiba maybe able to hook us up with some better ones," smiles Yugi.

"Yeah, but never for free..." Joey is handed the card and he places it on his duel disk. The generator flies off and forms an image around itself.

"Uh..." The adult-sized hologram turns to look at everyone in the room, "Dad?"

"Gohan!"

"HUSH!" yells Joey. "It's barely morning, and is still after hours!" he whispers. He hands Marik back the Gohan card.

Gohan looks around, "What am I doing here?"

"I guess you're with me," says Marik.

"Oh. Then, hi. I'm Gohan."

"Marik," he replies, still sadden.

"What happened to her?" Gohan asks.

"Cooler and Frieza did this to her..." replies Goku. "Piccolo and I couldn't help her in time."

"Oh..." Gohan's expression saddens to, "She going to be okay?"

"She had a severe concussion," replies Yugi. "But she'll make it through, I know it!"

Gohan looks around the room. "Piccolo!"

Piccolo grins slightly, but doesn't reply with words. He then closes his eyes and goes back to meditating.

"I thought Gohan was shorter..." says Joey.

"Well, that's a different version of me," replies Gohan. "I don't remember much about anything that happened before this."

"None of us do," replies Piccolo. "It's because we just came online. So all we know is what we are programmed to know."

* * *

Shadows lurk around a dark room with numerous shelves. Computer monitors show the KC symbol of KaibaCorp as their screensaver plays. 

"Found some over here," says Frieza's voice.

Cooler comes over to his brother, who stands at a set of shelves and cases. Frieza shows Cooler the contents of one of the cases.

"That's a dozen generators in one case," comments Cooler.

"All still in their factory seals..." grins Frieza. "We should take as many as we can."

"And a couple chargers for them." Cooler looks through the other cases, looking mostly for a couple charge cords or something, but pulls generator ones to the floor.

* * *

Kaiba exits his limousine along the main street, while a flat-bed tow truck picks up the wreck that Cell created near the front doors. He looks up at his tall building, which now has the very noticeable hole. Vegeta lands just behind him, as Log steps out of the limo, trying not to hurt his arm further. 

"So, what now?" asks Vegeta.

"Battle plan."

Vegeta chuckles.

"What?"

"I agree. I want a good fight. I want to be the one to take down Cell, Frieza, and Cooler."

Kaiba blinks. Log is interested in the hologram's characteristics. "Why do _you_ want to take them down?" asks Kaiba a bit intrigued.

"Hmph!" Vegeta's expression turns serious, "I am the Prince of all Saiyans. And yet, Kakarot is the greater victor. This isn't logically at all. _I_ should be the strongest. I want to show Goku and the rest of them that I am the better fighter."

Kaiba pauses for a second, Vegeta's words sound all too familiar. It is the same as him and Yugi…

Vegeta suddenly looks up into the sky at the building. Kaiba and Log do the same. Coming through the hole are two figures.

"Frieza and Cooler..." growls Vegeta.

"They're stealing my property!" yells Kaiba in anger.

Frieza and Cooler hear the voices and look down at them. "Whoops... Busted," jokes Frieza.

"We better go before we get in trouble," laughs Cooler. Both fly off.

Vegeta growls loudly, creating a gust of wind around himself.

"Can you attack them without me?" questions Kaiba to Vegeta.

Vegeta looks at him. "I don't need any help. I can take them both on!"

"Then go! Get my technology back from them!"

Vegeta nods then takes off in a burst of energy.

"... He actually serious about what he said," says Log in surprise. "I don't even think such an AI program is achievable yet."

Kaiba glances back at him, then walks towards the doors, "Come on," he sighs. A goon gets the case with the duel disk inside.

-

Frieza and Cooler chuckle as they speed off above Domino City. They look back, seeing Vegeta catching up to them.

"Have you fought yet?" asks Cooler.

"No, I haven't. Not even in as a monster in a duel," smiles Frieza.

"Then, I think it's almost time to do some fight training. Don't you agree?"

"Oh, yes... Once we drop these off somewhere for now, we can use the practice dummy behind us."

Vegeta growls in anger as he stares at the brothers. "I've got you both now..."


	10. Ep10 Shadow War

Cell finds a space to hide out, a back computer room at Domino City University. A temporary staying, but the location is ideal for if they needed something close. His holo-generator's condition worsens from its own malfunctions, and his body has become transparent. Though shutting himself down for now would slow the damage, the possibility of being caught was great.

The computer lab's door slowly opens with a loud creak. Cell quickly turns towards the door and stands perfectly still.

"I know you're in here..." says a voice. A figure enters the room and walks slowly pass the computers.

Cell doesn't recognize this person, but stays hidden.

The stranger finds a glimmering object on one of the desks, the Millennium Necklace. Yami Bakura laughs, "This confirms it. Where are you hiding?"

"What do you want, child?" questions Cell's echo.

"Well, this for starters."

"You can't have it."

"What use would you have with it? I saw you earlier... In the park, and on the news. Interesting how it has changed now for you to be hiding in shadows," says Bakura as he turns to face a certain area.

Cell comes out, still transparent but visible enough. "If you think I'm weaker now..." he threatens.

Bakura grins, "If you were weak, then I wouldn't be here. I wish to help you..."

"Why?"

"We have the same enemies but different goals. My goal is something you have no use for, the Millennium Items."

"What do you propose?"

"My services of course. You guys really stand out anywhere you go." Bakura forces a holo-generator from his duel disk, "This is what you need, isn't it? And next, I'll show you that the shadows can be your best friend..."

Vegeta continues to pursue Frieza and Cooler after they stole equipment from KaibaCorp. He's catching up, only about ten yards behind now on the straight path.

-Where are you two going!- thinks Vegeta. -We've passed this place already.-

"I think we've traveled far enough," says Frieza as he descends for a rooftop. He drops the cases he was carrying without slowing down his speed too much. But once he gets back up into the air, Vegeta tackles him, causing them to roll through the air.

Cooler descends to another rooftop and drops his cargo there. He then heads into battle to help his brother.

Vegeta and Frieza struggle for the upper hand. Vegeta manages to toss Frieza over him, so to take on the other brother. Cooler checks the Saiyan back hard and almost slamming through a office window. Vegeta leaps out of the way as Frieza's death beam blast just misses him and does hit the office building.

"This is going to be entertaining," smiles Cooler.

Frieza laughs, "Maybe we'll be able to get the others to come in join the fun."

Vegeta growls, "I don't need the others to help me take you down!"

"It's not to help you, but save you!" Cooler fires a ki blast at the Saiyan, but Vegeta backhands it away before charging in at Cooler.

Vegeta punches Cooler hard in the face, causing him to moan in pain. Vegeta grunts again to deliver another punch with the same hand. And then a strong hook to knock the alien away.

Frieza dives down with a kick, just missing Vegeta. Both go to strike and collide forearms. Both lunge back and fire a ki blast. The resulting collision causes an echoing bang. Both fighters collide again.

-

Piccolo's eyes suddenly open.

The entire hospital room vibrates from the noise, very faint but noticeable. "What's going on now?" asks Marik. "Can anyone else hear it?"

"I feel something moving the floor," replies Yugi.

Piccolo lowers his feet to the floor from his meditation state and stands perfectly still.

"You sense something, Piccolo?" asks Gohan.

Another vibration happens, still very faint.

"Some kind of explosive force..." says Piccolo. "Almost directly east of here."

"It's just buildings, shops, home, and the ocean," replies Joey. "Why would there be explosions out there?"

Piccolo heads to the window, which faces west, and opens it.

"Where are you going?" asks Goku.

"I have a bad feeling about this... You two can do what you want." Piccolo takes off through the window.

"Just make sure to call for help if you need it!" yells Gohan.

"HUSH!" whispers Joey loudly.

-

Piccolo flies towards the disturbance. "Hm?" he notices the flashes of light ahead. "This doesn't look good."

-

"We got company..." says Cooler.

Frieza looks in the same direction as his brother. "Well, you can take care of that one."

"Come on!" yells Vegeta, "I don't need a greater advantage! HA!" Vegeta fires a large ki blast at the two, both barely dodge it.

-

Piccolo stops advancing when he sees the ki blast fly onward. "Trouble..."

There is a breeze of wind from behind him, causing his cape to flutter. "You don't know how much," smiles Cooler.

Piccolo quickly swings his arm for a backhand attack, but Cooler grabs the arm and counters with a strong kick. Piccolo recovers a short distance away.

Cooler powers up and charges in. Right at the moment of contact, Piccolo removes his cape and turban, and captures Cooler inside the cape. He swings around twice before throwing Cooler against a building. Cooler tears through the cape after impact, which then fades out.

"Clever..." smiles Cooler. He charges out at the Namekian.

Piccolo dodges hard and fires a ki blast at Cooler. But the blast misses the alien greatly.

"Your aim is greatly off," taunts Cooler.

Piccolo smiles, "Who said I missed?"

"Huh?"

-

The hospital room suddenly shakes hard from another vibration. Joey yells from being caught off guard.

"That definitely was bad," says Goku. "Something hit the building."

"Think Frieza and Cooler followed us here?" asks Yugi.

"Better go check to see what that was," says Gohan as he goes out the window.

"We'll make sure that nothing happens to this building," says Goku. "No reason to fear." He flies out as well.

Yugi looks at Marik and Joey. "You guys think we should stay here while they're out there? I mean, what if it is them, and Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo need us to be out there with them?"

Joey shakes his head, "If there is danger, I don't wanna be--."

"You're right," interrupts Marik, with anger in his eyes. "If it is them, we better make sure that they stop hurting people."

Yugi nods, "But what about leaving your sister here."

"It's not like she can come with us," thinks Joey out loud.

"She'll be alright with the staff here," replies Marik. "Besides, I doubt that me being here by her side is something we wanted me to do with what's going on."

Yugi nods again, "Come on, let's go." He leaves the room, Joey follows him.

Before Marik leaves after standing up however, he takes another look down at his unconscious sister. "I'll be with you... even when I'm far away... Please, wake up soon, Ishizu..." he says with a few tears in his eyes and a sign of anger towards her condition. He runs out of the room to catch up to the others.

-

Vegeta continues his raging assault on Frieza, but his rage causes him to misjudge and Frieza to get the occasional open hit.

Vegeta grunts as he swings for another punch at Frieza, but the alien twists to dodge it and uses his tail to know the Saiyan away hard. Vegeta recovers and holds his arm, "Damn you..."

Frieza laughs and smiles at his foe.

"Hey! Frieza!" yells Goku's voice. Frieza turns around. "You're going to pay for what you did!" yells Goku in anger.

"Stay out of this, Kakarot!" yells Vegeta. "Frieza's mine!"

"Vegeta! You can't take him on alone!" yells Gohan, just beside his father.

There is another's laugh. "This is quite entertaining," smiles Cell as he hovers downward to their level. He's now in perfect working order. "Think I can join in."

Vegeta growls. "Scratch what I said! You can have Frieza, I want Cell instead!"

Cooler flies up to just behind Cell, but is unaware of what's going on. Piccolo comes in too, but away from everyone so to have them all in his sights.

"We still have you three out numbered," says Gohan

Cell laughs, "I doubt the odds would matter in a moment."

"SHUT UP!" yells Vegeta as he charges in to strike Cell. Cell manages to block the attack partially.

The other five enter the fray of battle.

-

Yami Bakura watches the battle a fair distance away from atop an old cement building. He holds his Millennium Ring out forward slightly with his right hand. "Time to show them how these Millennium Items can be useful for them." It flashes then glows with its dark energy...

-

Yugi, Joey, and Marik finally make it out of the hospital building. "Up there!" Joey points up amongst the buildings at the flying figures.

"Are the two that hurt Ishizu up there?" asks Marik with signs of anger.

"I think so," replies Yugi.

-Yugi,- says Yami's consciousness. -I sense something... something dark. I think it's best we switch."

-Right!- The Millennium Puzzle glows around Yugi's neck, "YU-GI-OH!" Yugi's body and face shifts to Yami's appearance.

"Pharaoh!" gasps Marik.

"What's--" Yami suddenly winces.

"What's wrong, Yug?" asks Joey.

-

The sky darkens further, turning the pre-dusk horizon back into moonless night.

"Huh?" Piccolo notices the change almost instantly. "What's wrong with the sky?"

Goku and Gohan notice it too. Vegeta is too focused on another matter to notice anything.

-

Bakura laughs. "Now, show us all what power you have..."

-

"It feels like we're in a Shadow Duel..." says Yami, overcoming the pain of its presence entirely.

"Someone is misusing a Millennium Item then," concludes Marik. "But do you think it's related to the fight up there?"

"I'm not sure... But it's too great a coincidence to be one."

"Wait," says Joey. "Weren't Shadow Realm occurrences just small domes and stuff? I don't see anything that looks like one."

"Perhaps it's being amplified somehow, and we're in it," suggests Marik.

"Maybe... it has been amplified by the night itself..." thinks Yami out loud.

-

The combat fury continues above the city. Flashes of ki blasts light up the sky rather than stars.

Vegeta charges in at Cell, but Cell counters with an elbow attack to his nose. Vegeta moves back in pain, but something felt different, even surprising Cell. Vegeta closely removes his hand away from his nose... his bloody nose. Vegeta looks at his gloved hand in surprise. "I'm... bleeding..." he said when he sees a few specs of blood on one finger.

"Huh?" Piccolo heard Vegeta and stops.

"How can I bleed!" says Vegeta in anger.

Cell's expression turns back into a smile. "So, this is what he meant. The powers of the Shadow Realm..."

"The what!" yells Piccolo. "WHOA!" he yells as Cooler gets the sneak attack on him, knocking him away.

Vegeta growls and throws a fast ki blast at Cell. It misses and hits the building, hard. The building actually fragments more from the blast.

Gohan gets knocked away by Frieza, and Goku charges in for the attack. Frieza blocks the blow just barely, and pushes the Saiyan back. "Death Beam!" Frieza fires a laser from his finger tip. Goku dodges it, but it hits another building, breaking a few large windows on it.

"Whoa!" gasps Goku. "We have to tone this down. People are going to get hurt!"

"Ha! You go down then!" Frieza fires another Death Beam at Goku.

Gohan locks Frieza's arms from behind. Frieza tries to shake him off.

Cooler and Piccolo face off against each other. Both suddenly charge in at each other. After the first collision, both disappear from sight. Their speed increased as well from the Shadow Realm's presence.

All seven start to show signs of their fights, from fatigue to bruising. The strange Shadow energy has made this fight more dangerous, it has made its fighters real...

-

-How can we stop this!- thinks Yami.

-

Bakura grins widely. Then his expression changes, "Huh?"

Sunlight starts to pierce through the dark sky.

"Damn," says Bakura. "Oh well, that was a good demonstration." His Millennium Ring stops glowing.

The horizon suddenly brightens, revealing the sun had come above the horizon a short moment ago.

-

"It's morning," says Joey.

-

Vegeta and Cell break from their fight for the moment. Vegeta suddenly realizes that his bloody glove is now clean.

Cell looks at the sun. "Looks like we're done here."

"What do you mean?" questions Cooler.

"We have to meet someone. Let's go."

"You aren't going anywhere!" yells Vegeta. He charges back in again.

Cooler heads back to the rooftop where he dropped his cases.

Frieza evades his battle. Gohan starts to pursue but Goku stops him, "Not now, Gohan."

"Huh? Why?"

"We've caused enough damage. If they want to go peacefully, let them."

Frieza goes to his cases, picking them up, and heads off. Vegeta quickly fires a shot at him, and he accidentally drops them.

"You're not getting away that easily!" yells Vegeta.

Frieza follows the cases downward, catching up to them. Vegeta aligns himself above. "GALLIC GUN!" Vegeta yells as he fires his attack directly down at Frieza.

The alien overlord accelerates as fast as he can after the cases as the blast catches up faster to him. About twenty feet above the street, he grabs onto both cases, quickly does a ninety degree turn, and flies off level to the street.

"Damn it!" curses Vegeta.

"It's okay, Vegeta," says Goku.

"No, it isn't! I was made a fool of! And worse yet, I was sent here to get what they stole, and guess what, Kakarot! They still have it!"

"Calm down," says Piccolo.

"Yeah, it's better that one of us weren't damaged or destroyed in that battle," says Gohan.

Vegeta turns to leave. He mutters something before flying back to KaibaCorp.

-

Bakura watches the Saiyan Prince leave the area from his position...

"It's over?" asks Joey.

"Looks like it," replies Marik.

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo land on the paved parking lot. "They're gone," reports Piccolo.

"What was that all about?" asks Yami.

"Don't know," replies Goku. "But it was weird..."

"How so?"

"During the last few minutes, what was happening wasn't making sense to us," says Gohan.

"Yeah. We were all faster, stronger, and we had alot more energy."

"Not to mention what Vegeta experienced," added Piccolo.

Goku and Gohan look at the Namekian as well. "What happened with him?" asks Gohan.

"He bled. Not much, but he did."

Everyone is surprised and confused by it.

"Maybe it's some sort of animation with your programs," suggests Marik.

"Do we have one like that?" asks Goku as he scratches his head.

"We can find out when we go see Kaiba," says Yami. "We're supposed to meet him this morning."

Joey yawns a little bit. "Can we get something to eat? Preferably something with alot of sugar to keep me awake today?"

A few laugh in response.

Piccolo's turban and cape materialize in his hands and he puts them on. He then stares at the horizon, thinking about what happened earlier.

-Was that really the Shadow Realm you sensed?- asks Yugi's consciousness.

-I'm not entirely sure. It felt like it... I'm not sure what to make of it.-

-Well, maybe the one who created merely expanded a Shadow Realm to a greater size.-

-That could be.-

-And if that is true, then the reason it didn't feel like one was because it was stretched to cover a greater area.-

-Yeah. But that brings up another question. If what we saw during the fight was from only due to a low-density of the Shadow Realm's presence... what powers and strength will these fighters... and their enemies have when the Shadow Realm's power is at its peak...-


	11. Ep11 Plan of Action

"Wow... what a warm, friendly greeting..." comments Joey at the four KaibaCorp henchmen that await them at the main entrance.

Yami, Joey, and Marik, as well as Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, arrive at KaibaCorp around mid-morning. With the yesterday's worth of events still fresh in their memories, they assume that the road ahead is still going to a long one.

The henchmen escort the group inside the building. Maintance crews of all types are working at quick paces to clean up last night's events and to limit the chance of it happening again. They head onboard one of the elevators and head up several floors.

Kaiba barks orders at his employees in another one of the VR testing rooms. Vegeta leans against a wall with his head bowed as people move around him.

The group of six is lead into the room. "Doesn't look like Kaiba's missing a beat," says Joey.

"With everything that is going on, I think he's forced to move this fast," responds Yami.

Kaiba notices them, and unexpectedly heads out through a side door, leaving the six and technicians alone.

"What's that about?" asks Marik.

A holographic image suddenly molds in front of them, it takes a few seconds to take on a familiar shape. "Hi!" smiles Dente.

"DENTE!" smiles Gohan back. "Good to see another friendly face."

"Same here."

"So... what's up, little green man?" asks Joey.

"I'm here just to help guide you around for now."

"We thought you were damaged by Cell yesterday," says Yami.

"I was... mostly. In fact, I don't recall much of yesterday. Log went back to the university to get his things to help Seto."

"Where did Kaiba go?"

"He's busy. I'm here to keep you company until everything's ready and everyone's here."

"Everyone?" echoes Joey.

"You mean us?" replies a familiar female voice.

The group turns around to the voice.

"Hey, guys!" smiles Joey to their friends Tea, Tristan, and Duke.

"Why are these three here?" asks Piccolo.

"They're their friends, duh," replies Goku.

"... I could repeat the same question about you," says Tristan as he studies the three holograms and Dente. "You four... look kinda weird."

"I second that," says Vegeta from his place, grinning at what he said. Tea didn't notice him a moment ago.

"Why are you guys here?" asks Yami.

"Mokuba picked us up," replies Tea. "He surprised me at my door."

"Same with me and Tristan," adds Duke. "Kinda odd for either Kaiba brother to invite us with a limo ride."

"Seto Kaiba is trying to keep things quiet and calm with the media and his partners," replies Dente. "No details for anyone yet."

Tea points, "Speaking of whom..."

Kaiba enters the room again with a small stack of papers in hand. Log enters the room through the same door Kaiba used and goes to talk to one group of technicians. Kaiba motions for them to come closer to the center of the room.

"Follow me." Dente leads them to an area cleared of equipment.

"Listen up!" yells Kaiba.

The chattering calms down.

"I'm sure most of you have heard what happened starting at yesterday afternoon," starts Kaiba. "I am also sure that you all understand the severity of how this can impact our company. The first thing we have to do is; make sure that the viral threat cannot spread further, and eliminate the viral infestation already present."

"He makes it sound like the flu..." comments Tristan quietly to himself.

"With the knowledge we have now, we're creating an anti-viral agent to fight it."

A technician clears his throat, "How was the virus created?"

Kaiba glances at Log, then back at the room. "That is undetermined at the moment. But it is believed to be related to the security data blocks that are put in every duel disks' programming. We've studied the system setup of what we have, and we've discovered only a little bit. The goal of this virus is still mostly unknown... but we are aware of one thing."

"Which is?" asks Duke.

"... It duels in order to gather data. It gathers data in order for itself to grow. Cell..." A holographic image of Cell appears just above Kaiba, but it doesn't have the sense of personality, "who was the first created from the virus, is declared the primary form of the virus. Frieza," another hologram appears above, "in theory, was created with data gathered from Cell's duel. And Cooler," another hologram appears, "was created from data from our own computers when he got into our mainframes last night. The virus is growing bigger, smarter, and more violent."

Marik looks at the floor for a moment, remembering Ishizu back at the hospital.

"Wait, it's growing?" asks another computer programmer. "How can a virus on a quest for--... global domination be able to being Duel Monster cards?"

"It's not really limited to cards," replies Log. "They exist outside the game now."

* * *

Students fill the hallways of the Domino City University, chatting about various things. Yami Bakura, whose age stands out greatly amongst the crowd, heads to a solid wood door. On the door is a scribbled paper that reads 'Closed - Not Available Today'. Bakura opens the door casually, enters, and closes the door behind him. 

"This is the kid?" asks Cooler's voice.

"Don't call me 'kid'," responds Bakura.

"That was quite the trick you pulled off this morning," smiles Cell. "Impressive what those Millennium Items can do."

"Yes, 'impressive'... but like I said before, you lack the ability to use them yourself."

"And you think we're going to need your help?" asks Frieza.

"Have you ever taken a minute to see what you look like? You three really stand out. Besides, all I want are the other Millennium Items."

"You referring to the one Yugi Moto had?" asks Cooler. "If you want to have that one, I can get it quick."

"You're underestimating him..." says Bakura. "I'll help you all out if you guarantee me to get the remaining ones!"

"I know what they look like," says Frieza, "I saw a list of them on Pegasus' databases."

"Pegasus still has valuable data for us," says Cell.

"There is nothing at his mansion," responds Frieza. "Where else would he have those records?"

Bakura smiles, "You thinking about pursuing him?"

"If we can," replies Cell. "We don't know where he went."

"Ah, but I have a hunch as to where he'll end up."

"Where?" questions Cooler.

"In about a week, there is going to be a large Duel Monsters tournament somewhere along the Eastern United States."

"'Somewhere' is not close enough."

"Like I'm supposed to remember everything! Anyway, I know that Pegasus is going to be in attendance to watch it. His presense for it has been greated advertized..."

"Hm..." Cell thinks for a moment. "And we'll be able gather some expert-level Dueling data if we go there."

"You are after data?" asks Bakura.

"Yes, that's how we develop, through fine-tuning ourselves towards total perfection."

"There are three of you. There are two other tournaments going on else where."

"Where else?" asks Frieza.

"There is one in Australia going on right now. And another large one in Germany this whole week. If you want to see Duels, then those would be the places to be as well."

The three holograms look at each other.

"We obviously can't do anything stuck in Domino City," comments Frieza.

"The plan sounds good," says Cell. "I'll head north and west, heading through Asia and Europe. I'm sure Kaiba will continue to be interested in me."

"I'll head to Australia then to the States. But I rather have someone else to be the duelist," Cooler says as he looks Bakura.

Bakura shakes his head slightly, "I plan to keep my partnership hidden. I'll stay close to Yugi while you three do as you will. But on the matter of a human duelist for you... I have an idea of someone who might be usefully for you..."

"I think traveling in the open is not the best solution," says Frieza.

Cell looks at him, "And what do you suggest?"

"I'll be backup. Instead of traveling the world out here, I'll do it in there..." He looks at a computer screen. "In cyberspace, I'll be able to travel the world faster than you could and possibly find some data as well."

"You can't do that, brother," says Cooler. "The moment KaibaCorp sends an update agent to all internet anti-virus software, you'll be caught and deleted."

"What about a different version of the cyberspace?" smiles Bakura. "What about a way in which KaibaCorp wouldn't be able to even touch you..."

* * *

"--And with that, let's get to work on ending this soon." The holograms disappear from above Kaiba, ending his speech. Everyone goes back to work. 

"Uh... One question over here, Kaiba," says Joey.

"What, Wheeler?"

"Why are we here?"

Kaiba waves for them to follow. The group of nine does so, but Dente can't leave the room. Dente instead deactivates himself.

"The reason you're here is because the virus now sees you as a target."

"Including us?" asks Tea, referring to herself, Tristan, and Duke.

"Anyone that seems to have a relationship with Yugi or myself is. Cell had a good look at us and those with us yesterday afternoon."

They enter another holo-room, Dente is there to greet them. Mokuba is also there.

Kaiba points at a group of tables, lying on top are several duel disks. "You each get one."

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo stay with Dente while the others go to pick up a duel disk. "What's so special about these ones?" asks Yami.

"Yeah, they exactly the same as our old duel disks," adds Joey.

"All of the hardware is the same," says Mokuba. "The software is what is different."

"Most of the security data blocks are removed," says Kaiba. "Instead, there is a program meant to help you help stop them."

"Wait, who said we were going to help you?" asks Tristan.

Kaiba sighs deeply in frustration.

"If his theories are correct, Tristan," starts Yami, "then they are likely to come back after us."

"That's right," says Kaiba. "Even if you don't want to duel them, you might as well be prepared."

"So does that mean we get some of those weird cards too?" asks Tea.

"Weird?" echoes Piccolo.

"Oops. Sorry..."

"Log is trying to get some working," replies Mokuba, "Just give him time."

Yami places his Goku card on the Duel Disk to test it out. Goku phases out for a fraction of a second, which surprises him. "What just happened?" asks Goku.

"Your program got updated," replies Kaiba. "Also note that Yugi has his own set of holo-generators, yours are now independent."

"Uh... That's good, right?"

Vegeta enters the room, still with his angered expression on his face.

"Just make sure you're around for when your card is played..." replies Kaiba.

Each duelist tests out their decks in their Duel Disks. Even the DragonBall cards register as if they were legal ones in the database

Dente heads to the middle of the room and outstretches his arms. Seven balls of light suddenly form on the floor. "Here they are. The seven DragonBalls!" smiles Dente.

Everyone heads over to examine them. "Why are they here?" asks Mokuba.

Dente chuckles, "Well, you did say that the viruses learn, right?"

Mokuba nods.

"Well, I was thinking that since I am in fact one of them and we are limited to the rules of the card game--."

"For now anyway," corrects Kaiba.

"--that we maybe able to use the DragonBalls occasionally!"

"How?" asks Yami.

"Gathering data about them should work. Once we are able to make a wish, we can summon Shenron! Shenron could grant us anything to stop Cell, Frieza, and Cooler. Well... not physically however."

Kaiba shakes his head. "Rather than wishful thinking, we should rather attempt to stop them as soon and as quickly as we can. If we can get their generators to shut down one way or another, they would be immobilized."

"So... what do we do now?" asks Gohan. "We go looking for them?"

"Heh," chuckles Vegeta. "More likely they'll make themselves known very soon..."

* * *

Click... Click... 

((Loading...))

Click. ((New Account))

((Enter Your Username))

((Enter Your Password))

((Create Your Appearance.))

_Static_.

((Invalid Entry))

_Static_.

((Uploading))

((Downloading Files))

((Complete))

_Static._

((Warning))

_Static._

((Downloading Files))

((Complete))

((Start))

_"Hello, Frieza. Welcome to The World..."_

_"HA HA HA HA ha ha..." _


	12. Ep12 A New Foe Arrives

"There goes your brother." Cell looks at Cooler. "Let's get ourselves moving."

"I suggest we leave something to distract them. Move their sights elsewhere."

"Agreed. But something that might also greatly increase our advantage."

Cooler grins, "I got just the one to do it..." A card materializes in his hand.

* * *

Log enters the same lab where everyone else is gathered. "I have a few new cards working, not many though." 

"How well will they work?" questions Kaiba.

"They'll work. ... just not very sure how our friends here will react with them."

"React?" echoes Gohan.

Log heads to Kaiba first, Vegeta decides to over to see what the card is. Log hands Kaiba a single card.

"Super Saiyan Vegeta," reads Kaiba.

"You can Tribute Summon that version, or you can tribute Vegeta on the field to bring that one from your hand in a Special Summon," says Log.

"Finally," smiles Vegeta. "Now, I can really start to show my strength."

Log turns to Yami, who just came up to him. "Uh... These are yours." He hands Yami two cards.

Yami reads the cards, Goku looking over his shoulder. Goku chuckles, "Hey, Vegeta. I got a Super Saiyan card too."

Vegeta's pride obviously drifts away.

"Kaioken?" reads Yami.

"It's an equip card to increase a non-Super Saiyan Goku's attack and defense."

Yami nods. "Thanks."

Marik is next. Log gives him one card, "You also get one. A Super Saiyan Gohan."

Gohan smiles widely.

"And you, Joey."

"Lay it on me," he says as he holds out his hand. Log gives him two cards. Joey reads them, "Name-ek-ian Regeneration? Hey! Isn't that the card you used yesterday?"

Log nods.

"It's pronounced 'Namekian Regeneration'," corrects Piccolo. "What's the other one?"

"Uh... Nail of Planet Namek? ... That's quite a long effect for a monster card. You could have made it brief," he says as he glances at Log.

Log laughs slightly. "Basically, you can fuse Nail and Piccolo without a Polymerization card."

"Well, why dincha put that?"

"It got complicated."

"Why these simple cards?" questions Vegeta. "You should just create cards that make us super powerful so we can just squish them flat."

"We can't," replies Mokuba. "If we're right, they will be able to copy what cards we use. If you can't 'squish' them, they could make a better card to fight back."

"Are they anymore cards?" asks Kaiba.

"We're finishing up on some more monster cards. I guess... they will be your cards," replies Log as he turns his eyes to Tea, Tristan, and Duke.

"Are they like these ones?" asks Duke.

"Uh... Close, I guess," replies Mokuba.

"Should we try these cards out?" asks Marik.

"Maybe we should get some breakfast first," suggests Joey.

"Didn't you eat earlier this morning?"

"No, I just had drinks. Plus, Yugi better show his Grandpa he's okay before he has a panic attack."

Yami nods. "Grandpa is likely worried that I haven't come home last night."

"We should do that first," suggests Tea.

"I can drive you there," says Duke. "Oh yeah... I don't have my car with me..."

"You don't need a car to get around," smiles Goku.

Tristan looks at the Saiyan hologram, "And what do you have in mind?"

-

Several minutes later...

"WHOOOAAAAA!" yells Joey as he and Tristan are carried through the air.

"You okay, Joey!" yells Tristan.

Joey starts laughing, "This is wicked! Better than any rollercoaster ride!"

"Your shrieking isn't helping," mutters Piccolo as he carries them. The two teenagers are being carried by their waists, wrapped by Piccolo's arms.

"Turn down here," says Joey in a laugh as he points down at a street to turn onto.

Behind them is Gohan with Marik and Duke.

"You two okay?" asks Gohan.

"I'm okay," says Marik in awe as he looks at the people and traffic, most of which stares right back.

"As for me, let me say this," starts Duke. "If I can drive there rather than fly there, I wouldn't by plane tickets..."

Gohan chuckles slightly.

And finally behind them is Goku with (now) Yugi and Tea.

"Shouldn't we be leading?" asks Goku.

"Yeah, but..." starts Yugi.

"Not while I'm not dressed for anything like this!" says Tea back.

"Huh?" says Goku.

"The last thing I want is Joey and Tristan looking up my skirt!"

Yugi tries to keep his laugh quiet.

"Oh, I see," says Goku. "But what about the people down there?"

Tea tenses her legs and thighs more from the comment, "I'm trying not to look down, thank you."

"Don't worry, my grip is tight," laughs Goku.

"I doubt anyone would be trying to look from down there," chuckles Yugi.

"How far away are we now?" asks Goku.

"We're close. Joey knows the way."

Joey's cheerful yells and shrieks can be heard from their position.

"Are you sure that Joey is taking the quickest way there!" asks Tea.

* * *

Inside the World...

Sora peers down over a clip that overlooks a portal. He smiles as he watches for some innocent gamers to surprise as they come through. Or maybe he's just watching Mimiru, who is also waiting for someone.

Mimiru sighs heavily, "Still waiting for you, Bear... What's taking you so long today?"

The portal chimes as a user signs on. Mimiru looks at the figure teleporting onto the scene, and is disappointed.

A man appears, weaponless, with very pale skin and a bald blue-tattooed head. His clothing is tight, white, with blue patches. He examines his body

"Hm..." smiles Sora. "Looks like we have a newbie here today..."

Mimiru sighs again, unaware of Sora's presence.

"Hey, you there," says the male character. "What server am I on?"

"Huh?" Mimiru looks at him, a bit offended by his attitude. "You're on the Tokyo Number One server."

"Hm.." The man looks around.

"Let me guess. You're new to the game, and you just want to get to a higher level as fast as you can."

"... More or less." The man's body suddenly statics in and out for a quick second.

"You're not going to get far with a bad connection."

"I don't need your help, weak human."

"Why you little--."

Another chime sounds. Mimiru looks towards the portal as another user joins in. "Bear!"

"Sorry I'm late."

The man heads off, still shorting a fair bit.

"It was getting pretty boring without you. Don't know where Tsukasa is right now."

"Oh? I thought you may have made a new friend there."

"Huh? You mean him?" she points over her shoulder with her thumb. "He's nothing but a snotty, bad-mannered, weakling newbie."

Bear looks at the character, and is a bit surprised at something. "Interesting character model."

Mimiru looks back at the man, who has a thick, bare tail just behind him now. "I didn't see that before..."

The man turns along the side of the cliff, Sora sees his moment.

"Must be something new in the World," comments Bear. "Oh well, let's go find Tsukasa."

-

The man's body statics once more, changing the shape of his head. "I need this to finish so I can get going..."

Sora suddenly leaps down from above and places his dagger at the man's neck. "Thinking of leaving so soon?"

The man sighs, "What do you want, human?"

"'Human'? Don't make yourself sound so superior. You don't even have a weapon."

"I am my own weapon."

"Member address, please, and I'll let you go without a scratch," Sora taunts.

The man's body shifts to another shape with a bit of static. The man grabs Sora's wrist and effortlessly pulls it away from him.

"Hey!" Sora pulls his hand away and holds it. "How did you do that! You must be cheating! I'm at a much higher level than you could be!"

"Just waiting for the rest of me to be downloaded." He turns toward to Sora. "Tell your friends that Lord Frieza is soon going to take over _your_ World..."

"Lord Frieza?"

Frieza points his finger at Sora, "After you spawn a new life, that is." He fires and kills Sora. Sora falls to the ground before disappearing in data fragments.

Frieza laughs. "Told you I am my own weapon. My conversion is almost complete. Then my fun here really begins..."

* * *

Bakura re-enters the computer room. "I think it's time--... Where is the other one?"

"He's over here," says Cell. He holds a parcel in his hand.

"What's this?"

"Pure genius, really. This is Cooler. Or rather his program and three holo-generators. All you have to do is mail it to Australia. Once he gets there, he just turns back on."

Bakura chuckles, "That is a good idea. Wait, me mail him?"

"Of course. I can't go around like this, or my cover is blown."

"Fine." He takes the parcel.

"I'll be leaving the city as soon as our little distraction makes himself known."

"Distraction?"

"Yes... And if you want to be part of Yugi's little friend group, perhaps you should be ready to give him support before things get crazy..."

* * *

Grandpa Moto returns to the room with several drinks in hand, "I'm just glad you boys are okay. But I hope you don't decide to stay out all night again."

Yugi sweatdrops at the seemingly-hidden nag. "We'll remember that next time, Grandpa."

"At least try to phone."

Goku and Gohan explore the items in the Game Store.

"Well, Joey and I made sure that we were never separated," replies Yugi, hoping for a lesser consequence.

Grandpa shakes his head. Then looks at Marik, "You've said that your sister is in the hospital?"

Marik nods, "Yes, sir... She got hurt last night and got hit on the head."

"My word... She's going to be alright?"

"She'll be alright," smiles Yugi, removing any worry.

"I'll be staying in Domino City until she wakes up," says Marik.

Grandpa nods. He then looks at the odd figure in the bunch, Piccolo, who glares back at him.

"So... are these the same thi--THAT'S BREAKABLE!"

Gohan suddenly fumbles a glass game piece, and fumbles it again on the catch. Goku attempts to grab it but it bounces back up, and he catches it again on the second try. Goku opens up his hand, no defects. Father and son chuckles nervously.

Grandpa sighs.

"What were you going to ask?" asks Tea.

"I was asking if these were like the ones in the news." He pushes forward the day's newspaper. It shows a picture of Cell, as well as a few participants.

Joey points at the one with Yugi, Kaiba, and Log together. "That's not of Yugi's best photos there..."

"It would take awhile to explain, but they are the same more or less," replies Yugi.

"I thought things were under control," says Grandpa.

"KaibaCorp is likely trying to keep things quiet," replies Tristan.

"Wonder how long this will last," comments Duke. "They maybe trying to do stuff, but right now the viruses are still going about on their own."

"Viruses?" asks Grandpa.

Yugi smiles with a quiet sigh. "Let's just hope there are still only three of them..."

* * *

Weevil and Rex are sent flying onto their backside. "No! We had him beat! This is your fault, Rex!"

"ME! This is all because of you! Why do I even bother staying with you!"

"Enough of your bickering," says a male voice.

"This was actually your fault! You tricked us with your new rules!" complains Weevil.

"You openingly agreed to face me... Besides, you two had the advantage."

"Yeah, but... you're not human!" replies Rex. "No way you can be a duelist and a monster at the same time!"

"I know what I am. And for your loss... you'll realize that your duel disks are no longer operational..."

"WHAT!" Weevil checks his over, but it doesn't turn on. "How did you do that!"

"Fix it back!" yells Rex.

"I'll fix them... if you do something for me..."

"Like what?" asks Weevil.

"Go find Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and any of their friends and bring them to me. As soon as I destroy each and every one of them... You can have your toys working again..."

"I don't know about this..." mutters Rex.

"Go!"

Both Weevil and Rex scramble to their feet and take off run.

"Tell them quickly! I want to tear Vegeta and Kakarot apart... Tell them that Broli, the True Super-Saiyan, is looking forward to meet them..." he smiles menacingly…


	13. the Remaining Plot Summary

It's been awhile, huh? Anyway, seeing this story still sticking around and that I'll never come to finish it, I'll fill in the remainder of what the plot was going to be. Wish I could have finished it before the YuGiOh hype ended. Anyway here we go!

**Enter Broli**

Broli can only fight in his own style of card play. He starts out at a certain ATK/DEF and has a deck. He can use Spell and Trap cards, but can't equip. Every time he draws a monster, his ATK goes up 100 points and the monster goes to the graveyard. Broli never goes into DEF so I wasn't going to worry about that part. Everytime Broli is attacked, he loses one monster from play and goes down 100 ATK.

At first, Kaiba has the upper hand until Broli gets into the 3000 ATK levels (Super Saiyan Broli being 2000-3000, and Super Broli being 3000+) and becomes unstoppable against Kaiba's deck. Kaiba loses and Broli uses a force generator to freeze Kaiba in place, almost like turning him into a living statue.

Joey and Marik were then to fight Broli in a handicapped 2 on 1, but the same thing happens to them as Kaiba and both are caught.

Yami comes to the rescue to and Broli is enjoying every bit of his winning. Broli challenges Goku to 1 on 1 in the same mode. The fight goes crazy but Broli's high monster deck is beating out Yami's. Yami then gets a strategy to force Broli to continue to draw more and more cards while unable to attack. The battle grows tense until Yami uses a trap/spell that reverses Broli's deck and graveyard (I forget the name of it at the moment) and Broli's ATK drops greatly. Allowing for the win and freeing of the others.

Broli goes berserk and attacks every Z-Fighter and object around him. Vegeta and Goku defeat the Super Saiyan and send his holo-generator into the horizon. No more Broli….

**The World of Frieza**

Frieza had invaded the World (dot Hack) and starts to wreak chaos on the servers. As the players start to rise up, Frieza brings out the Ginyu Force…

**Cooler and Cell**

Cell is heading North through Russia while Cooler has slipped out towards Australia. Yami and Kaiba quickly head after Cell and catch up to him in Moscow. Cell proves to be a handful in a handicapped match, doing the same tactics from the battle with Log. Goku and Vegeta manage to destroy Cell with a combined attack, destroying every fragment of Cell, including the holo-generator.

Meanwhile, unknown to everyone, Cooler had arrived at a tournament in Sidney Australia, and comes across Mai. Mai had been playing in the semi-finals and was almost guaranteed to win the tournament. Cooler gets her to accept his card to play. Cooler doesn't appear until the near end of the finals where he shows off his powers, including his Final Form. Cooler promises Mai victories to come, if she will help him. A bit cautious, Mai accepts the offer and head East towards the Americas. Unknown to everyone but himself, Cooler's summoning had infected every Duel Disk at the tournament…

**End of the World**

Frieza and his Ginyu Force had taken over most of the servers, with many admins trying to stop the viral invasion. Kaiba (through KC) volunteers his aid for CyberConnect Corporation (the World's publisher) if the company was willing to grant access. Using the same technology from KC's holo-simulator, Yami, Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, Marik enter the World, as well now interactive NPCs of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan.

[Insert recreation of the Ginyu Force battles and Frieza fight here]

It comes down to Goku vs Frieza for the battle of the World. Goku pleads with everyone to escape from the server, either logging off or moving to another (which many players end up doing). While the players watch from surveillance feeds, Goku and Frieza practically destroy the server in their fight. After Goku defeats Frieza, he hurries to escape but the server fries. Yugi tries to summon Goku from outside the World… the card is viewed as illegal and won't activate. Goku had sacrified himself.

**Cooler**

The group hears about Cooler in Australia and that he is heading to North America somewhere. Log has some new things to reveal though; a holographic android that projects and image around its skeleton. Log gives it the appearance and personality of Videl as wells two cards, Goten and Trunks. The two kids basically latch onto Tristan and Tea. To keep them under control Videl decides to accompany the two brats. Log also points out that each Z-Fighter represents a DragonBall, and gathers energy from each fight like experience. But with Goku gone, the most they have is six. To find Cooler, Tristan, Tea, and Marik head towards lower Canada while Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi head towards lower US and Mexico.

Cooler is located in New Mexico, ironically near the fabled Area 51. A battle comes forth and Joey finally convinces Mai that what she was doing was wrong. Cooler is defeated, but comes back as Metal Cooler and becomes near indestructible. The alien is eventually defeated and Kaiba radios the other group that the last virus is dead.

There was to be a small joke written at the end of this arc, where it is absolutely proved that Area 51 was indeed just a secret air force base in the middle of the desert. But after the group leaves, some facts are shown to be false to the reader

**Return of Broli?!**

Almost a re-enactment of the second Broli movie, a man in the Canadian Rockies finds a broken holo-generator and partially repairs it. Once Broli activates, he goes berserk again! Videl and Tea go looking for Tristan and Marik, and the three boys when Broli finds them. Videl attempts to defend Tea but Broli has only aggression on his mind, no rules or cards or anything, just pure hate. When the rest of them come in to assist, Goten is automatically scoped on as Goku. Broli is now furious and goes into a rage against everyone and everything.

By this time, the world has caught wind of this strange occurance with KC and is watching the companies actions. A news crew is able to find the Broli fight and broadcast to the world. Kaiba's jet receives the news and they quickly head towards the fight, while watching it on live TV.

Videl reveals that Goten and Trunks can use polymerization to fuse. Because it is out of gameplay, she doesn't know if or how long it will work. The boys manage to fuse correctly after an initial failed attempt, and then go after Broli. But the Legendary Super Saiyan proves to be too much. When the fusion ends, Broli aims to finish off Goten but Gohan stops with a khamehameha back. Broli halts the blast and there is an energy struggle. Goten joins in, giving what energy he has left. But it doesn't seem enough and Broli is advancing.

Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, and Mai and their companions watch in amazement and worry. Almost all at once, human and Z-fighter, mutter or think at the same time… "I wish Goku was here…"

Goku floats down to Gohan and Goten, everyone is amazed. With the exception of Broli. The family of three fire back at Broli and send the Legendary Saiyan into oblivion. "KAKAROT! KAKAROT!!"

When the fight ends, Goku is gone again… When the KC jet arrives, Yugi decides to try to summon Goku again. It takes a moment but Goku materializes again.

**Buu**

With the quietly spreading virus, a new… thing appears in Florida. It's Buu, but he's… not menacing or anything. Not only that, but Weevil and Rex are with him, mostly scared of the creature that must have its way. Before the gang arrives, Majin Buu creates Skinny Buu, who then consumes Fat Buu. Super Buu starts taking energy from other Duel Disks (CHOCOLATE, YUM!)

[insert re-enactment of Super Buu fight here]

Buu challenge everyone to a match at the same time; Yami, Kaiba, Joey, Mai, Marik, Tea, and Tristan. Super Buu reveals that his deck consists of the other virus' decks. He manages to summon each villain to fight a duelist, each one Majin. He even gets control of Vegeta from Kaiba to fight as Majin Vegeta.

When it gets down to just Super Buu, Buu swallows everyone into a shadow game. The field appears like Buu's insides and everything in his graveyard returns to his deck in an endless loop.

It gets down to Yugi and Kaiba, who manage to get everyone out of inside Buu. Buu changes to Kid Buu.

[insert re-enactment of Kid Buu fight]

With the news watching, as well as the world, Goku pleads with the world to activate their Duel Disks and give him energy to stop Buu. When they see that it is Yugi Moto as well, there is a flood of energy. Goku, with the help of Vegeta, stops Buu with a Spirit Bomb.

**Answers**

The world wants an answer from Kaiba. They now head to New York for a press release. Kaiba explains a cover story about the incident and that it is over. Right when Kaiba mentions that it is over, KC gets a flood of feedback indicating that a Duel Disk was infected. When KC tries to reach Kaiba that practically every Duel Disk was screaming "infection", a familiar holographic image appears from a projector.

Gozaburo Kaiba (Seto and Mokuba's adoptive father) explains that he created a program to monitor activity years ago, and a defensive-turn-offensive virus that Seto created and installed on all KC technology had created the current virus. What Cell told Mokuba made sense to Kaiba. Gozaburo takes on a new form, Jambala and demands to have Kaiba submit to him.

Jambala reveals that every Duel Disk in the world is now locked, only the Z-Fighters can fight him. And his Stats are crazy; 9999 ATK / 9999 DEF / 99 LVL / Effect: Instant Heal during Standby Phase. He's way too strong. Both Goku and Vegeta end up being destroyed.

Both tumble through cyberspace, partially dissolved. Goku reveals that they are inside the inter-web that the virus created, linking every Duel Disk together. There is a way to stop Jambala… but it'll need everyone's help.

All around the world, Duel Disks start to active and every Duelists lead card becomes physical. "WHAT?!" yells Jambala. Goku and Vegeta return from the other holo-generators on Yugi and Kaiba's Duel Disks. Goku announces that the world will not stand by and let Jambala take over all of KC and the world networks, and the world was ready to defend. Thousands of duel monsters invade the area and go after Jambala, who is still pretty much invincible. The demon uses from the graveyard every Z-Villian that was created as a card. A battle royal turns the city upside down.

Goku and Vegeta decide to fuse and go after the demon. It pretty much fails. Until the idea to use the God Cards arise. Unable to summon any of them, Yami leaves it up to Gogeta.

Near the end of the fusion time, Gogeta attacks with a fiercesome energy resembling to Ra's energy. It hits Jambala dead on. The two split apart and Vegeta thrusts forward with the energy of Obelisk, striking Jambala to a weakened state. To finish him off, Goku uses the ryuken, with the energy of Slypher. Jambala is defeated.

The battle causes the seven dragon balls to appear. Goku summons Shenron, who will grant one wish. Goku wishes for the virus to be removed from all networks around the world. Yugi realizes that it also meant that the Z-fighters will cease to exist. Goku knew that case. All the Z-fighter fly up with Shenron and disappear into the heaven as all Duel Monsters disappear, including Videl who becomes the lifeless metal skeleton again.

The End… … … OR WAS IT?!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GT**

Remember that server that Goku and Frieza kinda destroyed? Well, it's several years later and CC Corp has started throwing out old hardware. A couple of Academy students discover the find of an old server drive and attempt to see what is inside. Upon activating and defragmenting it, Cyber-Frieza appears. Jaden and his friends witness the events but also meet Goku, who is now a little kid due to fragmentation. Cyber-Frieza is defeated, but escapes to cyberspace again.

Goku reveals that he doesn't remember much but that he must reach KC and get the other DragonBall cards. That way, he should be able to stop Frieza from spreading the virus again.

The first part of this story becomes a hunt for each card that is held by one of the original YGO characters. Log is found and his younger sister Cassie has a PDA that looks like Giru (Cassie takes the role of Pan).

While the group finds cards, Frieza dissolves into a program in cyberspace. He begins to mutate.

Goku, Jaden, and the group find all the cards and their owners except for Yugi and the Goku card. Kaiba reveals that all the cards won't work anymore and their chips were destroyed from the wish by Shenron. They leave the other five cards with Kaiba for safe keeping…

A new virus comes forth. It's Baby! And he's infecting all the Duel Disks in the world. Opposite to what happened with Jambala, all cards become Baby cards and turn against all humans. The Duel Academy becomes overrun by Baby Monsters. Jaden and his group attempt to stop their cards from becoming infected as well.

A Baby Dark Magician makes it through KC and finds the Z-Fighter Cards. Kaiba watches as each one is activated. Baby Vegeta comes forth and becomes the lead the virus, center of command.

Cassie reveals that she has a dead-chipped Majin Buu after stating that that card should be, in theory, infected as well. Cassie tries to summon the monster and it activates (similar to in the first story). Better yet, he isn't infected but still as kiddy-ish.

Baby Vegeta and the other Baby Z-Fighters eventually find Goku and Buu and fight them. Goku manages to go to Super Saiyan 3 as well. Upon near defeat, Uub appears. He tells them that Log had activated him unintentionally after the virus spread and had sent him to help the group. Uub and Buu fuse to become Super Uub, but ends up being consumed by Baby Vegeta.

When all seems hopeless… Yugi appears to the group. He tells them that his Dark Magician is now infected and his God cards won't work, but he still has the Goku card. Upon handing it to Yaden to see, Goku becomes Super Saiyan 4.

A battle between Goku SS4 and Baby Vegeta (and many Baby Monsters before getting to him) occurs with Goku becoming the victor. The Baby Virus subsides but the monsters remain as holograms.

Using all the cards again, they summon Shenron. But something is wrong… Dark Shenron reveals that the Z-Fighter cards are not properly functioning, as they all have been destroyed years ago. Each Z-Card then gets a burst of energy from Shenron and flies off in different directions. Goku is now a kid again, and is the quest to find each card again, which now have the holographic appearance of the Dragons.

[insert all Dark Shenron fights. Each captured DragonBall unlocks that Z-Fighter for the group]

Omega Shenron proves to be the hardest fight yet. Upon defeat, Shenron appears and says he must delete the virus again as he did years ago. Yugi accepts the choise, but Jaden refuses it outright. He demands an alternative. Shenron takes the Z-Fighters away again without another word. Except for Goku yelling "See ya" back at them…

There have been sightings of Z-Fighters in "the World"…


End file.
